


Where Are you Christmas?

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Other, Roommates to lovers, Son of Santa, Widow, happy endings, i’m getting Hallmark up in here, killed in action, more tags to come, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: When a night on duty goes horribly wrong, Rose Tyler finds herself widowed and a single mum at twenty-four. When her four year old son, Tony, asks Santa for an impossible gift, he loses faith in the magic. She, on the other hand, finds herself believing in it again.Theta Jonathan Claus is turning nine hundred. That means it’s time for him to take up his father’s mantle. First, he has to prove that he has what it takes to become Father Christmas. His task is a daunting one, restore the faith of an innocent child. What happens when the Son of Santa finds himself on the doorstep of a family broken by tragedy?





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t someone else go in?” Rose sighed as froze in the doorway of their ensuite. She had been about to drop the black satin robe and take advantage of her mum offering to babysit. Jacob looked up from where he was picking his uniform shirt off the hanger. “You haven’  had a day off all week. I miss you.” Those stunning blue eyes zeroed in on her, finally taking in her barely concealed body. She loved the way they crinkled in apology, and how his very prominent, but oh so sexy to her, ears shifted as he licked his lips.    
  
“‘M on standby not off, love.” He pulled it on, and Rose let out a heavy breath. “It’s just for a few hours. You know how it gets on Saturday nights, ‘specially if there’s a big match.” He nodded to the chair that held his vest, gearbelt, and hat. “Can you put my radio on there for me?” That brusque northern burr was sweet as he sat down to tie his boots.    
  
Rose picked the radio up off its charger, sliding it into it holder and expertly plugging the long mic that would wrap around his back and clip on his shoulder in. “How long?” She shook her hair back when he took it, playfully toying with the belt of her robe before parting it enough to let him see the pink and black surprise underneath. “Because last time you didn’t get back ‘til three.”    
  
“Mmmm.” Those strong hands found her waist, pulling Rose in as his lips pressed into neck. “One, no later. So don’t fall asleep on me.” His teeth nipped playfully at her ear, sending waves of pleasure down her spine.    
  
“Promise?” Rose reached up to smooth the velcro name tag, smiling as the light reflected off of her wedding set. Six months they’d been married, but they’d been together for five. Her mum had had a right fit about Jacob’s age, what with him being ten years older. Rose didn’t care. She’d been smitten the instant he’d walked into that basement at Henricks, when she was only nineteen, responding to the burglar alarm and finding her trying to fight off the robbers with only the lottery money bag. “Jacob, do you promise?”    
  
“It’s the anniversary of the night we met, Rose Tyler.” Those deliciously warm lips met hers, making her knees feel a bit shaky. “Of course I promise. When you call your mum in a bit to check on Tony, tell him Daddy loves him.”    
  
“It’ll be Rose McCrimmon, once I get the appointment to change my name.” Rose sighed as he released her, all be it obviously reluctantly. “And I’ll tell him. Then when you get home, we can maybe get started on number two?” The wild flash of his eyes told her that was exactly what he planned to do. “Be safe.”    
  
“Always am.” Jacob smiled, settling his uniform cap on his head. “Lock the door behind me.” She watched as he pocketed his mobile and strapped on his belt, hooking the cord up and over to tuck the clear earbud.    
  
He was halfway out the room when she picked up the keys to his patrol car and jingled them. “Forgetting something, Sergeant McCrimmon.” Rose giggled as he slapped himself on the forehead and came back for them. “I love you.” She held the keys back, tilting her chin up for another kiss. It still made her melt every time they played this little game when he got called in.    
  
“I love you too.” Jacob plucked the keys from her hand, those oceanic eyes dancing under the black rim of his cap. “See you at one.”    
  
“I’ll be here!” Rose called after him, sighing as the front door closed. Just as she promised, she slid the bolt and turned the switch on the knob, watching through the window as his patrol car eased out of the drive and into traffic. Then she went back to their bedroom to call her Mum and tell Tony goodnight and that Mummy and Daddy loved him.    
  
When all that was done, she shimmied out of the lingerie, carefully folding it in a chair to slip back on when Jacob called to tell her he was almost home. She snagged the shirt he had been wearing off the floor, pulling it on over a pair of pajama pants. Then she made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle he’d bought but they hadn’t opened, then went back and flopped on the bed to turn on the telly.    
  
The house was abnormally quiet, with Tony gone for the night. When Jacob got called in at night, Rose normally would bring the three year old in to the bed to snuggle and drift off. Now she was alone for the first time in months. The lack of activity, paired with the reruns on the screen had Rose drifting off. She’d just sleep a wink, and be up and changed when he called.    
  
“Rose.” Jacob’s voice stirred her. “Rose. I love you.” Then the sound of knocking had her shooting up in bed, blinking at the empty room.    
  
It was half past one, according to her mobile when she snagged it up. There was a text from him at eleven forty-five, saying he may get to leave early, because there wasn’t much going on. That was it though, no calls, no voicemails. The knock rang out again, three firm but quiet thuds. As she kicked the covers aside, she smiled. He must’ve let his phone die, and he probably forgot the house keys at the station. It wouldn’t be the first time. “Coming sweetheart!” She called, completely ignoring the sexy outfit. Besides, seeing her in his shirt had the same effect.    
  
Rose slid the bolt and almost turned the knob, until she registered he hadn’t replied. After years of living with a police officer, and his warnings about opening the door at night, Rose peered through the glass, and her stomach hit the floor. It wasn’t James on the stoop. It was his partner from before his promotion, Ianto Jones, and the other sergeant for his section, Gwen Cooper. “No.” She felt the tears start, as she ripped the door open. “No! No!”    
  
“Mrs. Tyler.” Ianto’s face was grim, as they pulled their hats off. “Rose, it is with the deepest regret that I must...” his voice caught, and Rose’s heart shattered. “That I must inform you that at fifteen minutes past midnight... Sergeant.... Sergeant Jacob...” Those normally warm and friendly eyes met hers, brimming with tears. She couldn’t handle it. She just couldn’t. Sobbing, she threw her arms around his neck.    
  
“Sergeant Jacob McCrimmon answered the highest call any of us can receive.” Gwen continued where Ianto faltered, but Rose couldn’t hear her. All she could do was see those bright blue eyes shining down at her, feel his lips on hers as he promised to come back. All she could do was cling to her husband’s best friend, feel his own tears soaking her neck and shoulder as he squeezed her tightly.    
  
It felt like an eternity and a blink all at once, as every fibre of her being rejected what was being said. This wasn’t real. It was just a nightmare. She’d had them before. “Tell me ‘m dreaming. Please, Yan. ‘S not real.” She finally pulled back, pleading with him, but she didn’t wake up.    
  
“Go and change. I’ll drive you down to see him.” Ianto wiped her cheeks, but Rose didn’t feel it. She couldn’t feel anything but the gaping hole in her heart. “I’ll put Tony’s seat in my-“    
  
“He’s at my Mum’s.” Rose replied numbly as she staggered back into the house. She didn’t close the door, as she stumbled into the bedroom. It had felt empty before, but now it felt cavernous, like she was lost in the dark. With a trembling hand, she picked up her mobile, sobbing as she pressed the screen. “Mummy.” She gasped, sinking to the bed, staring at the photo of Jacob on her nightstand. It was him sitting with a nearly one year old Tony in front of the Christmas tree. “He’s gone.”    
  
“Don’t turn on the telly.” Jackie’s voice sounded just as empty. “I’ll bring Tony over right away.”    
  
“Don’t. I’ve got to go to the station. Can I.... Mum... can I?” Rose didn’t even know how to ask, but four hours later Jackie met her at the door of her flat, and they both climbed in her bed with Tony wedged between them.    
  
One year and nine months later, the man in the red suit paused beside the glistening tree already stacked with beautiful packages under it. He gazed over at the small head of dark hair tucked into a blanket on the sofa. He heaved a sigh, as he gently settled his bag down to open it. “Sorry, Tony, but there are some things even I can’t do.” He pulled the primly wrapped gift from inside, nestling it under the tree. “This is the best I could manage.” Then he pulled out the other one, addressed to a name he hadn’t made a gift for in thirteen years. The last time, it had been a shiny red bicycle.    
  
This one he hadn’t been so sure about, but she had written him. Their letters had come in the same day, but in different envelopes. Her request had taken a little searching and calling in a favor from Cupid, but it had been fulfilled. He set the tiny box on top of Tony’s, breathing in the warm love that permeated the home, even if it still held a tinge of loss. Smiling at how strong this little family was, he picked up a cookie to take a bite before drinking the milk.  Then, with a press of his nose, he was back up the narrow chimney.    
  
“Ready, Theta?” He smiled at his son, who was tinkering with the updated navigational system on the sleigh. “You get that thing working.”    
  
“Yup!” He beamed as he shoved his screwdriver and specs in his pocket and hopped back in the sleigh. “The TARDIS is fully functional. Programmed it to your list, checked it twice of course, and it’s running the biochecks on the reindeer now. Rudolph’s nose was throwing off his readings, but I worked it out.” Theta arched an eyebrow as he took up the reins. “What, no cookies?”    
  
“You’ve already had a hundred and six.” Santa laughed at his son, watching as the eight hundred and ninety-nine year old sighed in disappointment. “You want to end up looking like me?” He patted his belly once. “You’ll get your fill, when you take the reins.” With that, he flicked the reins.   
  
“Tony.” Rose yawned happily as she found her son curled up on the sofa. He had most certainly not been there when he fell asleep. She’d sang him a lullaby in his own bed. “Tony, baby, wake up! Santa came.” In an instant, those summer sky eyes flew open, and he shot up with a smile. “See, presents!” She pointed at the extra gifts she had snuck under the tree after tucking him in. The next words out of his mouth hit her like a freight train.    
  
“Yay!” Tony jumped up, looking around, before dashing into the kitchen. “Daddy! Daddy where are you?!”    
  
“Tony!” Rose gasped in shock, as she staggered to her feet. She heard her bedroom door fly open, as he called out again. “Tony, what are you doing?”    
  
The eagerness in his little face was depleted as he dragged himself back into the room. “I asked Santa for a Daddy.”    
  
“Oh, baby.” Rose sank to her knees to scoop him up, kissing his dark hair gently. “Santa can’t do that. He’s magic, but he’s not that magic.” Nobody was that magic. “Santa can’t bring Daddy back. I told you that.” Tenderly, she cupped his cheeks, trying so hard to pour some light back into those watery eyes.    
  
“That’s why I asked him to bring me a new one.” Tony’s tears spilled over onto his cheeks. “‘Nd he didn’t. Because he isn’ real, is he Mummy? He’s fake.”    
  
“Oh, honey, of course he’s real.” Rose wriggled back towards the tree, almost two years of hiding her pain allowing her to smile and pick up a gift. A tiny box on top she didn’t recognize fell over. “See, to Tony From Santa. Open it!” Easing him to the floor, she picked up the tiny box. It must have gotten mixed in at her mum’s while they were wrapping. Except, the tag wasn’t like any they used, but the handwriting was vaguely familiar. “‘Nd Mummy’s got one. See, to Rose from Santa.”    
  
“It’s a bear, a powice bear.” Tony’s sigh of disappointment made Rose rip her eyes away from from the box. It was indeed a bear in a uniform, and there, to her shock, was a name tag: J. McCrimmon. Tony stared at it for a moment, before tossing it aside. “It’s stupid!” The tears began again, and before Rose could stop him, he fled the room.    
  
“Just great.” She leaned against the sofa, picking up the discarded bear. Tenderly, she wiped the bear’s fur and hugged it. She made a mental note to ask Ianto if it was from him. Fighting back her own tears, she picked up the tiny box addressed to her. Carefully, she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid. There, nestled in the wrapping paper was a chain necklace with a key charm on it. “No.... impossible.” Her heart was racing as she picked it up, flipping it over, and she gasped as she saw the familiar inscription.    
  
The key to my heart is your love.    
J.M.    
12-25-2005    
  
That was impossible. Rose had lost this necklace six months ago while at the beach in Wales. How was it here? Yes, she’d caved in to Tony’s demands in September to write a letter to Santa, and yes, this is what she had asked for. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible. Her Mum couldn’t have had it. She wasn’t even with them when Rose had lost it. It couldn’t be possible, unless...    
  
Rose glanced over at the cookies she’d left out. She had intentionally made sure Tony knew they were oatmeal raisin, so she could have them all to herself. He hated oatmeal raisin, but one, just one, had a bite taken out of it. The necklace sliding against her palm brought her gaze back to it. No way, absolutely no way. “Tony!” Rose scrambled to her feet. “Santa is real! I promise!” She fastened the chain around her neck as she raced to the door to his room. The knob was locked. “Baby, come on. He is real.”    
  
Rose couldn’t understand the absolute certainty coursing through her. She was twenty-five years old, and for the first time in thirteen years, she believed in Santa Claus.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Mum.” Theta grinned as he strode into the kitchen where Idris Claus was standing with a mug of hot coffee out stretched. “That for me? Thanks!” He snagged it up, but not before leaning down to drop a kiss on her smiling cheek. Like always, she smelled of cinnamon, pine, ginger, and sunrise. Wait, sunrise? “Was Mother Nature over for breakfast?! You didn’t tell me?!” He leaned against the counter, doing his best not to pout. “Grandmum hasn’t been by since June! I missed her!”  
  
“She was just popping by to remind us that autumn would start soon.” Idris reached up to pat his cheek. “Like your Dah needs reminding, but Grandmums are Grandmums. Even if their boys are multiple millennials old. Where are you off to so early? Thought you’d be down in that laboratory of yours, working on one of those new creations.”   
  
“I am, but first I’m headed to California. Jack wants to show me this new-“ the raised eyebrows had him pausing. He was forgetting something. He knew that look in her ancient but ageless evergreen eyes. “What? What did I forget?” He watched as one platinum eyebrow lifted even higher. “Hang on, autumn is almost here.” Cocking his head, he surrendered to the old magic, letting the whispers of a billion tiny, innocent voices flow through him. “It’s September twentith?!” He nearly dropped his coffee at the exclamation.   
  
“Only took you ages.” Idris grinned, squeezing his hand and she smiled. “Your Dah’s in his office. I’ll be down in a bit. Going to run some cookies out to the workshop.” The oven beside him dinged, as the door opened on it’s own, filling the room with the unmistakable smell of sugar, chocolate, oatmeal, and banana. He felt his face split into a grin, as he plucked one of the monkey shaped treats off the tray. “Oh for goodness sakes, Theta! You’re almost nine hundred! Don’t burn yourself over cookies!”   
  
“Mum, your cookies haven’t ever burned me.” He laughed, dodging her playful swat with the apron she was about to tie on. Then, with a quick snatch, he acquired another warm banana flavored decadent and touched his finger to his nose. In a blink, he found himself perched in the chair beside his father, and he held out the snagged cookie. “Morning Dah!”   
  
“Morning Theta.” That rich baritone, mixed with bells and drums chuckled, as plump fingers plucked it from his grasp, and those sparkling, ageless, but wizened eyes met his. “You missed your Grandmum at breakfast.” From the corner of his beard, a tiny butterfly fluttered out, leaving a trail of golden dust before it vanished. “If you can’t tell.”   
  
“Mum told me.” He set his coffee down, staring at the scroll spread out across the aged desk. “How come you aren’t using that new list I made you?” It wasn’t that Theta didn’t love that magical smell of the parchment, or the hum of wondrous energy that came with touching it and watching the names sparkle and shine, but the electronic one cut the review time in half, and it automatically calculated an algorithm that determined how close a child bordered on naughty or nice.   
  
“I did last night, but I’m ever the traditionalist.” One of those strong, calloused, and enchanted hands clapped on his shoulder. “When it’s your turn, you do it your way.” He watched as his father waved a hand over the scroll, and it curled up to soar across the room. “Speaking of which, it’s nearly your birthday.”   
  
“I know!”   
  
“The bag still isn’t producing for you.” His father sighed. “The sleigh won’t fly when you try, and the list won’t change for you.” Theta watched as his father’s face pulled tight under the full beard. “You’ve inherited all the small magic, Son, but it isn’t enough. To be Santa, it all has to work.”   
  
“I know, Dah, and I’m trying. I’m really trying.” Theta stared down at his coffee, thumbing the handle as he did. He had been trying hard. He could hear the thoughts of children, could understand and speak every language a believer spoke to him, could talk to the reindeer, make magic happen when needed, but for some reason, the most important vestiges of his Father’s legacy just weren’t occurring. “I’ve even been visiting the mortal realm, incognito with Jack, trying to understand what I’m missing.”   
  
“I know you have, but being Santa isn’t just about understanding humanity, Theta.” He father reached over a placed a finger in his chest. “You have to feel it here. You have to truly believe that you can be Santa, that you can love them all, inspire that love and faith.” He pulled his hand back, and to Theta’s surprise, a box materialized in his hand. “This hasn’t been done since my grandfather, but it’s time you learn.” He passed him the box, and the instant it touched Theta’s hands, he felt it. Well, he felt the absence of it. The weight was that of letters, but the contents didn’t radiate with that warming glow of believers. “This is every child since last Christmas who has lost the faith before their time.”   
  
“I can feel the loss.” Theta carefully opened the lid, blinking down at the carefully opened envelopes. There were at least a hundred. “What do I need to do?” He would do it. He was ready to truly begin his training. Whatever it took, whatever the cost, he would pay it.   
  
“Pick the one that tugs at the magic, the one that feels the most empty to you.” His father sighed, as those crystalline eyes flicked down to the box. “If you are truly meant to be a Santa, you’ll find a way to restore it.” Theta closed the box, making to stand. “The Autumn equinox begins in two days. You’ll start then. You have until Christmas Eve at midnight.”   
  
“Until my nine hundredth birthday, or I can never become Santa. I’ll just be another winter sprite, like Mum and the elves.” Theta nodded. “I know. I can do this.”   
  
“Your mother wasn’t always a sprite you know.” His father’s voice made him pause. “She was human when we met. It was her faith, her true belief in who and what I was that allowed her to become an immortal.” His beard shifted, and Theta knew he was smiling. After a thousand years, their love was still as strong as the day they married. “Oh, and See if you can get Jack  to come along with you on this. Cupids know the mortal realm better than any of the other ageless.”   
  
“I won’t let you down.” With that, Theta touched his nose and flopped down on his bed. Then he promptly jumped up with a yelp. “Jack!” He huffed, rolling his eyes at his practically naked best friend reclining on his pillows. “Put some clothes on!”   
  
“You missed our meeting.” Jack grinned as he snapped his fingers and a pair of jeans and form fitting dress shirt replaced the silk boxers he had been wearing. “Cutest couple, I swear.” His eyes narrowed in on the box. “That for me?”   
  
“No, I need a favor.” Theta dropped back onto the bed to open the box and dump the contents out. “My Dah had to invoke the faith trials.” He sighed, staring down at the fifty or so envelopes. “I need you to help me blend in to the mortal realm.”   
  
“The faith trials?!” Jack immediately sat up, his eyes wide in shock. “But that hasn’t been done in...what the hell Theta?! You said the magic was getting stronger!”   
  
“It is, but not like it should!” He picked up an envelope, weighing it in his hand. “I have to choose a child and restore their faith, but how do I pick?” Slowly, he eased the letter out. It was a simple one, a normal one, a little girl had asked for a pony. Magical law prevented Santa from giving a sentient being. All gifts had to be material, or very rarely, a miracle to the family. Not any substantial miracle by a long shot, usually something to ease the family’s worry. Yes, she had lost her faith, but that was on her parents.   
  
“I dunno.” Jack shrugged as he pulled a letter out. “I don’ Exactly pick my couples. The bow and arrows just show up and I fire.” He scanned the letter. “This kid stopped believing because Santa didn’t bring him a dirt bike.” One touch of the letter, and Theta knew it wasn’t the one.   
  
Together they flitted through the envelopes, making it to thirty, when Theta heard Jack sniffle and heave a sigh. “What? What is it?” He was shocked to find his best friend with tears in his eyes. Cupids rarely cried from sadness, as they thrived on new love and hope. “Jack.”   
  
“I marked this boy’s parents.” Jack swallowed, staring down at the letter in his hand. “Tony Tyler-McCrimmon, only son of Rose Tyler and Jacob McCrimmon. It was one of my hardest pairings.” Theta flicked his eyes down to the paper, and he was shocked to see that there were actually two pages. “I can see their fates, you know. They were only going to have five years together, before Jacob died, but oh, those five years were magical.”   
  
“What did he ask for?” Theta reached out for the pages, but Jack shifted the top one to look at the second. “What? How long is his list?”   
  
“He only asked for one thing, but his Mum, Rose, she wrote too. I forgot.” Theta was confused. How could Jack know someone wrote a letter to Santa. “Your dad asked me to find their symbol of love. She lost it on a beach in Wales. She asked for it, so I found it and gave it to him.” Wiping his eyes, Jack passed him the papers.   
  
“But an adult’s letter can’t reach the barrier.” Theta gasped in shock and agony as he closed his fingers on the pages. One was empty, dull and bland like unsweetened flour. The other held just a faint glimmer, the slight spark of belief in the impossible. For the first time in his nine hundred years, Theta felt the belief of an adult.   
  
Sure enough, the neater writing asked only for the lost necklace. It was the shaky, but perfectly spelled, block writing that asked for the impossible. Little Tony Tyler had asked for a new Daddy. The honest yearning was still clinging to the pages, tangible, tugging at his heart like like nothing he’d ever felt, and for the first time in all his life, Theta felt the pain of loss. “Him. It’s him, Tony Tyler-McCrimmon. He’s my task.”   
  
“That’s gonna be hard.” Jack looked up at him, his eyes wary. Theta knew though. He could feel it deep in his soul. If he could restore this now five year old’s belief in Christmas, he could be Santa. “Let’s get started then.” With a snap, a laptop appeared on Jack’s lap.   
  
“Okay Cupid.” Theta tucked the letters into his coat. “Let’s do this.”   
  
“Honestly, Ms. Tyler, Tony would make an excellent addition to Torchwood Academy.” Rose felt her face pull up in a relieved smile. She had been pacing the halls all morning, as her son was put through a series of tests. They range from cognitive abilities, to problem-solving, to understanding of the base curriculum. “He’s only five, but is testing it out with the scores of a nine or ten year old. Not to mention, the theatre teacher feels he could excel there.”   
  
“Thank you, Harriet, really.” Rose couldn’t believe it. Well, she could. Tony was brilliant, always ahead of his age. That wasn’t a surprise, because he got it from his dad. Jacob could have done anything, been anything. He had a genius IQ, had gone to Uni to study physics, but in the end he chose to become a police officer. He said it was the only thing that had called to his heart. He wanted to help people, stop bad guys, and protect the innocent. That had won out over it all. “When can he start?”   
  
“Unfortunately, we don’t have any open scholarship slots until next fall.” Harriet gave her a sympathetic smile, and Rose felt her heart drop. She had been so afraid of that. “But we are accepting paying students after Winter Holiday.” The Headmistress slid her a folder, and Rose picked it up. “This would be the cost of attendance, pickup, drop off, uniforms, textbooks, basic school supplies, and lunches.” Rose swallowed hard as she looked down at the folder. “But come next September, he would have a guaranteed scholarship, as long as he does well academically and socially.”   
  
Rose opened the folder, and she sucked in a breath at the numbers. “Jesus.” It would take all but three thousand of what she had in savings. She had been guarding that nest egg left from the life insurance with a fervor, since the house was paid off with the bulk of it.   
  
It was worth it though, to get Tony into the school. If she minded her spending, didn’t miss a day of work, and forwent their weekly Mum and Son dinners out, she could make it without living completely paycheck to paycheck. “Do you take card, or do I need ta run to the bank?”   
  
“Just fill out this deposit slip, and we’ll draw the funds out tomorrow.” Harriet nodded to the folder, and Rose pulled out the sheet. Digging a pen from her purse, she quickly scrawled the banking information onto it. “This means more to me than you can imagine.” She felt tears sting her eyes, as she slid Harriet the slip.   
  
“I understand, Rose. Being a Mum is hard, and being a single Mum after everything is harder.” Harriet tucked the slip away and stood. “We’ll mail you information about uniform fittings and such in November. I look forward to seeing his smiling face in the halls.”   
  
Rose felt the relief course through her again, as she stepped into the waiting area. Tony was seated in a chair, coloring in his sketchbook. He’d gotten his father’s brains, eyes, nose, hair, and ears, but he’d gotten her smile, her artistic skills, and her broad smile. “Hey blue eyes, you ready?”   
  
“Mummy!” The sketchbook was stuffed away quickly, and he jumped off the chair to hug her. “Did I do it? Do I get to go to school here now?!”   
  
“You’ll start after Christmas.” Rose took his hand to lead him down the hall to the main doors. The bright sun made her squint, but soon her vision cleared to reveal a sleek black sedan with a smiling face waiting.   
  
“Uncle Yan!” Tony broke away to race down the stairs and leap into Ianto’s arms. “Guess what! I get to go to school here now!”   
  
“Of course you got in! You’re the smartest kid in the world.” Ianto laughed as he set Tony down, for the boy to run around to the door and climb in the back seat. “Really, though. He got the scholarship. You literally submitted the application on the due date!”   
  
Rose hugged Ianto as she sighed. Then she slid into the car, looking back at Tony who had pulled his headphones out and was engrossed in some game on his tablet. “The scholarship starts next September, but I paid for the second half of the year tuition so he can start after Christmas.” She opened the folder to show him the amount.   
  
“Are you nuts?” Ianto hissed, looking back at Tony before starting the car. “Rose, that’s almost all that was left.”   
  
“I know, but what else can I do. Coal Hill is threatenin’ to expel him, Yan.” She ran a hand through her hair as she whispered. “Last week, he made the entire class cry, because he told them that Santa and all the rest were fake.” Rose had tried for months after ‘The Great Christmas Meltdown’, as her mum called it, to convince Tony that Father Christmas was real. It hadn’t worked. “Then yesterday, he called Miss Applegate a dunderheaded ape because she mis-pronounced a word at story circle.” Ianto covered a chuckle up with a cough. “‘S so not funny Yan!”     
  
“Well he is Jacob’s son. You knew he was going to be a handful when you went into labor.” Ianto shrugged, but smiled softly at her. “But Rose, the cost of living is only going up, and let’s face it, your art classes always dwindle this time of the year. I don’t want you to have to go back to Henrick’s.”   
  
“With the benefits check, ‘nd the classes, I can do it. Money’s gonna be tight, but ‘ll manage.” Rose knew he was right. While the adult education center where she taught art five days a week paid well enough most of the year, it was based on attendance. “I can put some of my paintings online too, sell them for commissions.”   
  
“What if you rent out the attic?” Ianto’s suggestion was not what Rose had expected. Jacob had just finished renovating the attic into a larger master suite before he died. They had intended to give Tony their room, and turn his room into a nursery when they conceived again. Those ideas had never come to realization, and now the attic was empty except for her paintings waiting to be sold or gifted away. “Could charge a quarter of what your mortgage was, plus a portion of utilities.”   
  
“Okay, now you’re insane.” Rose snorted, as she crossed her arms. “‘M not lettin’ some stranger move into my house. What’f they’re a pervert or something?”   
  
“I’ll check them out for you. I can run a background check, that sort of thing.” Ianto reached over and squeezed her hand. “I don’t want to see my best mate’s girl and my godson struggling is all, and God knows you’d never let me pay for anything.”   
  
“I’ll think about it.” Rose sighed, glancing back at Tony again. He was still oblivious to their conversation. She hated having to take away from what they had together, like movie nights and giggling over pizza at his favorite place. She trusted Ianto. He had been there from the day she met Jacob, to covering his shift when she went into labor, to holding her hand as she stood in the morgue, and he had never once let her or Tony down. If he thought it was a good idea, then she’d do it. “Fine, but you’ve got to help me set up the advert.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Theta, you’re never going to believe this!” Theta looked up from where he was serving his mum a slice of pie. Jack appeared in the middle of the dining room, tablet in hand, wearing nothing but a pink speedo and matching feather boa.    
  
“Hello Jack.” He chuckled as his mum flicked a finger, and Jack was covered in a tasteful toga. “What have I told you about proper dinner wear?”    
  
“Sorry Mama Claus, I was at this crazy or-“ Theta arched an eyebrow in warning, and Jack drew a breath. “Never mind. Anyways, you asked me to keep tabs on any possible openings near or around the Tyler’s while you were working on your backstory.”    
  
“And?” Theta sometimes wish Jack would just get to the point, but he knew he had a tendency to babble himself, so he reined it in.    
  
“Well, it’s your lucky day. She just posted an ad for someone to rent a room in her house.” Jack handed him the tablet, and Theta stared down at it in shock. There it was, plain as day, her name and address. “It’s fate, right? Has to be. You pick her son as your trial, and this shows up. Come on.”    
  
“Jack’s right. Can’t you feel the magic pulling?” His mother’s voice was soft, and yes he could. It was whispering, teasing at his heart, and it made him shiver.    
  
“Yes.” Theta let his fingers fly. Despite being an ageless, spending most of his nearly nine hundred years secluded away in Yule Town, he was more than adept at modern technology. It had always been important to him to keep up with human advancements. So he carefully crafted his email, using his fabricated identity, he sent his reply. He may or may not have tweaked the advertisement so that after his email was sent, all inquiries but his would be returned as undeliverable. “Do you think she’ll be hesitant to accept a man?”   
  
“Of course she will. She’s a believer, and she’ll trust you instinctively.” His father entered the room, smiling as he chuckled deeply. “You’ll have to be careful though, because it will be the others in their lives that may try to rouse doubt.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder as he settled into his usual chair.    
  
“I’ll be careful. I promise.” The tablet beeped, and Theta looked down. Rose had replied, saying she would look into the information he sent and get back to him. “Guess I should go pack.”    
  
“Forget packing.” Jack’s smile was dangerous as his hand closed around his. “We’re taking you shopping!”    
  
“Have fun boys!” Was all Theta heard from his mum before he found himself standing in a crowded department store.    
  
“His entire record is clean.” Rose pulled her thin sweater tighter as she leaned against Ianto’s patrol car. “Not even a parking ticket. I had Gwen run a trace back to the IP address, and she did a pretty thorough check of the computer. There was nothing but schematics for toys, some technology, and about eight thousand ebooks.” Ianto handed her her laptop back as he mimicked her stance. “The guy is legitimate. He used to work for a company called N.P. enterprises, which develops toys and educational games for kids. Now he teaching a theoretical physics class online.”    
  
“Bit of a jump, innit, toy development to physics? Rose slid her laptop into its bag and brushed her hair back. “You really checked into him?” This Jonathan Claus was the only one who had replied to her advert, which was odd. Still, after sitting down with Ianto and going over her budget, it was a good plan.    
  
“It’s a family owned company, started by his Grandfather Kristoff, now owned by his father Nicholas.” Ianto chuckled. “You get it right? Kris Claus, Nick Claus, and they started a toy company.” Rose reached up to fiddle with her necklace, as she giggled. “Ah, there it is. You smiled! Anyways, my break’s over. I’m still picking Tony up from daycare to take him to chess league right?”    
  
“Yeah.” Rose pushed away from the car for a hug. Just like his dad, Tony was already well on the way to become a chess master. “‘M gonna inside tidy up the house.” When she separated from Ianto she smiled, trying her best to push her nerves aside. “I’ll let you know if this Jonathan Claus will be staying.” She squeezed Ianto’s hands gently before he started around the car. “Be safe, Yan!”   
  
“I’ll do my best!” He smiled before ducking into the seat. Then she headed inside.   
  
Rose didn’t have much to clean. It was mostly just Tony’s toys cluttering up the living room and the remnants of his coloring and sketching on the table, but she did want her house to look nice. Jonathan was supposed to be around to see the room at one thirty, and it was already noon. So, she neatly piled things up, washed the few breakfast dishes she had been ignoring, and then swept the floor. She was just about to dig the vacuum out, when she caught sight of the small mantle above the tiny fireplace. “I dunno, Jacob. Am I doin’ the right thing?” She sighed, reaching up to stroke the bear next to the framed picture.    
  
“Torchwood is best for Tony, I know. ‘S just, letting a stranger move in.” The frozen lips didn’t move, and those oceanic eyes stared unseeing out past her. “‘M doing my best, and Yan says it will be good.” She lowered her hand, fiddling with the diamond rings she still couldn’t bear to take off. “I miss you so much. I tried going out last month, ya know. Everyone said it would be good fo me, but you left behind boots that I don’t think anyone cal fill.”    
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose tried hard to remember how those hands had felt, how strong, sure, and safe they had been. The longer he was gone, the more the memories faded. Sometimes, though, when she tried really hard, she could see the basement. She could feel his palm pulling her back. “Run.” He had gasped, as Ianto surged forward to tackle the robber. She hadn’t run. She had watched, gotten in a few good kicks as well, only to be lost in those blue eyes as they looked up from cuffing the man, shocked to find her there still.    
  
Ignoring the vaccum, Rose moved to the kitchen. There she bagged up the rubbish, relined the bin, and then headed outside to dump it in the main can. The recycle one was knocked over, so she bent to straighten it. Then she headed back to the stoop. “Excuse me, Miss. Are you Rose Tyler?” The sudden voice from the previously empty drive startled her, and Rose spun on her heel. Her trainers slipped on the drizzle dampened step, and she found herself falling.    
  
Theta stared out the window of Jack’s car, as the blonde woman descended the short stairs. “That’s her?” He knew she couldn’t see the vehicle, as Jack had it invisible. Her face wasn’t visible from this angle, but he could feel that faint glimmer of belief radiating from her like a lone sun ray.   
  
“Oh yeah.” Jack chuckled. “Just as beautiful as I remember too. Although.” He leaned forward and made an approving sound. “She’s gotten a bit thicker in her bottom, probably from having a kid. Man that is an excellent bot-“   
  
“Jack, focus.” Theta shook his head with a sigh. He picked up the folder with all the documents she had requested, granted, they were all fake: paystubs, references, criminal background check, and his ID. He tucked them into the inner pocket of his pinstriped suit coat and drew a breath. “Here we go.” He made to open the door. “You coming?”    
  
“Yup, and I’ll be invisible to her. If you start to mess up, watch for my cues.” Jack opened his door, and Theta started up the empty drive.   
  
“Excuse me, Miss. Are you Rose Tyler?” He gasped in shock as she spun, saw the tumble coming before her trainer even slipped, and he rushed forward, catching her in his arms. Rose let out a short yelp, and when she steadied herself by grabbing his sleeves, she looked up. Time froze around him.    
  
A shock rushed through him, striking him in his back like lightning, straight through his chest, sending lights across his vision, and his head spun. He sucked in a breath, as his eyes cleared, and he was drowning in mirrored swirls of caramel, honey, and amber. Time restarted. “You alright there?” He managed to gasp.    
  
“Uh, yeah.” Rose felt a shiver run down her spine, as those nimble hands that had saved her now steadied her in place. The fear of the tumble dissipated, clearing the stars and spinning from her head, and she found herself lost in melted chocolate and rich coffee watching her with familiar, gentle concern. A long forgotten sensation surged in her chest, like a hundred butterflies had just taken flight in her heart. “Thank you, um-“    
  
“Jon Claus.” Theta released Rose, offering her a smile. Although he felt a bit too unsteady. Then he saw Jack, just behind Rose, staring down at his hands in shock. His heart jerked as he saw what they held, an empty bow glistening with gold and pink dust. That same dust, invisible to mortals, came out of Theta’s mouth at the same time it left Rose’s. No! that was impossible. It couldn’t be! The bow dissipated, and Jack threw his hands up as his eyes went wide, and his mouth opened in silent defense.    
  
“Rose Tyler.” Rose extended a shaky hand, smiling as she tried to fully calm herself. Well, he had quick reflexes, that was for sure. “Thanks, for catching me.” His fingers closed around hers, and they were surprisingly pleasant as he shook her hand. The smile he gave in response was dazzling, exploding across his entire face, making his eyes crinkle just so in the corners. There it was again, that warm feeling she had forgotten, stuttering in her ribs.   
  
“Any time.” Theta was shocked to find the pink tinge that spread up her cheeks absolutely endearing. Rose was absolutely beautiful, inside and out, but was it really his opinion or was it Cupid’s magic? On second thought, he didn’t really care. Rose’s hand was soft and pleasant, and it felt wonderfully perfect in his own. “I’m sorry for startling you. I know I’m a bit early.”    
  
“It’s fine really.” Okay, she needed her hand back. Rose released him, feeling her cheeks flush, as her tongue teased out to the corner of her lips. Why did this moment feel so familiar? Why was she tucking her hair back and shifting her feet? She was in a basement, staring up at an amused smile, and two shining oceans danced at her in wonder. No, she was on her drive, but the man before her did have an amused smile. His eyes were brown. Why then, did she feel like she’d met him before? “I’m sorry, this is so weird. Have we met before? I feel like we have.”    
  
“No, I’d definitely remember meeting you.” Theta was going to murder Jack, who was now watching the exchange with silent laughter. Focus, he needed to focus. “I just have one of those faces.” He tugged at his ear, a nervous habit he’d tried to break. Tiny flutters filled his stomach, as Rose shrugged, and then her pink tongue wedged behind her teeth in the most alluring way. “May I come in?” Blimey her hair looked so soft, and he wondered how it’d feel slipping through his fingers.    
  
“Right, of course.” Rose ripped her eyes away from Jon, mentally slapping herself as she realized she had been checking out his lean body. God the man was gorgeous though, and that hair was impeccable. She wondered if it stuck up like that naturally, or if it was product. What was she doing? No, she didn’t check people out. “Come on in.”    
  
“I’m going to kill you.” Theta hissed at Jack in Ageless, knowing Rose wouldn’t hear it, as he followed her up to the door.    
  
“I don’t control it!” Jack protested, as he fell in behind him. “The bow appears. I shoot. You know that.”    
  
“Just go.” Theta hissed again.    
  
“You say something?” Rose turned, as she thought she heard whispering behind her. Then again, the air was kicking on so that may have been it.    
  
“I sneezed.” His cheeks flushed a bit, as he stepped inside, and Rose found herself admiring the spattering of freckles just under his eyes. God, what was her problem? What was it about this man that had her totally off of her normal self? It was ridiculous.    
  
“Well bless ya then.” She toed off her trainers, indicating he should do the same. Then, looking down, she had to laugh. “Converse with a suit? That’s a first.” It was oddly him though, and Rose wondered how she just knew and accepted that. He wore Converse with a suit, like Jacob wore a leather coat with everything. “So, this is the hall. The living room is this way. Sorry, my son’s toys are sorta everywhere.”    
  
Theta took in the comfortable room, noting that while there were toys scattered in various shelves and some round bins, none of them were typical five year old requests. The theme seemed to be science, basic engineering, and technology. Then he saw it, the small shrine on the mantle. There was a framed picture beside a candle, and off to the right, was a black bear in a police uniform. He could feel the unmistakable tingle of the workshop’s energy on it, a breath of home.    
  
Rose saw Jon’s focus narrow in on the picture. She swallowed, knowing better than to wait for the question. “My husband, Jacob. He was killed two years ago, trying to break up a fight.” She shook her hair back, as she fiddled with the thin sweater. “I keep it up there, so Tony doesn’t forget what he looks like.”    
  
“I’m so sorry for your loss.” The pain that radiated from Rose was soul deep, and it made Theta’s heart tighten. It wasn’t fresh, but it wasn’t totally healed either. What had Jack done? How could he mark her when she was still carrying her grief? Rose was still wearing her rings! It wasn’t fair. “I can tell you loved him very much.”    
  
“He was my soulmate, ‘nd he was the best father too.” Rose couldn’t talk about it anymore. Sometimes, the pain wasn’t so bad, but other times it ripped through her as fresh as the night it happened. “Um, kitchen’s this way.” She moved past him, trying to center her thoughts on her purpose. “Not much ta see. A kitchen’s a kitchen.”    
  
“A kitchen is never just a kitchen.” Theta was not surprised to find that feeling of love and warmth that permeated the heart of the home. “This is what keeps the house together.” Some of his happiest memories were of him and his parents in the kitchen, laughing and just being together. Then again, their kitchen was also powered by magic, but it still counted.    
  
“Right...” Rose found it a bit weird that his smile had really lit up when he ran a finger along the stove. Still, it wasn’t off putting. She wouldn’t mind a bit having someone else around who knew how to cook. Maybe he had a recipe to make a five year old eat his broccoli. “Um, this is the dining room.” It wasn’t much more than a separate nook off the kitchen, where the back hall led to the downstairs loo that had become Tony’s claimed bath and the stairs. “Let’s go up.”    
  
Theta had no qualms following Rose up the stairs. The house was comfortable, full of warmth and welcome that couldn’t be felt by the skin. It was humming with it, making him smile. It was, indeed, a true home. The landing was small, revealing four doors. Three were closed, but one was opened, just barely, and he could see a desk covered in papers and what looked like an easel. One of the doors was covered in dinosaur stickers and glow in the dark stars. “You’re an artist?”    
  
“Whoops.” Rose pulled the door closed. She had forgotten to shut it after she dropped off her bag that morning. “Yes, um, I teach art at the adult center down the way.” She pointed to Tony’s door. “That’s Tony’s room. Mine’s here.” She nodded her head to hers, glad she closed it because she hadn’t folded the laundry she’d dumped on it after breakfast. “Your room is this way.” She caught herself, as she reached for the attic door. The words had slipped out, like her mind was already made up. It wasn’t, was it? “I mean, if everything you brought is in order.”    
  
“It is.” Theta made sure he gave her a friendly and reassuring smile. The shy one he got in response made his stomach do a little flip. Rose opened the door and flicked a switch, revealing a set of wooden stairs. He followed her up, and he felt his eyebrows raise as he took it in.    
  
The attic room wasn’t just a room. It was like a separate suite entirely. The bed area was tucked behind a wall, but to get to it he had to pass through a section with a rather cozy looking love seat and table. That section of wall had been converted into a floor to ceiling bookcase, and it was crammed with books and globes and knickknacks. A door was opened, beside a closed one, and one look inside showed him a spacious looking ensuite with a garden tub and separate shower. Beside it was a closed door, that obviously led to a closet. “It’s perfect.” His gaze fell on the bed, and instinctively he touched it. He expected to feel the tingle of happiness and joy there, but it was blank. The bed had been in the room a while, judging by the dust she had tried to clean off, but it had never been used.    
  
“Thanks. Jacob spent months on it, but we never got to move up here.” Rose had avoided the room for that reason. It wasn’t right for her to sleep up there alone. It wasn’t their bed. “So, what d’ya think. For the price I mean?” The suite was huge, taking up the entire length of the attic. It may as well be a studio flat. She blinked, and Jon produced a folder from his jacket.    
  
“I think you’re seriously undercharging.” Theta chuckled at the shocked look on her face. He rocked on his heels as she moved to sit on the loveseat, looking over his paperwork. With her distracted, he could really take her in.    
  
Rose was beautiful, stunning really, with her bottle blonde hair and chipped nail polish. The way she chewed her lip as she read was adorable, but he could see the wear on her, how her shoulders never seemed to fully relax, how there was just a hint of dark spots under her eyes. She was happy, that was easy to tell, but that happiness couldn’t disguise the weight she was obviously carrying. “I can also pay the first two months in advance.” He flicked his finger, calling on the magic, and he felt the weight of cash in his pocket.     
  
Rose already knew everything he had would be clean. Ianto had already double and triple checked, but she couldn’t tell him that. She looked up, finding herself momentarily stunned by the soft way he was analyzing her. The last time she had seen that look directed at her, Jacob had shooed her away from Tony’s booster seat at the table and told her to go have a glass of wine and a long bath. Why did she keep comparing them? They looked nothing alike, but somehow, they were similar. “How do you feel about banana pancakes?” She closed the folder, already knowing she was saying yes.    
  
“I love banana pancakes!” Theta hadn’t meant to sound so exuberant his voice pitched an octave. He couldn’t help it. He loved food, all kinds of food, but banana anything was his favorite. “Especially with strawberry syrup and whipped cream, mmmm, with a glass of-“    
  
“Orange juice with pulp.” The words slipped out, startling her as much as it must have him, because Jon’s eyes went wide. Oh God, why had she done that? She was only asking, because she’d promised Tony breakfast for dinner. “How’d you know?” His exuberant smile faded to one of confusion, and Rose shot to her feet. No, she wouldn’t let the tears fall.    
  
“‘S how Tony likes it.” And how Jacob had too. “We’re having them for dinner. If you want to join us. Not that ‘m asking if you’re movin’ in tonight. You can, but, I-“ Rose snapped her mouth shut. She hadn’t felt so flustered or out of control of her month since her first date with Jacob.    
  
“Will there be bacon?” Theta could tell this conversation somehow made her uncertain. He didn’t know how. Why would him liking the same thing as her son throw her into such a frantic state. “I love bacon.”   
  
“Tony hates it, but I can cook you some.” Jacob had hated it too. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting. Rose seriously needed to calm down. “Then I can break the news to him about you renting the room.” She headed towards the door, needing to get back to her comfort zone, and it was not this room. Also, the lease was downstairs. What the hell had she gotten herself into now?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Who’re you?” The child’s voice made Theta look up from where he was hanging the long overcoat he had once gotten from Janice Joplin at one of Jack’s parties on the edge of a chair.    
  
He had donned it while ‘fetching his things’, and had let the slight rain dampen it so Rose would think he had indeed been out gathering his suitcases. In reality, he’d just took a brief hop to Japan, hoping to find Jack. When that had been fruitless, he’d stood invisible outside long enough to get wet and then snap his stuff down from home.    
  
A dark haired boy with the bluest eyes and Rose’s cheeks and lips was staring up at him from in front of man in a uniform. There he was, Anthony Peter Tyler-McCrimmon. Theta grinned, as he dropped to one knee to be eye level with him. “I’m Jon Claus. You must be Tony. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He extended a hand, as that young gaze narrowed analytically. The small hand took his, and Theta winced internally at the absolute lack of magic in him. He was still innocent, utterly good and blameless, but there was none of the spark that allowed young humans to see or believe.    
  
“You smell like wet pine trees.” Tony said, shaking his hand. “Where’s my Mummy?”    
  
“I think she went upstairs to put away your laundry.” Theta stood as Tony released his hand, and he offered it to the man eying him with open caution. The man took his hand, and Theta read him. He was Ianto Jones, believer until he was ten, and Tony’s godfather.  “Ianto, Right?”    
  
“Exactly. I’m Tony’s godfather. Nice to meet you Jon.” While there was some distrust in his mind, Ianto was polite.    
  
“Yan!” Rose felt herself smile as she came down the hall from the stairs. She giggled as Tony barreled towards her with a smile, and she scooped him up, bag and all. “Hey baby. How was chess league?”    
  
“I won both matches!” Tony squeezed her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, but he immediately began to wiggle. “Can I watch some telly?”   
  
“Only a bit, then you’ve got to do your reading.” Kissing his hair, she set him down and watched as he tore through the kitchen. “You staying for dinner, Yan?” She glanced over the men’s stances. Ianto wasn’t giving Jon the same look he’d given her two horrible attempts at dates last month, so he wasn’t feeling anything odd from him.    
  
“Love to, but I’m going out with Chris.” Ianto offered her an apologetic smile. Chris was a guy he had met at some trivia thing at the pub. Rose didn’t like him. He wasn’t Ianto’s type, at all. She had no doubt this first date would also be a last date. “But call me-“    
  
“If I need anything. Always do.” Rose nodded as Ianto headed back out the door. Jon was gathering up a knapsack and taking two suitcases in hand. “That all you brought?” For a man who was heir to a successful company and taught advanced science, he sure didn’t have a lot.    
  
“I’m really good at packing.” Theta chuckled. He had only brought down clothes and books he thought he’d need immediately. He could always call home and have his Mum or Dah send something down. Rose’s incredulous look made him grin. The moment Tony had hugged her, that silent weight seemed to lessen, and she was like a supernova of happiness and love. It was dazzling. “Give me half a tick, and I can help with dinner.”    
  
“Oh, you don’t have to.” Rose found herself feeling a bit too warm under the excitement in his gaze. “I can call you down when it’s ready. Go on then.” She turned away, trying to ignore just how his wide, toothy grin made her feel a bit tingly. She found Tony’s bag abandoned on the counter, and she opened it to pull out his daily binder. There hadn’t been any phone calls today, and that gave her hope.    
  
September 22, 2012   
  
Tony refused to play with the other kids at recess. They were imagining they were hunting a dragon. When asked why he preferred to build with the blocks, he said ‘Anybody who believes in magic is a loon.’   
I’d like to schedule a meeting about his behavior.    
  
H. Applegate    
  
“Bollocks.” Rose groaned, grabbing a pen from the drawer and signing her name with a time for the appointment. It didn’t matter anyways. After the Holidays, Tony would be at a different school. She did wish, however, that he would just believe. He had the imagination, but he didn’t believe. It hurt her heart that he had given up on that aspect of joy that she, herself, believed was real. There was no explanation unless it was.    
  
“Bad news?” Jon’s voice made her jump. She hadn’t expected him to be down so quick, and Rose shoved the binder away. Where did he get off asking ab-“Sorry, that was nosey of me.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking up on the balls of his feet, and the apologetic smile had her brief flicker of anger dissipating. “My Mum says I shouldn’t stick my nose where it doesn’t belong. I’m still working on that.”    
  
“It’s fine.” Rose moved Tony’s bag to the peg beside the living room, and the sound of a bowl setting down had her turning. “What’re you doing?” She arched an eyebrow as he plucked the bunch of bananas from their hook. “I don’t need help.” She hurried forward, shooing him away. Her hands brushed his sleeve, and a strange scent brushed over her. Jon smelled like snow covered Christmas trees and some sort of incense. She hadn’t smelled it earlier, but then again she had been a bit dazed. It was wonderful. Wait, what? Why had she thought that?   
  
“Jon! Do you like robots?” Tony’s voice made Theta jerk. He’d been frozen in place by Rose’s touch, the way her eyes had gone sort of soft despite her protests against his help. He really needed to talk to Jack.    
  
“I love robots!” He called back, surrendering the bananas to Rose, who was blinking and shaking her head. Theta knew she was feeling it too, and he swallowed. “I’ll just go watch telly with Tony, yeah?” He was proud of himself for not stuttering.    
  
“Uh, yeah. That’s a good idea.” Rose needed some space to breathe, because she recognized this feeling now, the one that was making her feel so off kilter. No, it wasn’t possible. She couldn’t like him. She barely knew him. Shaking herself, Rose went to work making the batter for the pancakes.    
  
Theta flopped down next to Tony, who had the telly on, but he was busy with a pile of parts for a small, brightly colored robot. “Whatcha buildin’?” The boy was intently focusing on trying to snap an arm onto the body.   
  
“A robot, but ‘s hard gettin’ the arm on.”    
  
“Can I try?” This was why he was here, after all, to help this little boy. He grinned as the parts were surrendered.    
  
“How come you’re here? Mummy never brings strangers over.” Okay, so the boy was pretty clever. Theta had gathered he was a bit smarter than most five year olds, but he hadn’t expected him to be so blunt.    
  
“I’m going to live upstairs for a while. So, we’re gonna be friends, right?” He snapped the arm into place and surrendered it back to waiting hands.    
  
“I guess.” Tony shrugged, as he began rifling through some legs. “I don’ really have friends. I heard Mummy tell Gran ‘s because ‘m rude to the other kids.” Theta wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the matter of fact tone that sounded far too mature for five. “I want to be an astr’naut when I grow up. ‘M gonna fly a ship to Mars.”    
  
“Oh! That’s a really good plan.” The faith may be gone, but Tony did have imagination of a different sort. That gave Theta hope. “When I was little, I wanted to be a pirate. Being an astronaut sounds way cooler.” That sweet face burst into a smile. The smell of pancakes was filling the air, as was the aroma of bacon. “Your mum’s a good cook then?”    
  
“The best.” Tony wriggled a head onto the robot, and then he flipped it over. “Better than Gran.” He took on a conspiratorial look and leaned over. “Never eat my Gran’s cookies. They taste like salt.”    
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Theta picked up another robot body, quickly assembling it. “Want to play Mars explorers with me?” If he was going to complete his trials, he really needed to get Tony’s trust. One thing he had learned over nine hundred years was that the quickest way to do that was through play. He had never seen a child brighten up so quickly.    
  
Rose couldn’t hear much over the show on the telly, but when she had peeked in just before starting the bacon, Jon had been helping Tony with his robot toys. She was glad Tony was being polite, because most adults found his personality brusque and rude. Okay, so it drained her sometimes too, but her mum had assured her that was just a natural part of parenting.    
  
It was the sound of giggling and cushions hitting the floor pulled her away from where she was plating the food. Tony had donned one of his plastic space helmets and had a light up laser gun in hand. He was perched like a gargoyle on the arm of the sofa. Suddenly Jon emerged from behind the wall of cushions, with an alien mask on. “No, don’t shoot! We’re friendly!”    
  
“This isn’ a gun. ‘S a sample scanner!” She watched as Tony jumped off the sofa, landing on a throw pillow. “‘M here to learn ‘bout your people!”    
  
“We build robots!” Jon produced one of Tony’s robots, holding it out. He must have seen her, because he lowered the robot. “And we loooooove banana pancakes.”    
  
“Me too!” Tony turned, his face breaking into a grin. “Yay for Mars Banana Pancakes!” She laughed out loud at his exuberance, snagging his helmet off as he ran past.    
  
“Sorry, he can get a little excited sometimes.” Rose tucked it under her arm as Jon pulled the mask off and made quick work of putting the cushions back on the sofa. She was highly relieved that he was smiling and not irritated.    
  
“Oh, it’s fine. He’s a really smart kid.” Jon ran a hand through his hair, as he sniffed the air. “Like crazy smart. I’ve never met such an articulate five year old.”    
  
“Un, yeah. He’s gifted.” Rose gestured past her, breathing in that pleasant scent as he passed by. “He learned how to read and write at three. Jacob taught him.” She could nearly picture them curled up on the sofa with a book, their identical eyes moving as Tony read out the shaky words. “He actually starts at Torchwood in January.” She grabbed the plates, and before she could ask, he had picked up the cups.   
  
“They have a whole building jus’ for science!” Tony piped up from his seat.   
“‘Nd a chess group! I love chess!” He wriggled in his chair, those bright eyes never leaving the plate. “Almost as much as banana pancakes.”    
  
“Me too!” Jon set the cup down, and Rose swallowed as he settled into Jacob’s old chair. She started to protest, but bit it back. She set the plates down and took her own seat. “Maybe we can play a game some time.”   
  
There was a bit of silence, as they all ate. Rose was glad Tony was taking this in stride. She had been worried he’d pitch a fit, like he had when she tried to hire an in home babysitter over daycare. Then, Jon spoke and Rose almost choked on her food. “Tony, it’s only a few months ‘til Christmas. Do you know what you’re going to ask Santa for?”    
  
“Don’t be stupid. Santa’s not real.” Her son didn’t even look up from his plate.    
  
“Yes he is, Tony.” Rose offered Jon an apologetic smile. “And don’t call people stupid. ‘S not polite.” If Jon was offended, he didn’t look it. In fact, his eyes had a gleam of challenge, and he smirked. God that smirk was earth shattering.    
  
“You’re Mum’s right. Santa is very, very real.” Theta was not upset by Tony’s rebuttal. He had expected it, but after learning just a bit more about him, he knew just how to counter. “Why do you think he’s fake?”    
  
“Because magic is fake, duh.” Tony looked up at him, his little face full of annoyance. “If magic is fake, then Santa is too.”    
  
“Oh, well. I dunno.” Theta smiled over at Rose, who was watching the exchange with a nervous expression. “Magic is just science we haven’t figured out yet.” The boy’s face scrunched up in thought, and Theta knew he had him.   
  
“Huh. I didn’ think of that.” Tony’s surprised tone had Rose holding her breath. How had Jon done that? Any mention of Santa usually preceded an outburst. “Tell me more.” She reached up to touch her necklace, wondering just how this conversation would go.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

“But the earth has over six billion people on it. I read it in a book at the library.” Tony had pushed his plate aside and was kneeling on his chair, his tiny chin resting on his palm. Honestly, it was so adorable Rose couldn’t break the conversation up. So she pulled the plate away and stacked it on hers. “How could he deliver presents to every single one?” She was anxiously awaiting this rebuttal. So far, Jon had not missed a beat.    
  
The man was formulating responses almost as if he anticipated every question Tony had. Either he had had this conversation dozens of times before, or he had been waiting to have it. Either way, he was completely focused in on her son, talking to him like an adult, keeping his posture open and calm instead of closed off and domineering. If she didn’t already believe, given her own miracle, she would have been convinced just by his conviction.    
  
“Well not everybody celebrates Christmas, so that takes a lot of people out of the delivery.” This was his domain. This was his life. Theta didn’t need to do anything more than explain everything he had lived. “Plus, Santa only delivers to children. He might sometimes deliver to adults or older kids, but only if they write him.” He ran the calculations of this years list he had seen his father reviewing in his mind. “So, he really only delivers to somewhere between half a billion or so people.”    
  
“But how does he manage that?” Tony scrunched his nose up, as if contemplating the figure. He was sharp, but the magnitude was still well over his head. Honestly, it was still over Theta’s sometimes, but that was the glory of magic. “Half a billion presents wouldn’t fit on a sleigh.”   
  
“Well, he uses transdimesional engineering.” Tony balked back, his face completely bewildered. Rose giggled beside him, and Theta looked over to see she had pulled a leg up to rest her chin on and was watching them with a broad smile. The intensity of it made him lose his thoughts for a moment. “It’s hard to explain, but his bag is like it’s own dimension inside. That make sense.”    
  
“Yeah... sorta.... no.” Tony squished his nose up, looking so much like Jacob that Rose’s heart melted. “Hang on. ‘S bigger on the inside?”    
  
“Exactly!” Jon snapped his fingers with a laugh, as he chuckled. “Anything else?” Rose was lost for a second in the honest inquiry in his eyes. They shifted over to hers, and the light overhead made them sparkle like they had been filled with gold dust. He blinked, and the sparkle was gone.    
  
“How does he make it to every house on his list in twenty-four hours?” Tony leaned back, crossing his arms like he did every time he knew he had check mated an opponent. The defiance in his eyes was wild, and Rose wondered if she would ever see them shine in magical wonder again.     
  
“He bends time. Well, he doesn’t really bend it so much as he manipulates the time streams at synchronized points allowing him to slip between the relative dimensions.” Theta paused as mother and son let out a simultaneous sound.    
  
“Huh?”    
  
“He has something on his sleigh called the TARDIS.” Theta realized he had jumped just a little too far over their heads. Okay, so he’s practically launched out of their orbit. How could he explain it? “Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, T A R D I S. It’s a device that allows him to travel between dimensions and move faster than light.”    
  
“But a human would be crushed if they moved faster than light.” Tony shook his head, raising one tiny eyebrow. Rose bit her lip, waiting for Jon’s rebuttal to that. She really shouldn’t have let him watch that documentary on whether inter galactic travel would be achievable on the next hundred years. She had gotten a chance to mop the floor undisturbed, so it was a win.    
  
“But you’re assuming he is human.” Jon leaned back, and he smirked that damned smirk again. It suited his sharp features so well, and Rose felt a flash of heat fill her chest.    
  
“So he’s an alien?”    
  
“No, he’s from the realm of the ageless.” Theta could tell he had Tony’s attention now. His tiny mind was whirring behind those eyes, and he leaned forward. “Another dimension you see. Thousands of years ago, the race of the ageless were exploring their universe. They found this rift, you see.” He raised his hands, pressing them together. “The eldest of them all, Gaia, she was curious about the rift. So, she poked and pulled until it opened.” Parting his hands, he created an opening. “Then she slipped through. She found this brand new universe, only a few million years old, practically a baby. Best of all, she found this wonderful planet called Earth with this amazing race called humans. So she went back, told her people, and they ventured in.”   
  
“What happened when they came to Earth?” Tony’s voice was low with rapt wonder.    
  
“Well, Gaia loved it so much, she couldn’t bear to leave. So she took the humans, nurtured them, gifted them with seeds and animals from her realm. They mistook her for a goddess, and called her Mother Nature.” Theta could see his Grandmother’s smile, when she had told him this story when he was all of fifty eight. “Many of the others joined her. There were the Season Sisters: Spring Summer, Autumn, and Winter. There were the Amores, which humans later called Cupids.”    
  
“So where does Santa fit into this?” Rose was beyond curious about the story. She’d researched many folklore about Santa over the last year, but none had covered this. She wondered if he had invented the tale on his own. He must have.    
  
“Well, Gaia had never really been around Winter or her children before. See, she normally prefers Summer and Spring. Then she met one of Winter’s sons. Instantly, she fell in love. They married, and had a son. He had all of Gaia’s wisdom, compassion, and curiosity. So he traveled amongst the humans.” Jon’s voice had dropped, taking on the tone of someone who had years of experience telling stories. It was absolutely impossible for Rose to not lean in closer, glancing at Tony who was just as captivated as she was.    
  
“He found this festival called Yule. The humans would gather, decorate trees around their villages or in their homes with berries, nuts, and trinkets for the animals and sprites on the longest night of the year.” Theta wasn’t sure where to look. He knew his mission was Tony, and the boy had fallen completely silent.    
  
Yet Rose was just as enthralled, and those amber eyes made heat flush into his veins when her teeth caught her lip. He had to focus on Tony. “He was so moved that the humans had wanted to make sure his cousins and the animals were fed that night, that he had to repay them. That whole year, he traveled from town to town, whispering to children about a mystical man named Kris Kringle, who was a winter sprite. If they were very good, didn’t misbehave, he would leave them gifts on Yule as well. That Yule, he did just that.”   
  
“He was the first Santa?” Rose smiled. She had completely forgotten what had prompted the tale, but she didn’t care. It had been told with such conviction, that she could barely breathe.    
  
“So Santa isn’t human. He’s from another dimension?” Of course Tony would remember. His question nearly broke the magic, but Jon leaned in to nod and smile.    
  
“Exactly, but since that first Santa, the line has continued. From father to son to grandson.” Theta wanted so badly to call the magic, to show Tony the truth then and there. It would be perfect, too easy, but he wasn’t allowed to intentionally reveal himself. Tony had to find the belief in himself. “Although, I have it on very good authority that the current Santa met a human woman nine hundred years ago and fell madly in love with her. She loved him too, so much so, that Gaia turned her into a winter sprite so they’d be together forever. They have a son. His name is Theta, and he is training to become the next Santa.”    
  
The silence in the room seemed to spark. Rose swore she smelled that pine scent again, but it was intermixed with fresh baked cookies and pipe tobacco. She half expected to see snow falling beyond the window, but all she saw was the clock. It was almost Tony’s bedtime.    
  
“But how do the rein-“    
  
“I think we’ve pestered Jon long enough.” She stood up, offering the man an apologetic look. “Bath time sweetheart.”    
  
“But Mum!” Tony pouted, and Rose gave him her ‘now’ look. She didn’t miss Jon’s chuckle as he stood. Tony pushed away from the table and skulked to the bathroom.    
  
“Sorry he sorta bombarded you like that.” Rose gathered the plates, heading into the kitchen to out them in the sink. “And thanks, for bein’ so tolerant of his questions. Most adults get frustrated when he starts trying to prove them wrong.”    
  
“Oh, it’s fine.” Theta couldn’t help but follow after her, setting the empty cups aside. “His imagination is just a bit different than other kids. I’m surprised you want him to believe. Most parents just give up when the kids figure it out.” He whispered, making sure Tony couldn’t overhear. The true believer light in Rose had glowed so bright during the story. He wondered if he could fan it more. He just needed her to say it.    
  
“Yeah, but the magic of Christmas should be enjoyed as long as possible, yeah.” Rose’s voice was a bit sad, as she shrugged, raking the left over batter in the bin. “There’s so much bad in the world, I want him to believe in something purely good. He’s so smart, but I don’ want ‘im growing up too fast.” Theta leaned down, catching her eyes, watching as the glow burned inside of them.   
  
“Growing up doesn’t mean you have to stop believing.” Jon bumped her with an elbow, and Rose had to lean in for him to whisper. “I’m a grown up, and I believe in Santa Claus.” The confession had their faces so close, Rose found she lost her breath. His eyes, so warm and calm, made her head spin as they flicked between hers. “How about you, Rose Tyler? Do you believe?”    
  
“Actually.” She swallowed, her entire body felt like it was humming again. “I do. I can’t explain why, but I do believe he is real.” She expected a rebuttal, a laugh, or even him to roll his eyes. Instead, that toothy grin lit up his face as Jon pulled away.    
  
“I think between the two of us, we can restore Tony’s belief too.” Theta had to pull back, because the urge to lean further in had been overwhelming. They may have been marked by a Cupid’s bow, but Rose didn’t know that. She wasn’t ready, and he wouldn’t push it. He needed to talk to Jack. “I’m going to go unpack.”    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose shook her head as Jon disappeared down the hall. What was going on with her? How did he keep managing to make her feel so, so, alive? She hadn’t felt like this in years, seven and a half years to be exact. Heaven help her, she was attracted to him. She sucked in a breath, looking down at her hands gripping the sink. The diamonds sparkled up at her, and she let out a sigh as guilt washed through her. “I can’t be.” She gulped, before pushing away to fetch Tony’s pajamas.   
  
Theta closed the door behind him, pulling out his mobile and pressing Jack’s contact. “Oi! You get over here now.” He hissed in Ageless.    
  
“It’s not my fault!” Jack popped into existence, thankfully clothed. “I told you! I don’t have a choice.”    
  
Theta rounded on him, doing his best to keep in control. “But how?! I’m an ageless, and she’s mortal! This doesn’t make sense.” He threw his hands up, turning to his cases. With a snap, the clothes flew to the closet. “Did you even try to look into it?”    
  
“Where do you think I’ve been?” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “But there’s only two other Supreme Cupids besides me, and they’ve never done a mortal/ageless marking.” He groaned, and Theta dropped beside him. He could see something in Jack’s eyes, it may have been fear, uncertainty, he wasn’t sure. “Something else happened, and I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”    
  
“Tell me.” Theta needed to know. He had to know if being marked with Rose would somehow impede his mission or if it would help. Jack was, for once, floundering for words.    
  
“I couldn’t see your destinies, not past them merging in love. Past that, it was blank.” His friend sighed, shaking his head and meeting his eyes. “It was like when I was a Base Cupid, when I could mark as I pleased. Those joinings may last hours or years. We can’t see destinies until we are Master Cupids, you know, long term important bindings. Supremes, we see soulmates. Theta, I can only mark the most important of soulmates, and I get my magic off the love that comes from seeing their futures.”    
  
“Is it because of my magic?” Theta didn’t know of any other ageless who had ever been marked. Because they lived for eons, many didn’t even take life partners. Granted, the Claus line always had, but his parents hadn’t been marked. They hadn’t needed to be. “Or is it because she’s, oh, I don’t know.” He gave an exasperated sigh. “Grieving over her dead soulmate?”   
  
“I don’t know if it’s your magic, but it’s definitely not her grief.” Jack drew in a shaky breath. “Just, well, let her make the first move. That’s all I can advise. I can’t explain it, but the magic is telling me the ball is in her court.” He cocked his head, and Theta groaned. He knew that look. “Sorry, buddy. Gotta fly. I’m needed in Dubai.” With a poof, Jack was gone.    
  
“Well isn’t this just brilliant?” Theta groaned, as he flopped back on the bed. He’d been in the mortal realm less than twenty-four hours, and he was in way over his head.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Like always, the months preceding the holidays became a blur for Rose. One minute she was kissing Tony goodnight and knocking on Jon’s door to let him know Tony was a light sleeper for the first two hours, so try to keep any noises low, the next the man had been in her house two weeks.    
  
He was such an odd man, but Rose found that having him in her house wasn’t as weird as she had believed it would be. His entire presence was oddly soothing, with his easy smiles, constant babble, and to top it all off, Tony had taken to him like they’d been friends forever. She had been hesitant about it at first, but Jon had yet to lose patience with her son. From silent chess games while she finally got to finish the book she’d been working on for a month, to the pair sitting cross legged on the floor with a bowl of popcorn between them while they watching Tony’s favorite science show for kids, Jon never grew irritated or brusque.    
  
Sometimes, the normality of it all caught her off guard. It was like he had always been there, the way he smoothed himself into their life’s routine. He hadn’t been, of course, but still. The longer Jonathan Claus spent with them, the more Rose found that her attraction to him was growing. She didn’t know if he felt the same, because he never mentioned it. Sometimes, though, his gaze would meet hers, and he’d smile so sweetly. Other times, he’d look up from his morning coffee and take in her outfit, while Tony tied his shoes, and compliment it politely, but there was never any push behind his actions.    
  
Rose was a bit ashamed to admit that she looked forward to him stumbling down the stairs every morning and to seeing his brilliant smile when they came home in the evenings and he was seated at the table with his sleek laptop. She hadn’t told anyone yet, not her mum, not Shareen, definitely not Ianto, and not even a whisper to Jacob as she curled up in bed. Those two fruitless dates hadn’t given her so much guilt, but somehow just finding herself wondering if those nimble hands would feel nice laced with hers did.    
  
She knew the guilt was silly, unwarranted, but she couldn’t help it. Everyone around her had been fine, even encouraging, with her before. They had said almost three years wasn’t to early to at least try, because she was young, and Tony was still at an age where bringing in a new man wouldn’t be as troublesome as it would when he was approaching his teen years. So Rose didn’t understand why this had her so torn up. The support boards online all said it was normal though, as she scanned through them, unable to post herself.    
  
It had made her sleep the night before fitful, as she tossed and turned. Mostly because she had dreamed of Jon, not anything untoward, just a harmless thing where they had been walking through a store. Still, it had woken her up, making her roll over to the empty side of the bed, and snuggle into Jacob’s pillow. Sleep had been elusive until three.    
  
Groaning, she pulled the covers off of her head, anticipating the ache that came with only three hours of sleep and wiped her sticky eyes. It didn’t come. She squinted at the alarm clock, so blatantly telling her it was Sunday morning and nearly eight. She gasped, shooting up. Tony was always up between six and six thirty, always, without fail. He should have either crawled in her bed for some snuggles or whined and whimpered that he was hungry. “Tony!”    
  
Scrambling out of bed, Rose stumbled to the door. Was he sick? She pushed open his door, but his bed was empty. “Tony?” She yelped, rushing to the stairs. She was five down when the smell of coffee, pancakes, bacon, and french toast greeted her, accompanied with a giggle. “She likes the powdered sugar on them.” Tony’s voice made her relax. “And cinnamon.”    
  
“And you’re sure she likes roses?” Jon’s soft question was accompanied by the sound of glass on wood. “Because if she doesn’t, I’m gonna eat your last ice cream.” Rose tiptoed down the last few stairs, holding her breath as she peeked around the corner. She wasn’t sure what was waiting, but the scene before her was absolutely precious.    
  
Tony was perched beside the sink, finishing off an oddly shaped pancake. Beside him was a wooden tray, with a cup of coffee, a plate of french toast, and a thin vase with a pink rose in it. Jon was putting up the containers of confectioners sugar and cinnamon. “I don’t like roses.” She informed the boys, brushing her hair back and silently wishing she had at least worn some of her nicer pyjamas. “I love them.”    
  
Theta spun, feeling his face flush at Rose’s unexpected arrival. “Oh, good morning Rose. Did we wake you?” He closed the cabinet, taking in her bedraggled appearance. He had thought he heard her tossing and turning, maybe even crying, the night before. He obviously had, but she still looked absolutely adorable all rumpled and yawning.    
  
“Mummy! You ruined the surprise! I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.” Tony announced with a pout, and the giggle that came from Rose had his stomach doing flips.    
  
“I’m sorry baby.” Rose wandered farther in to kiss her son on the head. “I woke up ‘nd you weren’t in your bed. I had to make sure you were okay.”    
  
“Jon made me breakfast!” Tony squirmed, before pointing at the tray Theta had been preparing. “And I helped make you french toast!”    
  
Those slightly reddened but still stunning eyes met his, and Theta found himself shifting uncertainly. “I was coming in about six from a jog, and Tony came into the hall saying he was hungry.” Hoping she wasn’t upset or angry, he offered her an apologetic smile. “Thought you might like a bit of a lie in. So I made him pancakes.”    
  
“Dinosaur pancakes!”    
  
“Right, Tony, dinosaur pancakes.” Rose’s expression softened as her shoulders relaxed. “He wanted to bring breakfast up to you.” He was just glad she hadn’t asked where the flower came from. He may have told Tony he’d gotten it from the neighbor’s bushes, but in reality he’d magicked it while the boy went to pee.    
  
“That’s so sweet, Tony.” He watched as she kissed his dark hair again, and Theta beamed. Good, she wasn’t weirded out by it. “Thank you, too, Jon.” Then, to his surprise, she reached over and squeezed his hand. It shot warmth and excitement up his arm, and it took a herculean effort not to pull her in for a hug. “Why don’t I take my little surprise to the table then, yeah?”   
  
“Am I going to Gran’s today?” Tony asked through his last mouthful of breakfast, as Rose picked up the tray.    
  
“Actually, Gran went to visit cousin Mo.” Theta had yet to meet Jackie Tyler, the apparent matriarch of the little family he’d snuck his way into. “So, I thought we might go to the park ‘nd then get groceries.” He couldn’t help but smile as Tony’s face split into a syrup covered grin. “What’dya think, sticky face?” She queried, exiting towards the dining room.   
  
“Can Jon come?” Tony slid his plate into the sink, before Theta could stop him, and jumped down to pursue his mum. Part of him wanted to do the same, but he decided to start loading the dishwasher instead.    
  
“Baby, ‘m sure Jon has other plans.” He absolutely did not. Honestly, a day in the park with the people who were quickly becoming his favorite humans sounded wonderful.    
  
“Actually,” Jon’s slightly nervous smile peeked around the corner, taking Rose by surprise. “I’m plan free. I don’t mind, if you don’t.” She didn’t, did she? Those chocolate eyes flicked between her’s and Tony, who had an eager look. “Two adults might make carrying the groceries easier.”    
  
“You’re sure, Jon?” Rose found she did want him to come. She’d appreciate some company on the bench while Tony played. He nodded, smiling that alluring way that sent pleasant shivers down her neck. “Then I guess I can’t say no.” Tony gave a yelp of victory. “Honey, why don’t you go wash up and brush your teeth. Mummy’s gonna eat and we’ll get dressed.” The boy took off with a manic smile, leaving her alone with Jon. “You know, you can tell ‘im no sometimes. I don’ want to bother ya. ‘M sure you’ve got friends-“   
  
“I just moved back from Canada, Remember?” That has been the cover story he had given her. “All my friends are back home.” Theta was pleased she had agreed. He didn’t get much time with them out of the house, and he looked forward to seeing how they were in public. “Besides, I need some things from the store too. Seems logical if we just go together.” He nodded at her rapidly cooling food. “Eat, Rose. I’ll take care of the mess in here.”    
  
So Rose ate, then she wriggled a squirming Tony into some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a zip up jacket. She kept him distracted on her bed with the telly, as she stared at her closet. Normally, she’d just throw on some comfy clothes and tie her hair back, but her bit of a lie in did have her feeling refreshed. So she went for some fitted black pants, a black and white shirt, and her red jacket. Then, after a second thought, took a little extra time to put on some makeup besides her eyeliner and mascara. She tried to tell herself that she wasn’t intentionally trying to look more appealing, but that was a lie.    
  
When she came downstairs, Jon was looking absolutely gorgeous in one of his pinstripe suits. They seemed to dominate his wardrobe, although he did throw some jeans into the mix. This one was blue, with a casual maroon shirt underneath instead of the usual henley’s, complete with red converse. He took one look at her, and Rose knew he was truly looking. She felt herself tinge at her ears, as she shifted her weight. “Wha’? ‘Ve I got somethin’ on my face?” The question bubbled out before she could think straight.    
  
“No.” Rose always looked beautiful, in Theta’s opinion, but it was obvious she had taken a little extra time for herself. The light pink gloss paired well with the dusting of shimmer on her eyelids and cheeks. “You look great.” Stars above that sounded so lame coming just a bit high. He glanced down at Tony, who was tugging at his mum’s hand. “Um, shall we go then?”    
  
“Yeah, just need to grab my wallet and mobile.” Rose didn’t like carrying a purse or bag out to the park, so she dug her keys, mobile, and wallet out. When she returned, Jon was kneeling down in front of Tony, fixing his jacket. “Um, can you hold these for me.” She held out the keys, knowing the other two items would fill her pockets.    
  
“Yeah.” Theta opened the door, chuckling as Tony dashes out. “Wait, Tony!” He called, as he took Rose’s keys and let her pass. Then he locked up and joined them on the sidewalk. “So where’s the park.”    
  
“This way.” Tony grabbed Jon’s hand, dragging him, and Rose found herself laughing as the man gave a grunt and hurried along. She fell into step beside them, reaching down to let her son clasp hers. “There’s a slide and swings and monkey bars. Good morning Mr. Johnson!” Rose offered a wave as they passed the neighborhood trimming his rose bushes.    
  
Theta found he rather liked the way this felt, walking with Tony’s hand wrapped around his pinky as Rose beamed happily. The morning was still fresh, holding a bit of a chill. It didn’t bother him in the least, but he knew the other two felt it. Every so often, Rose would glance over at him. It was a bit unfair that he knew what she was feeling, that she was slowly developing feelings for him that were probably confusing her. The feelings were mutual, but he couldn’t tell her.    
  
She had to say it first, make the first play, open the door for him to step in. Theta knew what was holding her back, and he was perfectly fine with that. So he was patient, making sure his touch didn’t linger, his gazes were just long enough so she knew he was watching. By the time they reached the tiny park, he was aching to touch her though. Tony was off in an instant, beelining for the brightly colored stairs and slide. Rose was settling on a bench nearby, and Theta had a choice. He’d slowly been working with Tony, mostly when Rose was busy, laying more of the foundation of restoring his faith. It could wait a day.    
  
“Mind if I join you?” Rose looked up as Jon gestured to the empty space beside her. Her heart fluttered at the uncertain way he shifted.    
  
“Please.” She tucked her hair back, shivering a bit at the cool breeze. It’d warm up a bit soon. “Doubt you could catch him anyways.” Tony was all speed as he ran around from the slide towards the monkey bars. Jon settled beside her, chuckling softly.    
  
“He’s a great kid.” Theta wasn’t sure how to broach the soft tension between them. She wasn’t one of the flirtatious sprites at a solstice or one of the openly forward women at Jack’s parties. Rose was different, and even though he knew this was a soul deep connection, he had to move cautiously. “You’re a really great mum.”    
  
“Thanks.” Rose liked how his presence beside her felt, as the warm scent of snowy pine ghosted across her. They didn’t often spend time alone, and although they were at the park, it was the first time Tony was truly out of ear shot and distracted. “You’re really good with him. I was sorta afraid he’d hate you in the beginning.”    
  
“I’m good with kids. I don’t have any myself, but I’ve got loads of younger cousins.” Two thousand six hundred and eighty seven to be exact, but she couldn’t know that yet. “And, you know, my Dah’s business is catered to kids. So, it comes naturally.” Her pleased smile had him humming in pleasure. “Hope we didn’t scare you too much this morning, letting you sleep in.”    
  
“God no, I needed it.” Rose didn’t know why she blurted that out, but it felt good to admit it. She never really told Ianto or her mum that sometimes she wished for something as simple as a lie in and breakfast already made when she woke up. “I really, really needed it.” Glancing away from Tony, she looked up to find Jon was watching him too, but then that gaze shifted towards her. It was so understanding and warm that she found herself inching a bit closer to him.    
  
“I know. I heard you tossing and turning last night. Bad dream?” Theta didn’t miss the way Rose shifted towards him, and he fought to keep the excitement from showing. Instead, he chanced sliding his arm up to the back of the bench behind her. Rose’s appreciative smile faltered, and he almost pulled his arm back until she drew in a heavy breath and looked down at her hands.    
  
“No, jus’ sometimes good dreams can be bad to wake up from.” Rose couldn’t exactly tell him she’d dreamed about him. How weird would that be? Her rings glinted in the morning sun, and she cleared her throat as she covered them with her other hand. “Sorry.” His thumb brushed her shoulder, and it sent soothing comfort down her arm. When had he put his arm there? It had felt so natural she hadn’t noticed. It froze, and Rose held her breath as it shifted away. No, he didn’t like her? Did he? “Jon?”    
  
“Sorry.” Theta pulled his arm back, mentally kicking himself. He’d just been trying to ease her emotions a bit. “I didn’t mean... well... I was just.” Great. He’d blundered it up. Rose was staring away at Tony, worrying her lip. He dropped his hand to his lap. “Sorry.”    
  
“I like you.” Rose couldn’t keep it in anymore. She couldn’t meet his eyes either, because she didn’t know how’d she take it if she had mistaken a friendly gesture for a flirt. “I mean, I really like you Jon.”    
  
“I really like you too, Rose.” Theta felt his heart speed up, but he could tell she was struggling internally. So he didn’t press her to meet his eyes, choosing instead to watch as Tony joined in with a game of tag. “I understand.”    
  
“Do you really?” Theta couldn’t resist the soft, rhetorical question. He looked over at her, watching as she fiddled with the rings on her hand. “Because-“    
  
“You feel guilty, liking me.” Rose jerked her head around so fast it made her dizzy. Jon was watching her, with such an open, honest, and compassionate expression it stole her breath. “That’s perfectly normal, and I don’t want you to think it upsets me.”   
  
“I need time.” Rose reached over, feeling relieved that he knew without her saying. She touched his arm gently, trying to convey how comforting it was that he wasn’t pushing her.    
  
“I’ve got all the time in the world.” He reached up, tucking the ever bothersome lock of hair that constantly fell in her face. Rose felt herself smile, as she accepted the familiar touch instead of moving away from it. Jacob had always done that too, usually followed with a kiss to her cheek. Jon didn’t kiss her, thankfully, because that may have ruptured the bump in her throat she was struggling against. “There is something, though. Just, it’s a small thing really, that I’ve wanted to do for the last few days.” His fingers fell away, and Rose swallowed as they rested on her wrist.   
  
“What?” Rose’s voice sounded a bit breathless and thick, and Theta wondered if he was moving too quickly. She’d opened the door, but was it just cracked a bit? Silently, he turned the hand covering her rings, and then he cautiously laced their fingers together. It was the most perfect feeling in the world, and Rose’s small smile preceded a gentle squeeze of their joined hands.    
  
“Just this.” Jon’s hand felt so warm and perfect against hers. Rose had wondered too, if this would feel nice. It felt better than, like her fingers were perfectly formed to fit with his. She expected the guilt to flare up, as their joined palms rested on the small dip where their thighs met, but it didn’t. “That all right?”   
  
“Perfectly.” Rose squeezed his fingers again to let him know, and then she glanced back out to find her son. He was standing at the top of the slide, those intense blue eyes watching them pointedly. When they met hers, he grinned like a madman and ducked out of sight.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“So how’s the renter?” Jackie queried from across the table. Rose hadn’t had any students show up for her class, so she had popped over to her mum’s for lunch. Tony was at school, and she didn’t want to bother Jon with whatever he did while they were gone. He was probably grading papers or recording a lecture. She’d never really asked, though he’d been with them going on a month now.    
  
“He’s great.” That was such an understatement. Jon was an absolute dream. Since their little exchange a week and a half ago in the park, the hand holding had become an every day thing. From joined fingers wedged between them on the sofa, to thumbs brushing knuckles as she took his plate to clear the table, but it had been increased with long looks that made her feel radiant and texts throughout the day about random things. “He’s really sweet, and Tony likes having him around.”    
  
“And he’s gorgeous.” Rose snapped her eyes up from her sandwich, blinking in shock at her mum’s snicker. “You’re practically about to float out of your chair.” Her mum’s aqua eyes were dancing in amusement. “And Ianto said he was fit, with, how did he word it? An arse meant for squeezing.” She groaned inwardly, feeling her cheeks burn. Jon’s bum was absolutely meant for squeezing, but she hadn’t indulged in that yet. “Hang on, I know that look!” Jackie’s jaw dropped. “Rose Marion Tyler! Are you two shagging?!”    
  
“What?!” Rose yelped at the accusation. “No, God Mum. Why would you think that?!” She dropped her head to her hands, trying hard to hide how red she knew she was turning. They hadn’t even hugged. “We are so not shagging.”    
  
“But you like him.” Of course her mum would figure that much out. She’d known Rose was seeing Jacob before Rose had told her about their second date. Well, she hadn’t known who, just that she was seeing someone. “You tell him yet?”   
  
“Yeah.” Rose picked at her sandwich, her gut twisting a bit in nerves and that sensation of guilt that liked to flair up randomly. “‘Nd he likes me to. We haven’t done much past the talking.” There had been talking all right, many ten pm cups of tea on the sofa with his fingers drawing patterns over her right hand, talking about everything and nothing. It was mostly about where she’d grown up, how he was only teaching because he wasn’t sure he was able to take over his father’s business, that she was afraid Tony was going to alienate kids at Torchwood, and how he spoke over eight languages. “Haven’t even gone past hand holding.”    
  
“Well, I want to meet ‘im.” Jackie crossed her arms, as Rose opened her mouth to protest. “Don’t even argue, missy, I need to make sure he’s not some creeper.”   
  
“Mum, Ianto already ran a full check on ‘im. He’s a perfectly normal man.” Rose sighed, as her phone dinged a text from the table. She made to grab it, but Jackie beat her to the punch. “Mum!”    
  
“He wants to know what kind of pizza you and Tony like.” Jackie smirked, and then her thumb began scrolling. Rose could not believe her mum was doing that! She tried to grab the phone, but Jackie jumped out of her chair and dashed into the living room. “Hang on. This ‘im?” She had paused, and was cocking her head to look at the screen. “Bit skinny. My God, is that a toupee?”    
  
“No!” Rose was absolutely mortified, but she was immensely grateful that the only pictures in that particular thread were ones he had snapped of him and Tony of her and Tony that he texted her. “Well, I don’t think it is. Haven’ exactly stuck my hands in it ‘ave I? Gimme my phone!” She tried to snag it back, but Jackie batted her hands away. “Oh, he is a bit prettier than you’re old type. I’m bettin’ he’s tall though.”   
  
“What d’ya mean my old type.” Rose definitely did not have a type. She never had. Lots of men she had gone out with when she was a teen and before she met Jacob were good looking, but she didn’t have a type. “I don’ have a type.”    
  
“Yeah you do. Older, tall, sorta broody, bad boys.” Jackie finally surrendered the mobile. “With a penchant for leather. You know, Daniel, Jimmy, Marcus, and Jacob!” Rose sucked in a breath, swallowing hard. Her mum instantly froze. “Oh honey, I didn’t mean that. Jacob was a good man, but you have to admit if you didn’ know he was police, you’d think he was rough.”    
  
“He was only rough when he had to be.” Rose bit her lip, shakily texting back that they liked pepperoni. “He was a good man. The best, Mum, ‘nd I know you never liked ‘im, but please. Don’ lump him in with my idiotic choices.”    
  
“Rose, sweetheart.” Jackie’s arms went around her. “‘M sorry, love. I did like ‘im. Really I did. He was good to you, never hit ya, never made you feel bad about yourself, never cheated. That’s all I asked for, and he loved you and Tony more than anythin’.” Rose wrapped her arms around her mum, snuggling her face into her shoulder. “But, you did have a type.”    
  
“Oh shut it.” Rose was chagrined to admit she was right. Although, she hadn’t known about Jacob’s obsession with his leather coat until their first date. Ianto had demanded an invitation to the wedding a month later, when Rose walked into the pub with that coat wrapped around her rain drenched shirt. That Jacket hung carefully preserved in her closet, waiting for Tony to fill it. “No, guess Jon isn’t my usual type that way, but he is a bit like Jacob.”    
  
“Yeah.” Jackie tugged her down. “How so?”    
  
“Bananas.” Rose giggled at Jackie’s arched eyebrow. “He’s absolutely bananas for bananas. Pancakes, smoothies, pudding, candy, you name it, he likes it in banana.” She cocked her head, counting through the mental list she had subconsciously made. “He’s really into science ‘n’ chess ‘n’ readin’. God, him and Tony have the telly practically stuck on those docu series. He takes his tea with five sugars ‘nd no cream, same as Jacob, even takes his pancakes the same way, and he always knows exactly when my hair’s about to fall in my face.” She reached up to tuck the stray locke back.    
  
Jackie’s eyes scanned over her face, and Rose didn’t understand the scrutiny behind them. Then her mum shook her head and smiled. “Well, ‘m comin’ over for dinner tomorrow. I want to meet him. I won’t hear a word about it. I’ve gotta make sure he isn’t takin’ advantage of my babies.”    
  
Rose knew it was pointless to argue. “Fine, but don’t slap ‘im like you did Jacob.” She snickered as she recalled the shocked look on his face. “That was so uncalled for!”    
  
“You disappeared for a whole weekend. What was I supposed to think? Your job gets robbed, you go on one one date, and then a week later you poof, mobile on your dresser, uni bag gone with your books all over.” Jackie shook her head, laughing. Rose let her snickers turn into a full blown laugh. “Thought you’d been kidnapped. No, you were in Spain, on a bloody beach, with a man you barely knew!”    
  
“I just meant to stay the night at his flat. There was lots of tequila involved.” Rose still couldn’t remember, so many years later, what prompted that insane trip. She just remembered being half naked in his bedroom, drunkenly hoping he had condoms, as she tried to get her bra off. and then suddenly they were in a taxi. had been to the sound of the ocean, and the sun coming up, with the salt air whipping in through the curtains. She’d known then, at the precise moment her cradled her against his chest, that he was the man she’d marry. Him sticking around after a Jackie slap had proved it. “Can’t exactly go off like that now, can I?”    
  
“Nope. But if this Jon deserves it, he’s gettin’ smacked!” Jackie stood up, lifting her chin defiantly. “Now go finish your sandwich.” Rose rolled her eyes, returning to the table to eat.    
  
“So I just heard some unexpected news.” Theta yelped in shock as his mother’s voice echoed from the empty living room. He almost knocked the laptop over, which was paused on a tutorial for home made pizza, as he spun. Sure enough, she was standing there with a warm smile, as the silver dust of her magic fizzled away. “Careful, love. Don’t break it!”    
  
“Mum!” Not that Theta wasn’t happy to see his mum, but her sudden appearance with no warning call or message was odd. “What are you doing here?” He wiped his hands, which were covered in flour, off. Granted, he could have magicked the pizza into completion, but he wanted to do it by hand. “Is Dah okay?” Hurrying over, he hugged her tightly, breathing in the crisp and wondrous smell of home.    
  
“He’s fine, dear.” Idris pulled back to reach up and cup his cheeks. “But what about you? Hmmm? Anything you didn’t mention on your call last week, or the previous one.” Bugger it all, she knew. Theta could see the amusement in her eyes, as he floundered for a reply. “Your grandmum heard from Summer, who heard from Antiope, who heard from Bartholomew, who heard from Anias that you found your soulmate.” He watched as those wizened eyes glanced around the room. “Oh, she is beautiful. Is this the boy?” She moved over to a photo of Rose and Tony on a carousel.    
  
“Yes, that’s them, and yes, I have.” There was no use in denying it. At least Jack hadn’t told her, but it seemed despite being a Supreme Cupid, Anias was just as prone to gossip as the other ones. “She’s absolutely perfect, and Tony is brilliant.” He was absolutely enamored by the little family, and somehow he knew that if he hadn’t been marked, he would have been regardless. It was hard not to love them.    
  
“And this is the father? Oh my, he was a handsome man.” She tilted her head, reaching up to touch the bear. Theta had expressively avoided contact with it, was well as the wooden train and rubber puppy in Tony’s toys. He sucked in a breath as tiny snowflakes and golden sparks burst from its eyes, glittering in the air before dissipating. “He’s never played with it.” His mother’s voice was so sad that he had to swallow. “But she’s touched it quite a bit, even yesterday.”    
  
“Yeah.” Theta reached over to touch her arm. Maybe she could answer the questions Jack hadn’t. “Mum, would you like some coffee or tea? I need to get to this dough before it rises too much.” He nodded back to the kitchen.    
  
“No, but I’ll come anyways. You were always a bit clueless except for breakfast.” Idris chuckled, looping her arm around his waist as he turned her back to the kitchen. “Now, Theta, sweetling, tell Mumma what’s got your mind in such a jumble.” Of course she had seen it. His mother, Queen of compassion, heart of absolute sugar and cream, always knew when somebody was troubled. “Is it her or your task?”    
  
“Both, I think, maybe.” He heaved a sigh, dipping his hands in the flour to begin kneading the dough again. “How could we be marked? I’m mortal and she’s ageless. Were you and Dah marked?” He had wondered, since finding out she had been born human. “Dah says you were human, before.”    
  
“I was, but no. We were not marked. Times were different then. The magic was stronger, and even though I was nineteen, I still believed.” She leaned against the pantry door, and Theta smiled at the absolute affection in her voice. Despite being together over a thousand years, their live had never dimmed. It was immortalized in the stories. “It happened quite by accident, really. I was betrothed, you see, to this Baron. I didn’t want to marry him, but back then there was no choice.”    
  
“Oh, so Dah-“   
  
“Don’t interrupt, Theta.” He slammed his lips shut as she chuckled. “I had just come in to my brother’s home from visiting my ailing grandmother. It was late, well past midnight, but I was hungry and cold. I wasn’t supposed to be there until after sunrise, so I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” Theta glanced back, finding the sweet sound in her voice had caused a dusting of flurries in her hand, which she was thoughtfully twirling. “My nieces were little, so of course he came. I think my presence startled him as much as he scared me. Out of nowhere, he just appeared in front of the hearth, and he said “‘Now, sweet Idris, you shouldn’t be here.’”    
  
Theta could almost see it. His father young, all of a hundred and five. “Then he asked me why I hadn’t written. I was a believer, but he hadn’t gotten a letter this year. I told him that my betrothed had said he wouldn’t tolerate such childish things, and he had demanded I grow up.” For the first time in his life, Theta heard an edge to her voice, a cold shiver, like an icicle piercing the snow. “And your Dah said ‘Well that is no husband for you. What would you ask me for then, and if it is in my magic, I will grant it to you.’”    
  
Idris grew silent for a moment, and Theta looked back as he grabbed the rolling pin. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile dancing on her lips. He wondered why she had never told him this before. “What did you ask for, Mum?”    
  
“I was smitten with his compassion for me, with how he radiated pure magic and love. So I said ‘Father Christmas, I should like to marry you, and leave to go live high above the world and far away.’” She sighed, so softly that Theta abandoned his work to turn. His mother had ceased her flurries, and her eyes were closed. “He said ‘that is not in my magic, dear one. Please forgive me.’ But he kissed my brow and was gone.” Theta’s mind was a whirlwind. How, then, had they married? How had she become a sprite? “The next afternoon, as my family gathered for our meal, there was a knock at the door. My father, who was sick, but still very firm, answered the door. There stood the two most beautiful women I had ever seen. One was dressed in the richest robes of red and gold and green, and the other in skirts of silver and blue, and they both wore shining diadems. With them was your Dah, in flowing robes of red, trimmed with the purest white fur, boots of shining black leather to his knees.” It was rare that his greatest grandmum appear to mortals, even more rare that Grandmum Winter show herself, but he knew that’s who they were.    
  
“We are queens of the northern lands, and our son loves your daughter. We come, asking you allow them to wed.” Idris opened her eyes, giggling not at all like she was as ageless as she was. “My father demanded a dowry twelve times what was being offered, and your father waved his hand, summoning it. My family was stunned, realizing they were not mortal, and my father said ‘you will marry today.’ So we did, with the blessing of Mother Nature herself, and she and Winter turned me into a sprite, so your father and I could live together forever.”    
  
“Oh, Mum. That’s amazing.” Theta wrapped his arms around her shoulder, basking in the awe of his parents’ history. “But what does this mean for me and Rose? Will my magic, the fact of who I am change things?” He had to admit that he was afraid, terrified that because Jack hadn’t seen their destinies, that it would fail.    
  
“I can’t say, duckling, but don’t rush things. Soulmates or not, love must be allowed to blossom freely. Feed it, gently, let her give it power to grow.” She drew in a deep breath, before releasing him. “Fear and doubt can halt its growth. So, put aside those fretful thoughts, and don’t forget why you came to begin with.”    
  
Theta glanced at the clock, jerking as he realized it was almost six. “Rose and Tony will be home soon. I have to finish this.” He looked back at his abandoned dinner, groaning as he say the dough was a complete waste. “Bollocks.”    
  
“Language, Theta.” His mother chuckled before kissing his cheek. “But I hope to meet them soon.” With a flash of gold she was gone.    
  
The sound of Tony’s laughter from the drive had him in a panic, and Theta whined softly. He’d promised pizza, but there was none to be had. Desperately, he snapped his fingers, trying to work the dough flat, the ingredients onto it, and to bake it there. Distracted by the sound of the key in the door, the magic came too quickly. Flour, cheese, and sauce splattered everywhere, just as Rose’s voice called out. “Jon! We’re home!”    
  
“Pizza?!” Tony exclaimed, followed by a. “Did you make cookies too? I smell cookies!”    
  
Rose came into the kitchen, and she stopped. Jon was staring down at his hands, face red under a mess of raw dough, flour, cheese, and sauce. “Ohmigod. What happened?” Tony burst into giggles beside her, and the absolute despondent expression on his face made her heart melt. “Tony, baby, go change out of your uniform. We’re goin’ out for pizza.” He was gone in a flash.   
  
Jon looked up, eyes wide in apology as she stepped into the warzone of her kitchen. “Rose, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened!” She reached up, brushing a glob of dough from his sideburn. She really didn’t care, because the thought behind it was enough. She’d been assuming he was ordering dinner, not making it.    
  
“Why don’t you go change too, hm?” Theta thrilled at her soft stroke, his heart soaring at the amusement and adoration in her eyes. Then, to his shock, she went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. It shot electricity down his spine, as he fought hard not to chase her lips with his own. “Mmmm shame. That sauce tastes wonderful.”    
  
The way Jon beamed at her kiss erased Rose’s own shock that she had done it. Then, with a summersault of her stomach, his lips pressed into her brow gently. “I’ll clean it up. When we get back, of course.” She shook her head, feeling a bit dazed as he moved past her to the stairs, and the guilt only tingled for one breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Theta fussed with his tie, listening to the sounds far below of Rose in the kitchen. Jackie was coming to dinner, and Rose was in a whirlwind. After being banished upstairs, due to his attempt at making a salad and incorrectly chopping the onions, he had gotten out of her way. How exactly could one incorrectly chop onions?    
Either way, he could only hazard a guess about the fuss. Rose must have told her mother there was more to him being there than friendship.    
  
Now he was anxious. Okay, so he’d ‘dated’ here and there over the last eight hundred or so years, but there was never any introductions to parents necessary. After all, he was Santa’s son, and no ageless had ill will towards the family. This was different, the first time his reputation would precede him, and he didn’t want there to be an issue.    
  
“Mummy’s gone barmy.” Tony’s voice made him turn, and the boy was standing there holding a toy plane. “Can I hide up here with you ‘til Gran gets here?”   
  
“Sure buddy.” Theta moved to the small love seat and patted the cushion. “Take it she’s not usually like this when your Gran visits.” The boy shook his head and climbed up behind him. “You know, sometimes Mums just get a bit stressed, but they calm down.”    
  
“I know.” Tony shrugged, as he began zooming his toy through the air. “Gran must be mad or somethin’, cause Mummy is making her favorite cake. Do you think they had a fight?”    
  
“No, no, I just think that maybe she wants to make sure Gran thinks this dinner is extra special.” Had they had a fight? Rose hadn’t said anything, but would she say if they had? Theta realized that this was the first time he’d been alone with Tony when Rose was truly out of earshot. Time to get back to work. “Tony, can I ask you a very serious and grown up question?”    
  
“Yeah! I love grown up questions.” The plane dropped to his lap, as the boy turned to sit cross legged and stare up at him. “I like that you always treat me like a big boy and not a baby like my teachers.”    
  
“Well you are a big boy, but it’s a very serious question, and I don’t want you to get upset, okay?” Tony nodded, more intrigued if that was possible. “What made you stop believing in Santa?” He had to play ignorant, even though he knew. “Did you look it up or did another kid tell you?”    
  
“Oh.” Those normally excited eyes grew a bit sad and dark. “Well, Mummy and Gran and Uncle Yan always said Santa would bring me whatever I wanted if I was good. They said he was magic, that he could do anything.” The boy looked down, fiddling with his sleeve and squirming a bit. “I wrote him a letter, and I asked for him to bring me a Daddy. When I didn’t get one, I knew he couldn’t be real. That magic wasn’t real.”    
  
Even though Theta had read the letter, the despondent tone in Tony’s voice made his heart ache. “Hey, well, did you ever think magic has rules, just like science?” He curled his arm around Tony’s sagging shoulders, tugging him into his lap. “Or even like chess?”   
  
“But if magic is magic, how can it have rules?” Tony propped an elbow on Theta’s shoulder and leaned his face into it. Honestly, the boy’s mind was amazing, but he knew he was starting to chip away at his doubt.    
  
“Well, you know how in elements, each one has a specific property?” Tony squinted at him in confusion. Okay, so that was a bit too advanced for him. “Okay, how about chess. While every piece does have the ability to take another or checkmate the king, they’ve got rules for how they move, right?” The confusion lessened a bit, and Theta squeezed him gently. “Well Santa isn’t like the Queen. He can’t go any direction. See, he can only gift toys or other physical objects. He can’t make two people love each other, and your Mum would have to love someone very much to let them be your Daddy.”    
  
“That’s Cupid’s job, right?” The thoughtful question made Theta jerk in surprise. “You mentioned him in the story, so googled what a cupid was.” Theta dreaded to think what could have been found if Rose didn’t have age restrictions on Tony’s tablet.    
  
“Exactly. Cupids are responsible for love magic.” He had the boy logically considering magic now. It was a start, and that’s all he needed. “But I don’t know all about their magic. My expertise is in Santa.” He could see the questions practically brewing in Tony’s eyes. Oh dear. He needed to think fast. That tiny mouth opened. “My friend Jack, though. He’s a cupid expert.”    
  
“Can you invite him over sometime. I want to know ‘bout Cupid magic.”    
  
“I can ask, but we have to run it by your Mum.” Theta reached up to ruffle his hair as the low sound of a knock echoed below them. It wasn’t even a heartbeat before a voice carried up to them.    
  
“Where’s my favorite boy?!”    
  
“Gran!” Tony was off his lap in a flash, sprinting towards the stairs.    
  
Theta swallowed hard, standing up to grab the abandoned plane. Steeling himself, he headed down the stairs to join in with the loud exchanges occurring in the living room. “Well where’s himself then?” The voice undoubtedly belonged to Jackie Tyler, and the tone confirmed that she knew what was growing between him and her daughter.    
  
“Jon should be right-“    
  
“Here.” He eased into the hallway, offering a broad smile as he took in the older Tyler. Jackie had some similarities to Rose, in her full face, button nose, and just barely pouter lower lip. Her eyes were aqua though, as opposed to Rose’s caramel amber. Those must have come from her dad. “I’m Jon Claus. You must be Jackie. Heard a lot about you.” He extended his hand, trying to pull off charming. Jackie’s eyes narrowed, raking him over with the wisdom of years spent protecting her daughter.    
  
“‘M sure you have.” She clasped his hand, one eyebrow arching as if she was saying she could see through him. Theta knew enough about an experienced mum’s gaze to wonder if she did. Her hand fell away, as she turned to her daughter. “When’s dinner?”    
  
“I’m about to set the table now.” Rose had been silently on edge through the brief exchange. She let out a breath, smiling as Jackie scooped Tony up onto her hip. “I made lasagna and lemon cake with raspberry frosting.” It was her mum’s favorite, and she hoped it would keep dinner amiable enough to make it to dessert.    
  
“I can set the table.” Jon offered from beside her. He looked a tad bit cornered, and she bit back a chuckle.    
  
“Actually, can you take Tony to wash his hands. He was playin’ with that glitter slime earlier.” For a breath, Rose was afraid her mum wouldn’t surrender him, but Tony quickly wriggled as his arms went for Jon. Luckily, Jon was experienced at catching people before they fell.    
  
“C’mon Tony boy. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Like she always did anytime Tony latched onto Jon with a grin, Rose felt her affection for the man swell in her chest. “Get ready to fly!” With a laugh, Tony was above his head like a superhero as they raced down the hall.    
  
“Well?” Rose grabbed her mum’s hand, dragging her into the kitchen. “What’s the verdict?” Her mum could form an opinion without even a word, and nine times out of ten she was right. That one off time being Jacob.    
  
“He’s a bit odd. Can’ quite put my finger on it.” Jackie looked back over her shoulder. “Not bad odd, just, different. He smells a bit strange too, like-“    
  
“Snow covered pine trees. Yeah. I think it’s his cologne or soap.” Rose shrugged. She’d always meant to ask, but never got around to it. “I like it though, makes me think of Christmas, when you’d buy a real tree.” She began pulling plates down. “But other than that.”    
  
“He is pretty, bit too thin for my taste. That hair though.” Jackie flashed her an approving smile. Of course she’d zero in on that. Jackie was a hair dresser. “That’s genetics that is. Bet none of the men in his family bald.” She opened the fridge, and Rose watched with a careful eye as she procured the wine. “Tony’s already attached. He doesn’t even go to Ianto when ‘m holdin’ him.” Then her mum paused in the middle of unstoppering the cork. “What’s weird is, ‘ve felt like I’ve met ‘im before. Like I’d seen him around or somethin’.”    
  
“I felt the same when we met.” Rose had gotten so used to to him, that she’d forgotten the flicker of recognition when he caught her. She didn’t have time to think on it, as Tony came racing by with Jon hot on his heels. The mad smiles on their faces were infectious.    
  
“You’ve got it bad.” Jackie snorted, making her flush. “Like Jacob level bad.” Rose didn’t even have time to grimace because the pop of the wine bottle startled her. “You know wha’ that means.” There was a wicked glint in her mum’s eye, and Rose groaned internally. Oh no. “‘Nd don’ even think about interruptin’.”    
  
Theta expected some form of maternal interrogation, but Jackie Tyler was relentless. Question after question was fired at him, seemingly harmless but obviously important. He knew without a doubt that every answer was being filed away in her mind. He was barely able to chew his food. “Mostly Canada, but ‘ve traveled all over with my Dah’s company.” He replied to her question about where he had lived.    
  
“Don’t sound very Canadian. I’d’ve pegged you for your parents being Scottish and English.” Jackie sipped her wine, as he failed to take another bite of his gradually cooling lasagna.    
  
“My mum’s English, Dah was born in Scotland but raised in Ontario.” Okay, so that was half a lie. He knew his mum’s accent had never changed, and she was only a hundred twenty when she had him. It was definitely Old English. His Dah’s mum had been a winter sprite who preferred the highlands before choosing Kristoff. “Kids tend to take after mum’s more with the accent.”    
  
“Why’d you leave the company then? Rose says you’re a professor now.” He glanced at Rose, who was silently trying to coerce Tony into eating something other than the cheese and meat. “And why come to London?”   
  
“Needed to branch out on my own for a bit. Always loved science, particularly theoretical physics. Teaching it was an opportunity that came up.” Okay, that was an absolute lie, but he kept it concealed. “As for why London, well, I’ve always loved the city, and I figured why not.”    
  
“Didn’t leave behind any broken hearts did ya?”    
  
“Mum!” Rose’s hiss of exasperation was just the distraction Theta needed to finally shovel a bite of food in his mouth. God she was a good cook. He’d have to get this recipe for his mum. “Rude.”    
  
“‘S fine, Rose.” Theta swallowed, smiling confidently. He wasn’t exactly inexperienced in the aspects of dating, but his last fling had been almost two hundred years before and it hadn’t been even remotely serious. “No, no broken hearts. I’ve been single about two years.” He chanced a glance at Rose, who met his eyes and flushed before hiding behind her hair. “But, I’m hoping that changes soon.”    
  
“I bet you are.” Jackie snorted, and for a moment, it seemed as if her interrogation had ended.    
  
Rose let out a shaky breath of relief as her mum’s rapid fire test ceased. There’d be more questions for Jon, but done privately, probably with a random mid afternoon drop in. With Jacob, Jackie had shown up at his flat at noon on his day off. “So, mum, how’s Mo?”    
  
“Oh! Goodness, I forgot!” She gave her mother a confused look as Jackie slapped her forehead. “She’s pregnant, bless, that butcher she’s been seein’. They’re gettin’ married beginning of December, so she can fit in the dress before she starts showin’.” Rose perked up. Moira had been dating Blake on and off for four years. The breakups had never been over anything bad, mostly because of her parents wanting her to ‘upgrade’. Mo was absolutely gorgeous, body and face like a runway model, but she was absolutely in love with Blake. “She wants Tony to be ring bearer, and you to be a bridesmaid.”    
  
“She hasn’t called.” Rose wasn’t shocked at the lack of call. Mo did work two jobs while trying to finish her uni degree in business. Jackie was Kings Cross when it came to information. “I’ll phone her tomorrow, tell her we’d be pleased!”    
  
“Don’ go gettin’ any ideas yourself though.” Theta choked on his wine as Jackie flashed a look at him. “One baby shower at a time is family tradition.” Rose puffed up, her cheeks flushing in what was probably about to be a marvelous insult, but Tony interrupted    
  
“Mummy, I want Jon’s friend Jack to come over.”    
  
“Who?”    
  
Rose and Jackie queried at the same time. Rose looked over at Jon, who seemed a bit shocked that Tony had blurted it out. “Who’s Jack?” Rose hadn’t heard the name before, so she was curious as to who he was. Jon flashed her a conspiratorial look that made her think things were about to get weird.    
  
“So you know how I’m an expert on Santa?” Rose nodded, ignoring her mum’s bewildered stare. “Well Jack is an expert on Cupid. I was explaining to Tony that Santa’s magic isn’t all powerful. That different jobs call for different magic.” Oh, oh! Rose had nearly forgotten the story he had woven his first night. “Tony apparently remembered me mentioning Cupid before, so he looked up what they are. Thankfully, my friend Jack knows exactly how to explain that particular brand of magic.” Jon flashed her a wink, and Rose chuckled.    
  
“Well, Ianto was coming by on Friday for dinner. I suppose we can make room for Jack.” Theta was relieved that Rose had agreed. He knew Jack would agree. After all, he had been bugging him to introduce him to the pair.    
  
“Yay!” Tony clapped before pushing his plate away. “I want cake now!”    
  
“I’ll get it.” Rose always cleared the table, but Theta wasn’t having it tonight. She’d been on her feet all afternoon. He leapt up, carefully stacking the plates and forks. “Anyone need a refill on wine?”    
  
“‘M good, ta.” Rose lifted her second glass she had been nursing. She never went past two glasses when Tony was around. “Mum?” Jackie surrendered her glass, as Tony produced a pair of toy dinosaurs from his pocket and began playing.    
  
Jackie looked properly bewildered. “Jon said the S word, and Tony didn’t flip. Okay, what is goin’ on?” She looked between the kitchen on Tony, who was making soft roars, seemingly oblivious. Rose just smirked in satisfaction.    
  
“So Jon found out Tony doesn’t think Santa’s real. Well, that just wouldn’t do for him, so he’s been explaining to Tony how magic is just science we can’t explain.” She watched in amusement as Jackie sank back into her chair. “And Santa is from another dimension that’s more advanced than ours.”    
  
“You jokin’ me, and.” She nodded her head at Tony. “Is buyin’ it?” Rose shrugged. It was the first time it had been brought up around her, but apparently Tony had been grilling him when she wasn’t around.    
  
“Dunno, but he’s obviously considering it. ‘M not complainin’, ‘nd don’t you start on it either.” Rose took a sip as Jon returned with four plates of cake. Jackie, for once, was shocked speechless. When he settled into his seat, she reached down to squeeze his hand.    
  
Theta had heard every word of the conversation, and he couldn’t help but grin ear to ear as Rose squeezed his hand. Softly, he trailed his thumb over her knuckles, before lacing their fingers together. If Jackie noticed, she kept her comments to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

It was all so delightful, she wasn’t even dreading the pile of dishes waiting. She stumbled to a stop as she entered the kitchen, which was spotless, dishwasher running, and pots glistening in the drying rack. Jon, gorgeous angel he was, was leaning against the counter, coatless, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, holding a glass of wine. “You washed up?”    
  
“Yup.”    
  
“I didn’t even hear-“   
  
“Didn’t want to wake Tony.”    
  
“Are you even real?”   
  
“Flesh and blood.”    
  
“That for me?” Rose eyes the red liquid with hope, and she gladly took it as Jon surrendered it with a flourished bow. “Awfully domestic, innit? Washin’ dishes while I put Tony to bed.” She took a sip, savoring the flavor as Jon poured his own.    
  
“You were stressed all day. I just thought you could use a break.” Theta picked up his own glass. Mortal libations had minimal effect on him. Now, a glass of moonstilled thistle wine, that was a whole other story. “Come here.” Cautiously, in case it was too far over their shaky boundaries, he looped an arm around Rose’s beautiful waist and guided her to the living room. “Think you deserve a moment to put your feet up.”   
  
Rose found she liked the way his long arm fit around her. She went willingly with him, settling down on the sofa sideways to look up at him. “Keep spoilin’ me like this, ‘nd I might just keep you.” She poked at his ribs playfully. She had to admit she missed having this, someone to just talk to, to relax, someone who was more than a friend, who saw past the mask she wore for everyone else.    
  
Ianto’s version of giving her a break was taking Tony for a weekend fishing or to the museum. Her mum’s solution was to occasionally cook dinner or offer to babysit if she wanted to go get her hair done or have a night out for drinks. This was different, somehow. Doing dishes and waiting with a glass of wine, saying he’d noticed she needed a break and gave it without offering, they seemed small, but they were things Rose had missed about her husband. He always knew.    
  
“Well I guess I’ll have to keep doing it then.” Theta adored seeing Rose with Tony, watching that unbreakable bond. He found her absolutely stunning when she was tidying up after the five year old whirlwind. Seeing her like this, though, genuinely happy, relaxed, and carefree had him as putty in her beautiful hands. “Maybe next time, I’ll throw a shoulder massage in.” He meant it as a tease, just something to make her giggle, but Rose let out an absolutely filthy, lusty moan.    
  
“God, I haven’t had my shoulders rubbed in ages.” Her voice was wistful, as she rolled her neck and raised her glass for another drink. “Probably why my neck hurts all the time.” Was she asking? Theta took another drink to dampen his now dry throat. The thought of feeling her body under his hands had his head spinning.    
  
“Well, not to brag, but I am pretty talented at shoulder rubs.” Rose heard the hesitancy under the faux pride. She watched him watch her for a cue, permission. It was too tempting an offer to pass up. Her heart did a little skip as her hands moved of their own accord, taking his glass and setting them both down on the coffee table. “Are you cutting me off?” His chuckle was light, but Rose saw the hopeful eagerness in his eyes.    
  
“Can’t give a decent massage if you’re half tanked.” She quipped, turning her back to him, her breaths coming quick as she waited to see how he’d resp-oh God. His hands were like magic. Instantly they had located the mirrored spots on either shoulder that always felt stiff when she’d had a long day. “Jesus Christ, that feels amazin’.”    
  
“I know.” Theta chuckled, as he slowly worked her tight muscles through her jumper. He’d expected some knots of tension, but she had more than he’d thought. Oh, this wouldn’t do at all. “Blimey, Rose, you weren’t jokin’. You’re tense as can be.” He silently cursed the fabric that kept him from really touching her skin, from working the small balls of stress free. Slowly he worked up to her necked, pressing softly with each thumb. This earned him another of those breathy moans, and he had to roll his eyes and bite his lip to keep from letting his own out.    
  
Rose couldn’t remember the last time something had felt so amazing. Honestly, Jon’s hands were nothing short of miraculous as he kneaded, rolled, and pressed along her neck and shoulders. It was like he knew exactly where she carried her stress, could read her mind to get the pressure just so. Every so often, he’d push almost to the point of pain, and with a gush of warm tingles, a tight spot she’d long learned to ignore was relieved. She had lost the ability to speak, reduced to soft gasps of delight or moans and whimpers of pleasure when he eliminated the remnants of her stress.    
  
Theta didn’t trust himself to speak. His body was practically vibrating with the need to feel her skin. If he said anything, there’d be no way to disguise the longing in his voice. Rose, however, was audibly telling him how much she enjoyed this. She had let her head loll forward, was as relaxed as she could possibly be and remain upright, and the sighs she was making were causing his heart to race. He heeded his mum’s advice, not pressing Rose to do more than just feel.    
  
A yearning was building inside Rose, making her stomach flutter as her hazy mind eased the thought forward. If it felt this good with her jumper on, how would it feel if she was just wearing the thin strapped vest top she had on underneath. It would probably feel like heaven. His fingers would keep her warm, and he could probably work better. Her body agreed it was a good idea. “Hang on.” She managed to sigh, and when his hands drifted away the loss was tangible. She didn’t even remember moving until her jumper was deposited on the cushion in front of her, and the cool air brushed her skin. “Mmmm please continue.”    
  
“As you wish.” Theta preened in delight as Rose’s smooth skin was exposed to him. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, sucking in a groan at how perfect it felt. Then he resumed his ministrations. This was infinitely better, wonderful, and satisfying. “Your skin is so soft.” He murmured, returning to the knot he’d been trying to eradicate. He wanted to press his lips to that elegant neck, but he didn’t. Instead, he memorized her shoulders and upper back with his hands and eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”    
  
“So’re you.” Rose breathed out shakily at how magnificent this felt. Jon’s fingers were inconceivably more amazing than she’d imagine, and each touch was shooting tingles of pleasure and warmth straight to her chest. That feeling was brewing again, that yearning to feel more. Her mind was even more dazed as she tried to make sense of the imageless, wordless sensation it was after. Her body knew, her tongue slipped out to dampen her lips, and her neck tilted back instinctively. Back, back, and back until her head rested against his shoulder, and her nose brushed his jaw. “Jon.” She couldn’t get her leadened eyelids to open.    
  
“Yes?” Theta couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even work his hands with this new position. Rose was practically laying against him, so he chanced sliding his arms around her. Her fingers found his, and she was trembling just a tad. Then, stars above, her lips grazed his jaw. Did she want? His heart skipped a beat as she did it again. It was instinct to turn his head, and their lips met in a feather brush.  The magic in his veins erupted in fireworks, as the contact made the world turn upside down.    
  
Rose was kissing Jon. It made her whole body feel a bit light and spinny as he broke away and moved back in. She’d tried kissing, on one of those dates. She couldn’t remember which. It had felt wrong, too forced, too feigned. This was different. His lips shot sweet, sweet bliss down her spine, and the contented sighs that brushed over her mouth and cheeks were delicious. It had been so long since she’d felt something so pure, so emphatically right. She didn’t want to stop herself as she turned, coming up on her knees, looping her arms around his neck and letting Jon catch her bottom lip in a caress.    
  
Theta had experienced his fair share of kissing, but this, Rose, was realms above those. It was brilliant, perfect, how her lips formed to his, yielding, breaking away, coming in again to catch his bottom one in a tender suck. Her tongue met his, hesitant, explorative, and the taste of her wine made it taste as sweet as it felt. His fingers, which had been longing to draw her close for weeks, fit divinely along her ribs, sliding down, memorizing the smooth curve down to her supple hips. She was suddenly in his lap, and he groaned as her fingers plunged into his hair.    
  
Jon’s hair was so soft, and just like she’d wondered, it did stick up naturally. The silken chestnut and chocolate strands held no resistance as Rose reveled in its perfection. Her entire being, deprived so long of affection, was trembling in bliss as his hands slid up her spine. Moving to straddle his thighs had been a natural step, and she didn’t give it a second thought. Pulling back, she managed to open her eyes. Those burning orbs of coco and caramel became visible with a gasp from Jon’s wet lips. Rose cupped his neck, stroking his jaw with her thumb, and she went back for more.    
  
Theta sighed as Rose’s hands began to explore, dancing down his neck as their tongues danced together and broke away so he could catch her upper lip. One trailed down his chest, exploring his exposed skin at the top button as the other sent sparks down his arm as it rested on his bicep. He chanced sliding his right one up her spine, through her shirt, to graze along her exposed skin. The other he danced down her supple thigh, not groping, but gently squeezing it through her jeans. He gasped in loss as she pulled away from the kiss, but then,  moonlight save him, she began kissing down his neck.    
  
Jon’s skin was sweet and tangy under Rose’s tongue. That fresh, woodsy smell was absolutely intoxicating, and she drank it in greedily. His hands, always so tender, always so perfect, squeezed her thigh and tangled in the hair at the base of her skull. She sighed, trailing her lips up to curl her tongue along his jaw, and she shivered in delight as he laved an open mouthed kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, and she melted into him. She lifted her face, tilting her neck to allow better access. Reaching up, she stroked his ear. Light sparkled off her hand, and the moment shattered. Shame flooded her, as she froze in horror.   
  
“Rose, love, what’s wrong?” Theta immediately stopped the delicious exploration as Rose’s entire body seized up. He immediately hated the question, when Rose gave a strangled gasp and half fell out of his arms. “Rose, talk to me. Did I do-“    
  
“No. God no.” Rose couldn’t stop the tears as she met Jon’s eyes. “You’re perfect. I... just...” sobbing, she looked down at the rings. She tried to stand, but everything was still hazy, still unsteady. Her body was soaring high on touch and affection and pleasure, but her heart and mind were heavy with guilt. “Jacob...” she managed to whisper, as she tried to stand again. Across the room, she saw his picture, and the rock of guilt turned into a flaming boulder.    
  
“Oh.” Theta didn’t need any further explanation. Rose’s stumbles had him on his feet, and he scooped her into his arms. “I know, Rose. I know. I’m sorry.” She shook her head, and the tears soaking her cheeks were beautiful in their love. He could wait. “Let’s get you upstairs to your bed, hmm? You can curl up and have a good cry. Maybe talk to him a bit.” Whatever she needed to recover, Theta would give it.    
  
Jon’s unwavering understanding only made Rose feel worse, but she couldn’t do more than nod and wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. She hid her tears in her elbow, choking on each gasp of air. “‘M sorry, Jon. I didn’t mean-“    
  
“Shhh, I understand.” His lips brushed her hair, as he elbowed her door open. She wiped roughly at her face, when he lowered her to sit on the bed, and she forced herself to look at him through the tears, to apologize for the mess she had dissolved into. “Hey, no, I’m not upset.” His thumb was so tender as it caught a tear to wipe away. “Tell me what you need.”   
  
What did she need? Rose didn’t know. Her love for Jacob wanted nothing more than to curl up under the blanket and cry alone and hidden like it had for two years. Yet, this new feeling, so fresh and fragile, didn’t want Jon to go away. It was afraid if he walked out the door, that’d he’d fo away forever too. “Can I just.” She coughed the sobs in her throat clear. He moved to sit beside her, not touching her, abnormally quiet and still. She slumped down, fisting his shirt in her hands as she rested her head on his lap. His fingers gently began stroking her arm, and Rose let the grief and pain take over.    
  
Theta didn’t know what to say to comfort his Rose, but it didn’t seem to matter. So he sat quietly, gently rubbing her arm until his shirt and trousers were damp with tears and her breathing became shallow and ragged. All of him wanted to shift her to the pillows and curl up with her, but he knew that was too much. So, very gently, he lifted her limp body from his lap and eased it to the pillows. Then, as carefully as he could, he pulled the blankets and sheets from under her, to tuck her snugly in. Then, after placing a gentle kiss to her hair, he slipped from the room.    
  
When Rose woke up feeling shaky and sick, she forced herself downstairs to make breakfast. Jon was already there, with Tony in his uniform and a bowl of oatmeal half gone. “I’ll take him to school, Rose. You go back to bed.” He whispered sweetly in her ear. “I’ll wake you up in time for work.” So Rose did just that.


	10. Chapter 10

“I kissed Jon.” Rose blurted, interrupting Ianto’s story about the family of ducklings he had spent all morning rescuing from a drain. She yelped as he nearly rearended the car in front of him.    
  
“Come again?” She bit her lip, pulling her scarf up in front of her mouth and nose to look over at him. Luckily, the light was red because he was staring at her as if she’d just announced she was pregnant with alien triplets. “You did what with whom?”    
  
“I kissed Jon, Tuesday night, after my mum left and Tony was asleep.” She lowered the scarf, as he let out a noise something akin to a rubber duck being punctured. “Like kissed kiss, with tongues and touching and I was on his lap, and I also kissed his neck and-“   
  
“Hey, slow down.” He reached over to squeeze her hand, chuckling as traffic began moving. “Breathe.” Rose pulled her scarf up again, sucking in a breath. “Okay, so, this is news. Let’s start from the beginning.” She blew her breath out, leaning her head back against the seat. “I’m going to assume you two have been flirting, even though you didn’t tell me.”    
  
“Yeah, we have, and holding hands, and we spend about two hours every night just talking after Tony goes to sleep.” She felt her cheeks flush, recalling the last two nights. There hadn’t been anymore kissing, but there has definitely been a change. The before bed talk had progressed to his arm around her waist while she snuggled into his side and spent the chat memorizing his freckles or counting how many of the hairs in his left sideburn were ginger. “But Tuesday, after mum practically interrogated him, he, erm, well, gave me a shoulder rub.”    
  
“Oh. Okay, jumper on or off?” Ianto was taking it in stride, which pleased Rose. Being her best friend, having spent years as Jacob’s partner, and being Tony’s godfather, his opinion on the situation had been the one she’d dreaded second most. The first was Tony’s, but she hadn’t told him yet.    
  
“On, at first, but since I had another shirt on, I took it off.” Ianto nodded, silently. “Then, I dunno, him bein’ there, it felt... Yan, it honestly felt amazin’. I mean, I started the kiss, not him. I leaned back, kissed his jaw twice, and the next thing I know, ‘m straddling his lap, and we’re touching each other.” She shivered softly, remembering how perfect it had been, how he didn’t push her for more, didn’t cop a feel. “And I started feeling, well, good. Better than good. I felt like it was right.”    
  
“Did you... well...” Ianto waved a hand, shooting her a quick side glance. “Take it upstairs?”    
  
“No.” Rose huffed, shifting in her seat as she felt that guilty feeling start up. It was a different one, an embarrassed guilt, for what she had unintentionally subjected Jon too. “I was really into it, but, then I saw my rings, and I sorta had a breakdown.”    
  
“Oh... I see.” Ianto blew out a breath, and Rose tried to avoid his eyes. “How’d he handle that?”    
  
“Like he was a bloody Hallmark Prince.” Rose sighed, fiddling with her sleeve, as she thought back with a warm flicker of affection. “He carried me upstairs, let me lay my head in his lap, and just sort of rubbed my arm until I passed out. Then, I guess he tucked me in, ‘cus I woke up under the blankets.” She finally looked back over at Ianto, who was nodding thoughtfully. “When I came downstairs, he already had Tony dressed ‘nd fed. Then he told me to go back to bed, he’d take him to school, and that he’d wake me for work.”    
  
“And did he wake you up?”    
  
“Yeah, with a hot bath waiting and scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cup of coffee.” Jon hadn’t said much that morning, just eased her awake with gentle rubs on her back and softly whispering her name. “It was beyond amazin’.”    
  
“He happen to have a gay brother who’s single?” Ianto chuckled, and Rose giggled in relief. For some reason, she’d been afraid Ianto would judge her or be upset. It had been a pointless worry, after all, he’d babysat willingly for those two dates. “Because I could use some pampering like that in my life.”    
  
“Only child, sorry.” Rose reached up to fiddle with her necklace out of habit. “But, you don’ think ‘s too soon, to, ya know, be feeling like this?” She was afraid to admit that it was more than a crush out loud. What if Jon wasn’t feeling it as intensely as she was? Yet Rose was keenly aware of what these emotions were, the way they had weasled themselves deep into her heart and chest. She was falling for Jon, hard. “My mum never-“   
  
“Your mum was a widow in a different era. She didn’t have the safety net Jacob left you and Tony.” Ianto cut her off, silencing the flicker of doubtful guilt that had been pressing. “You aren’t Jackie. You’re Rose, and if you’re starting to feel more than a crush, if you really, really like him, then it’s not too soon.” He eased into a spot outside of Tony’s daycare and turned to take her hands. “I know you, and I know you’re probably feeling about three hundred levels of confusion and guilt, but you don’t need to. Jacob wouldn’t want that. He’d want you to thrive, to love, to dance and smile and live the best life you can.”    
  
“How’dya know? He was always a bit territorial.” Jealousy was not in his vocabulary, because he knew Rose would never cheat.    
  
“Because he loved you, and yours and Tony’s happiness were all he wanted.” With a brotherly squeeze of her hands, he kissed her forehead. “But he’d also want me to make sure that this Jon is good enough, so I hope you know that’s what I’ll be doing at dinner.”    
  
“Judging him?”    
  
“Like he’s on trial.” Ianto chuckled, and Rose rolled her eyes.    
  
“Can’t be too obvious about it though, because his friend is coming, Jack or somethin’ like that.” Rose opened the car door, so she could go fetch Tony. “We’re sorta in the middle of this elaborate plan to make Tony believe in Santa. If Tony asks. Jack is a Cupid expert.” She snickered at the confused look on his face, before closing the door.    
  
“So let me get this straight?” Jack scoffed, as Theta pointed at the empty stove to materialize a pile of cheesy potatoes in it. “You want me to stay for dinner and pretend to be a Cupid expert?”    
  
“Yup.”    
  
“To help a five year old believe in Cupid magic.”    
  
“Uh huh.”   
  
“Which will in turn restore his faith in Santa.”    
  
“Pretty much.”    
  
“So you can bang his Mom.”    
  
“Exactly, wait, NO!” Theta rolled his eyes before glowering at his friend. “No, Stars above Jack. Restoring Tony’s belief has nothing to do with me having sex with Rose. Kissing is just fine for now.” He snapped his fingers at the chicken, nodding as it broiled to perfection in the plan.    
  
“You kissed her!?” Jack squealed, and Theta sighed. “So, how was it?”    
  
“Ever had someone go into a full emotional breakdown mid snog?” Jack made a snorting noise, and he threw a hand towel at him. “Well, it’s not fun, for anybody involved. That’s the truth.”   
  
“Right, yeah. I’m sorry man, that’s rough.” Jack leaned against the counter as a glass of bourbon materialized in his hand. “Haven’t kissed since huh.”    
  
Theta shook his head. It had to be Rose’s decision to do that again, and he was fine with that. “No, but the evening chats and cuddling are bloody amazing. Which, you’d know, if you’d ever had more than two or three days of a lover.” Cupids could be faithful, but it took a special person to truly satisfy their wanton needs. “You know, though, this friend of hers, Ianto, he’s right up your alley.”    
  
“Oh, really.” Jack perked up at that, looking down at his jeans and shirt. “Well, better change then.” In a puff, they were replaced with the finest khaki dress trousers and a button down dress shirt. “So, you really think this ‘’magic is just science’ gig is gonna work? I still don’t understand how explaining my job is going to help.”    
  
“Tony is unique, like I said. You’ll understand when they get here. Just, keep it G rated, and let Rose answer any questions that involve the ‘talk’.” He glanced nervously at the clock. Honestly, he had no idea what was going through Tony’s mind.    
  
After a quick peek at his tablet history, he saw there had been quite a bit of research into not only Cupids, but dimensions, Gaia, sprites, and Yule lore. Jack better be prepared for the boy’s attempt as stabbing holes in logic. “So when do you plan on telling Rose the truth?”    
  
“Uh, haven’t thought about it yet.” Theta grabbed the plates to set the table, as the clock drew nearer to six. “I guess, I could just take her and Tony to my parents, once he believes.”    
  
“No warning? Just pop them up there for tea?” Jack snorted as he took a sip of his drink.    
  
Theta shrugged. While telling Rose he believed in Santa was one thing, coming right out and saying ‘oh, by the way, Santa is my dad and I’m next in line’, sounded like a good way to have something hurled at his head. “Sometimes seeing the truth had better effects than just hearing it.” He had finished setting the five plates out, before hurrying to toss some pots and dishes in the sink to make it seem as if he’d been cooking. “They should be here soon.”    
  
“You should ask her out.”    
  
Theta paused where he’d begun rolling his sleeves up and slightly disheveling his hair so he’d look like he’d be working hard. “What? Ask who out?”    
  
“Rose Tyler, you know. She’s blonde, abut yea high, and your soulmate.” Jack’s sigh of exasperation had him confused. Take her out where? They were about to have dinner here. “Gaia give me the patience.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “Mortals go on dates, you know, they don’t just go ‘cool, we’ve been marked. Yay!’ Trust me, ask her to go out. It doesn’t even have to be fancy. She and Jacob got chips on their first date, which was only like five hours after they met.”    
  
“Right, dating.” Theta hadn’t given much thought to that either. His mum had always taught him women paid attention to actions, liked the affectionate gestures, like shoulder rubs. “Um, I could take her out for dinner. I think Jackie’s babysitting tomorrow night.” Why hadn’t he thought of that before? “I’ll ask her tonight, after Tony goes to bed.”    
  
The sound of laughter preceded the door opening. “Jon! Where are you?” Tony came barreling in, and Theta rushed out to catch the boy mid jump. “Is your friend here? Did he come?”    
  
“Tony, calm down.” Rose’s giggle had him looking over, and as her presence always made him do, he felt his face burst into a grin. She beamed in response, and Theta barely caught the analytical way Ianto was observing them. Good, the best friend knew, and that was just as good a sign as her mum knowing.    
  
He squeezed Tony firmly in a hug. “Good to see you Ianto.” Theta felt Jack come in behind him. “Rose, this is my frie-“ Of course, Jack cut him off, stepping around with an outstretched hand and offered one of his oldest back up stories.   
  
“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” Rose looked up into a smile that hit her like a steam engine, as Jack took her hand lightly in his. His pale blue eyes sparkled down at her from his perfectly chiseled face, and he radiated pure seduction as he raised her knuckles to his lips. “Been dying to meet you.”    
  
“H-hello.” Rose wasn’t really attracted to him, but his sheer presence, and the implications that shone from his eyes was a bit overwhelming. “Pleasure to meet you.” Clearing her throat, she turned slid her hand free of his, not missing Jon’s eyeroll from behind his friend. “This is my best friend, Ianto Jones.” What happened next confused her, but she would forget about it until after dinner.    
  
“Well, Hello Ianto. I’m-.” Theta watched, as if in slow motion, when Ianto stepped forward, hand outstretched. Jack turned his trademark smile on him, really cranking up his magic above the teasing whammy he’d laid on Rose, and then gasped. Out of nowhere, Anias materialized, invisible to the three mortals, raised his bow, and fired. The arrow pierced Ianto’s back, erupting from the lift side of his chest, and slammed into Jack. Then, with a wink of emerald eyes, the eldest and most powerful of all Cupids, vanished. Unable to contain himself at the irony of what had just occurred, Theta laughed, and Jack gasped in shock. “Sure we’ll- whoa!” Jack stumbled over his feet, shaking his head, as their fingers met in what was supposed to be a cordial shake but was now a pair of trembling hands. “Uh, hi, er, wow.” Theta laughed harder, setting Tony down to wipe the tears of amusement pouring down his cheeks. This was brilliant.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Rose was completely confused, as Ianto blushed, and his shy, flirty smile flashed onto his face. This Jack was gaping at him, like he’d never seen a human before in his life, and was turning just as red. Jon was laughing at them. “Jon?”    
  
“Nothing, just, never met someone who could make Jack stutter like that.”    
  
“Hello Jack. Thanks for coming to dinner.” She had seen Ianto flirt before, but this wasn’t it. This was something different, his posture changed in a way she couldn’t explain, as he stared slightly up into Jack’s eyes with a warm smile. “But, excuse me, have we met?”    
  
“No, I’d definitely remember meeting someone as gorgeous as you.” Oh! Oh! This was brilliant! Jon hadn’t said Jack was gay, but there was no denying the sparks flying between their best friends. It made her giggle in excitement, and she caught Jon’s gaze as he winked.    
  
“Move Uncle Yan!” Tony wriggled in between the men, looking up in wonder. “Hi! I’m Tony! Are you the Cupid expert, Jack?”    
  
“Uh, yeah.” Theta tore his eyes away from his Rose, to watch Jack bend down and shake Tony’s hand. “I understand you have some questions, little buddy.”    
  
“Loads ‘n loads.”    
  
“Well, let’s have dinner, and I’ll answer them.”    
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“So what exactly brings an American to the UK?” Rose queried, as she cut up Tony’s chicken into suitable bites. She watched as Ianto settled into the seat next to the man, and she giggled inwardly. It was a rare thing to see her level headed friend flustered. Luckily, Jack seemed to rather like the seating arrangements. “‘M sure you didn’t hop a flight just to see us.”    
  
“I’m a pilot. I decided to take my week off here. I had just booked my room when Jon called me actually.” She watched as he glanced sideways at Ianto. “Most of my flights are between London and the States. So I’m in the country quite often.” There was heavy implications in his tone.    
  
“Lucky for us then.” Rose was counting her stars that Jon’s friend happened to be in town merely days after Tony’s request. She was afraid to inconvenience the man, though Jon had assured her he was more than willing to help. “Because knowing Tony, he’s probably about a million questions.”    
  
“And I told Jack what questions were best suited for you to answer.” Jon’s reassurance that some boundaries had been set was wonderful. Rose didn’t know Jack, but she knew from his flirtatious attitude and casual demeanor that he probably lacked a filter. “In about ten years.” Under the table, he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, before moving her own up to her plate.    
  
“What exactly’s a Cupid’s job, Jack?” Theta knew Tony well enough to know he wouldn’t make it past two bites. Sure enough, the boy was wearing his inquisitive face. He picked up his own fork, watching as Jack began thinking through an explanation.    
  
“Well, it depends. There are threw types of Cupids.” Theta knew he, Rose, and Ianto would just be observing for a bit, so he took advantage of the moment to gauge Rose’s reactions. She believed in Santa, so would she also believe in the others? It would make the truth easier, if she did. “The lowest levels, well, they basically do as they please. Their magic arrows rarely last more than a month or so.”    
  
“What about the other two types?”   
  
“Well, the second level, their handle basic lifetime love. Ordinary people, with ordinary purposes meeting and falling for other ordinary people. Not that love of any kind isn’t magical.” Jack chuckled, as Tony bit into a mouthful of potatoes. “But not all of it is the kind that can cause massive changes to the course of history.”    
  
“Is that was the third level does?”    
  
Rose had to admit that the story being woven was intriguing. She’d always pictures cupids as little cherubs in diapers, but Jack’s explanation held that same enchanting air as Jon’s story had.    
  
“Yes, the Alpha Cupids. There are only three in all of existence, and their job is to unite the most important of soulmates.”    
  
“What’s a soulmate?”    
  
Rose hadn’t expected that question, and she readied herself to interject. How could someone possibly know how to explain the love of a soulmate in terms a child could understand? Jon obviously sensed her hesitance, because he touched her arm with a soft shush and gave her a tender smile.    
  
“It’s somebody who carries a part of you with them. They balance you out, perfectly, in every way.” Rose relaxed a tad, mostly from Jon’s touch, but also at the way Jack looked over at Ianto, who was rapt with attention himself. “If you’re wild at heart, they are calm. If you are grumpy all the time, they bring you light.”    
  
“Well, how can you be sure someone’s your soulmate? Leticia’s Mummy and Daddy were in love, but they got a, um, divorce. That’s what Lettie called it!” How indeed?    
  
“Oh, you know. When you meet them, time seems to stand still. Your head gets a little dizzy, your eyes go all starry, and the moment they touch you, you feel it here.” He touched his chest. “In your heart. That’s the arrow, and when you look in their eyes for the first time, you feel like you’re drowning, but also like you’ve met them before.”   
  
The description made Rose gasp, not just at the beauty of the supposed meeting, but because she intimately knew that feeling. She’d felt it, years ago, in the basement of Henrick’s, when a protective hand and the bluest of eyes stole her heart. Swallowing hard, her mind recalled a damp front stoop, a slip, strong hands gripping her close, and Jon’s eyes had looked so familiar. She didn’t even have time to shift her gaze, before Jon reached up and brushed her hair back. Her heart went a little crazy at the sweet touch. “Jack.” She found herself asking before her mind could catch up. “Is it possible for someone to have two soulmates?”    
  
“On the rare occasion, absolutely.”    
  
“So, Cupids don’t pick who they want?” Tony’s voice seemed a bit sad, drawing Theta’s attention from Rose to how he looked down at his plate. Her question had utterly distracted him, because he knew she was wondering how she had experienced that thrill of soulmates twice. He knew that look. It was the one Tony had when he’d lost of his chess matches last week.    
  
“The first and second levels do, but not the Supremes.” Jack gave a slight shrug, as Tony lifted his eyes. Theta could normally guess what the five year old was thinking, given his tendency to simply speak his mind. Jack, however, was lighting up as if he’d figured out the true question the boy poised. “You could always write and ask them more about it.”    
  
“How? Nobody knows where Cupids live.”    
  
“I do!”    
  
Rose was confused by the new turn of events. Why in the world would Jack think of five year old would want to write to Cupid? “You do? How?”    
  
“Well, I know all three Supreme cupids.”    
  
“You do?”    
  
“You betcha. Here.” She blinked as Jack dug in his pocket and produced a business card. “See, being a pilot, I’ve traveled all over. You meet all kinds of people, magical and human.” Tony took the card, squinting down at it with a look somewhere between uncertainty and that mad look he got when he was about to raid her kitchen for experiment supplies he’d seen online. “One even told me, that sometimes, they do take requests.”    
  
“Mummy, c’n I be excused.”    
  
“Yeah, baby.” In a flash, Tony was down and sprinting upstairs. There was a thick silence at the table, as Ianto and Jon seemed as confused as she was. Jack, on the other hand, was smirking in absolute victory as he leaned back in his chair and draped an arm behind Ianto. “What address was on that card, Jack?” She hissed.    
  
“Mine.” He chuckled softly.    
  
Theta sucked in a breath as he made the connection. Jack had given Tony the address to the Cupids’ council building, but why? Cupid’s didn’t take requests, ever. “You think he’s going to write and ask for information?” Ianto finally spoke up, and there was all the concern of an uncle dripping from his voice. “What’re you going to do then?”    
  
“Send him the information he needs, of course.” Jack grinned broadly. “And now that he’s upstairs and my work here is done, I have a question.” Theta chuckled as Jack turned to fully look at Ianto. “Would you like to get a drink after dinner?”    
  
“Well, I-“    
  
“Shut up and go get your coat, Yan.” Rose snickered as her friend seemed a bit overwhelmed by Jack’s seductive smile. The Captain wasn’t Ianto’s usual type, but the connection between them was undeniable.    
  
“Guess we’re getting drinks.” Ianto pushed his plate away, standing, and Jack followed suit. After some brief hugs and handshakes, she found herself alone with Jon, who was clearing the table.    
  
“I’ll wash up.” She moved to the kitchen again, trying to make sense of the conversation and why she had asked about having two soulmates. She turned on the water, adding a bit of soap. If Santa was real, could it be possible that Cupids were too? Also, how did Jon and Jack know so much, so confidently, about things never mentioned in folklore?    
  
“Penny for ‘em.” Jon’s hands came around her to slide the glasses and utensils into the foamy water. It should have startled her, but somehow her body had known he was there. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”    
  
“Just woolgathering.” Rose recalled Ianto’s words in the car, wondering if he was right. Would Jacob really want her to start over? If so, would he approve of Jon? She felt him moving away, probably to go upstairs and shower. On instinct, she reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling it around her waist. “Stay with me a bit.”    
  
“Mmmm gladly.” His other arm wrapped around her, and Rose felt that old sensation of being secure and cared for. His cheek rested against her hair, as Jon gave her a slight hug. “Your mum still taking Tony tomorrow?” He whispered, as she turned off the water and began washing.    
  
“Mmhmm.” Rose still had that thoughtful tone to her, and Theta wondered what was going through her mind. “Why?”    
  
“Well, I was wondering, if, maybe, I could take you out.” He hoped he was doing this right. Jack had asked Ianto in a similar fashion, but he didn’t know if Rose needed to be asked in a different way.    
  
“Like a date?”    
  
“Exactly like that.” Her face turned, and Theta pulled his back, stomach fluttering in anticipation. What if she said no? What if she wasn’t ready? Just because she was okay with snuggling and even this wonderful moment of just standing together like this, it didn’t mean she could handle going out with him, just him.    
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Rose felt a rush of elation. A date, Jon wanted to take her out on a proper date. It would be just them, out, in public, without wondering if Tony was about to wake up or come barging in. Abandoning the dishes, she turned, looking up at the man grinning ear to ear. “Can I dress up?”    
  
“Absolutely.” His fingers brushed along her spine, and those adoring eyes bounced between hers. His joy and excitement at her simple agreement stole her breath.    
  
“Come here, you.” Reaching up, Rose grabbed his collar and tugged him down. Their lips met in a closed press, and she sighed in relief at the perfect way it felt. Just like before, it was so familiar, so perfect. Her entire body began to warm, tingling as he raised a hand to cup her hair at the same time his tongue grazed her lower lip.    
  
“Mummy!” Tony’s shout from upstairs made Rose jerk back. “Can I have a stamp?!”    
  
“Yeah, baby! Be right there.” Feeling a but dizzy, she offered Jon an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”    
  
“Hey, Tony comes first.” Theta was soaring. Rose had kissed him, and she hadn’t broken down. This was good, better than. This was brilliant. “Hurry back.” He squeezed her waist, quickly pressing his lips to hers again.    
  
“Two ticks.” Rose giggled, licking her lips as she ducked out of his arms. She made it halfway up the stares before she realized she hadn’t felt a flicker of guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress is the same one Rose wears in Unquiet Dead.

Theta was soaring higher than he’d felt in sometime. Once Rose had given Tony his requested stamp, bathed him, and put him to bed, she’d returned an the kissing had resumed. Once, when he was two hundred years young, a bit wild, and under the influence of both the Spring Solstice and more Sundew Wine than should be legal, he’d had a pretty wild fling with a base level cupid Jack introduced him to. It had lasted about two weeks. The kiss that he got when Rose came back into the kitchen effectively erased those two weeks from existence.   
  
It had started at the sink, but somehow he’d ended up pinned against the refrigerator. Then Rose was up on the counter, her fingers in his hair, and somehow they’d ended up on the sofa with her jumper on the arm chair and his tie hanging from a lamp. They hadn’t crossed any lines, hands hadn’t wandered into dangerous areas, nor had he let his body take over and respond to her weight on his lap. Yet, there was a fading mark on his collarbone, and he was almost certain he’d left one just above her left breast.    
  
When she had finally broken away, lips swollen, hair mussed, eyes heavy but shining, to point out it was after eleven and she needed to get to bed, Theta had been loathed to release her. Still, he didn’t want to press her, or even ask her to stay the night in his bed, which he sorely wanted. Instead, he’d muttered something about straightening up Tony’s toys he’d drug out Thursday night, and watched her disappear slowly up the stairs.   
  
All day, while she was out getting Tony a hair cut and running some errands, he’d been trying to figure out where to take Rose. She wanted to dress up, so somewhere nice was key, but where. His answer came in the form of a phone call. “Heya spaceman. I’m a little upset with you.”    
  
“Donna! Hi!” He flopped down on his bed, staring in vain at his closet. The fiesty ginger was his favorite cousin, closest to him in age, and it was always an adventure when they got together. She was also as well known as he was in the Ageless community, but not for the same reasons as him. “What’d I do now?”    
  
“You, you skinny dumbo, have been livin’ in London for a month and a week now, and you haven’t called me once.” Donna growled playfully. “And, Auntie Idris tells me you’ve got a soulmate! I want to meet her! Have you told her yet? Of course not.”   
  
“Donna, babbling, that’s my thing not yours.” Theta twirled his finger, summoning a suit to examine it. “What’s that noise?” In the background of the call, it sounded like a band warming up, and there was a chatter of voices.    
  
“Setting up for a Halloween Masquerade.” Donna chuckled, but the noise soon faded. “Here at the club.”    
  
“You’re still running Turn Left? Thought you closed that down to run off with that summer guy. What was his name again?” Honestly, Theta hadn’t cared for him, so he’d basically forgotten the man’s name immediately after the party was over.    
  
“Who, Lance, ew, no. He was just a fling. You know how I get at Spring Solstice.”    
  
“Like parents, like daughter.” Theta snickered. Donna was well know simply because of her parents. She was, and remained, the only living half Summer, half Winter sprite. Seriously, Spring Solstices packed a hell of a wallop, for all of the Ageless. There was a reason he’d stopped going. Dancing on a hill in Ireland and waking up half naked in a Nebraskan cornfield was something he never wanted to do again, well, unless Rose wanted to give it a go. He’d do it then. With Rose back in his thoughts, Theta had a wild idea. “Would you like to meet Rose tonight?”    
  
“Uh, duh.” Donna snickered. “What name are you using? I’ll put you on the list.”    
  
Theta breathed out a sigh of relief. “Jonathan Claus, and, d’ya mind getting the word out to other guests to not ruin my cover?” Turn Left was one of the favorite gathering places in London for Ageless to gather. It also catered to mortals, of course, but on a highly regulated, reservation only basis. “And you said Masquerade right?”    
  
“Yup, and I’ll make sure nobody approaches you.”    
  
“You’re a life saver, Donna. See you tonight.” Now Theta had a plan. He just had to make sure Rose was fully prepared. So, ending the call, he quickly twirled his magic and watched as a dress appeared, complete with a matching mask. Then he hurried down the stairs to hang it on her doorknob, with a note. It was just in time, too, because the door downstairs was opening.    
  
“Jon, we’re back!” Rose called up, and Theta hurried down. When he reached them, he stumbled to a stop, shocked by the sight before him.    
  
Rose had gotten her hair done too, apparently. It looked like her highlights had been touched up, and it was swept back in a stunning twist, with her bangs pinned back in elegant swoops that accentuated her eyes. She was stunning. Tony’s new style caught his attention too. Instead of the shaggy ear length strands he’d been sporting, it was now cut short on the sides, but the top was gelled and ruffled up in a mirror of Theta’s usual style. “Wow, just wow. You both look great!”    
  
Rose felt herself flush, as Tony proudly announced. “My hair looks like yours!” He’d begged and pleaded for the style, and she had finally given in and shown Bev a picture before her mum dragged her into a chair to fix her hair up for the date. “Mummy said I look handsome!”    
  
Jon’s eyes went impossibly soft as he bent down, and the flattered tone in his voice had Rose’s heart in a flutter. “Very handsome! You make it look way better than I do.”    
  
“Tony, baby, why don’t you go pack your tablet and jim jams? Gran’ll be here to pick you up in a bit.” She watched as he raced down the hall to the stairs. Jon straightened up, and she shifted under his eyes as he gazed over her. “What? Dontcha like it? ‘S it too much for tonight? I wasn’t-“    
  
“Rose, you look absolutely amazing, and it’s perfect for tonight.” He pulled at his ear, in that nervous way of his. “Will go perfect with the dress actually.”    
  
“I haven’t even decided what ‘m wearin’ yet.” Glancing past him to make sure Tony wasn’t watching, she snagged Jon’s shirt and pulled him close. “Missed you while we were out.” She slid her arms up around his neck and grinned as his hands slipped to her waist. Offering her lips, she sighed happily as he brushed a tender, light graze of his own to them.    
  
“Missed you too.” Jon’s voice was whispered, and he chanced another soft press. Rose eagerly accepted it, loving how warm and soft his lips were. “And, well, I may have left you a little gift for tonight on your door. You don’t have to wear it, but it was just in case you didn’t have something to dress up in.”    
  
Rose pulled back, feeling a thrill of excitement. “You got me a dress?” She bit at her lip, unsure of whether to dash up and see it or just snog him senseless. She had wanted to wear something special tonight, but not knowing what plans he’d made, she’d been undecided.    
  
Luckily, She didn’t have to choose, because Jon playfully pushed her towards the hall. “Go see. I’ll make sure Tony’s getting his bag ready.”    
  
With a smile she couldn’t keep back, Rose hurried up the stairs. Sure enough, a dress bag hung on her knob, and, wait, there was a stunning black filigree masquerade mask adorned with red crystals with it. What did he have planned? Her heart racing, Rose slipped inside to close rhe door behind her. She unzipped the dress, gasping in amazement as she pulled it out.    
  
The dress had a red corseted bodice, that was covered in black and maroon lace. The sleeves would hang off her shoulders, to rest against her upper arms. The skirt was long, with the same black and maroon lace down the right side and around her calves. There was also a lovely, short, black cape, obviously designed to keep the late autumn chill from her. Rose wondered at it, how he could afford something so exquisite. Then she remembered he was heir to a successful company, even if he didn’t work there now, and immediately she wanted to give it back. Then she saw the note. Gently, she picked it up, unfolding it.    
  
Rose,   
  
Don’t even think about giving this dress back. It was made for you and only you.    
  
Jon   
  
“Well then.” Kissing the note, she set it down and hurried into the small ensuite to wash off and do her makeup. She wanted to look perfect, and despite having already kissed him and been flirting on the edges of a relationship, the first date jitters had her shaking in anticipation and eagerness.    
  
She heard her mum knock, when she was halfway through her makeup, but not the conversation. Rose hoped she wasn’t blasting about that it was a date in front of Tony. She wasn’t quite ready for him to know. He hadn’t taken too keenly to the two previous dates. Yes, he practically worshipped Jon, but she didn’t know if those feelings would turn to spite quite yet. She needed to explain it to him gently.    
  
Shortly after, as she applied her lipstick with trembling hands, she heard Jon heading up the stairs and past her door, and his shower turned on over her head. Knowing he never took long, Rose dug her pair of once worn black heels that would match the dress from her closet and slipped into her dress. She’d just tied on the cape and smoothed her skirts when he knocked softly on her door. Rose picked up her mask, quickly spritzed on some perfume, and opened the door. The sight that greeted her made her gape in awe and her mouth run dry.    
  
Jon was wearing a suit she’d never seen. It was all black, but with a red shirt underneath. That shirt matched the red pinstripes running through the suit as well as the buttons. The black tie he wore had small red roses embroidered on it, and upon looking down, she swallowed a giggle at the brand new red Converse poking out. She swore no man but him could pull off those shoes with any outfit. His magnificent hair was back combed, making his sharp features look so devastatingly delicious she felt a bit dizzy.    
  
“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Theta was proud he formed the words, because the sight of her in the dress made his brain go a bit blank. The colors suited her skin, making it glow like silken cream. Cautiously, he reached out to trail his thumb just along her chin, not wanting to ruin that painted pout with a kiss just yet. “Ready to go?”    
  
“Mmmmhmmm.” Rose’s eyes sparkled as he dropped his hand, and he swelled in affection as she dragged her eyes over him. “God, you look amazin’. ‘M gonna be fightin’ the other ladies off with a bat.”    
  
Theta snorted at that, stepping aside to place his hand against her lower back. Their car had just arrived before he came down. “I won’t have eyes for anyone but you. I’m the one who’s gonna be fighting off the competition.” He quipped, as she descended the stairs first.    
  
“There is no competition.” The certainty of her words took Rose by surprise, as he flipped off the lights as they went. When she opened the front door, she expected to see a cab, but instead a classic, black two passenger chauffeured car was waiting. She was about to ask if he’d lost his mind, when Jon took her arm and escorted her down. “What’s this?”    
  
“You wanted to dress up, well, I figured why not give you the full treatment.” He nodded at the driver who opened the door. “After you, Dame Rose.” He chuckled, gesturing for her to slide in. Then he took his own seat.    
  
Rose’s mind was racing, as she tried to guess where they were going. She shifted, as Jon pulled a mask from his inner pocket and tied it on. It was black on one side and red on the other, with swooping swirls. Giddily, she tied her own on, as the lights dimmed when the car started.    
  
“Where to Mr. Claus?” The driver asked.    
  
“The Turn Left Club.” Theta didn’t expect Rose to gasp in shock as the car moved, but her jaw dropped and she jerked as if shocked.    
  
“You got us reservations at Turn Left?”   
Rose couldn’t believe it. The club and restaurant was highly acclaimed, with a three year waitlist. She knew, because Ianto had been trying to take her for her birthday the last two years. Now she understood the outfits and masks. Their Halloween Masquerade was one of their biggest events of the year. “How? ‘S nearly impossible to get in, much less tonight.”    
  
“Well.” Jon’s smile was a bit hesitant, and Rose felt a flicked of fear. Maybe he didn’t know it was reservation only? “My cousin Donna is the owner, and she wanted to meet you. Is that okay?”    
  
“I can’t wait!” Theta relaxed as Rose broke into a dazzling grin and slipped her fingers in his. This night was going to be magical.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Masks](https://luxurymask.com/collections/mens-masks/products/couples-swan-masquerade-mask-set-black-red-stones)


	13. Chapter 13

Rose had worried she may be a bit out of date with her dress, as the driver pulled up to the front door.it wasn’t that she didn’t love it. She did, how it hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up just so. Her worry was that it wouldn’t blend in with the other patrons. She should have known Jon wouldn’t do that to her.    
  
As they approached the door maitre de, she caught glimpses of the two lines. Most of the women in the line to the left, who were being waved through with a smile and a nod, were dressed in similar fashions. A few were even wearing Romanesque style gowns. The other line had the more current styles. I   
  
“Name please.” The Maitre De spoke before he looked up. He caught sight of Jon, and blinked. Then his smile lit up, as he looked at her. “Mr. Claus! Haven’t seen you in ages. Donna said you’d be coming!” She looped her arm through Jon’s as the man tilted his head as if studying her and then chuckled. “This must be Rose! Donna’s just inside.”   
  
“Hello.” Rose gave a small smile, as Jon led her in. They seemed to have arrived just at the beginning of the dinner rush, because many seats looked empty. Following Jon’s lead, she looked around for a woman who looked like they could be related. It was impossible to tell, but in a moment they were moving past the main tables and up two small that were manned by a stunning blonde woman in a floor length burnt orange gown with a mask like flames. The woman nodded once at Jon, and then Rose found herself tucked into an intimate booth in the back corner with an unobstructed view of the dance floor.    
  
“There you are, you skinny little candy cane!” Rose yelped as a woman with bright red hair, a purple Roman style gown, and a matching mask seemed to appear from nowhere to hug Jon. “Hi! You must be Rose. I’m Donna Noble, Jon’s cousin!” Catching her breath from the startle Rose shook her hand. Except for the wild, slightly manic grin, she couldn’t see any resemblance.   
  
Theta was glad Rose was distracted by looking around when Donna decided to pop into existence and hug him. “I said meet her, not scare the pants off her Donna.” He chuckled. “Hope you don’t mind, I commandeered your table for us.”    
  
“Nah, don’t mind at all. I’m just really excited to meet Rose!” Donna tossed her hair back as she took her in. Theta knew she could see it, that belief in the magic that made her glow. “Never thought this moron would find a girl.” He oofed as she elbowed him, and Rose giggled. “Want me to send out a bottle of your favorite, Jon?”    
  
“No!” Theta cut her off, not wanting to run the risk of getting a little too loose. Then Rose changed his mind, with an eager smile and a soft request.    
  
“Oh please. You never pick out the wine. I wan’ ta try it!” He couldn’t deny her anything if he wanted to.    
  
“Okay, but you better charge me for it.” He kissed Donna’s cheek before sliding into his seat and draping his arm around Rose. “And, can you send out the non-menu Chef’s choice appetizer platter?” If Rose was about to partake of some Moonstill Berry wine, she’d need something a bit more filling than simply mortal food.    
  
“It’ll be right out.” Donna headed down the small steps.    
  
Theta relaxed a bit as Rose snuggled into his side. “She liked you.” If Donna hadn’t, she wouldn’t have been in such a friendly mood. “What’re you in the mood for for dinner?” He knew she’d probably gotten something quick for lunch, and by now she’d be starving. He picked up the menu to hand it to her. “Anything you want. Tonight is all about you having fun.” He glanced around, making sure that none of the other Ageless who were slowly trickling in interrupted them.    
  
It wasn’t that he really had any particular status in the Heirarchy, at least, not yet. It was just that with their people, everybody knows everybody or at least one of their relatives. Given their longevity, it was imperative that they stay friendly, because blood feuds were a bad idea when they could stretch millennia. That meant when they gathered in places like this, for parties, or just coincidentally, there were no true social boundaries. He just needed to make sure Rose didn’t know until she was ready. A few caught his eyes, nodding as they settled into their own booths in the VIP section, but so far Donna must have warned them off.    
  
“Um, I dunno.” Everything on the menu looked amazing, and Rose couldn’t choose. Somehow, despite the music still being at an acceptable level, and the low hum of chatter not being too high, there was something about the atmosphere distracting her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she’d felt it before. “What’re you having?” Probably half the menu. Despite being lean and lithe, Jon ate like a fifteen year old boy. If it was in front of him, he’d have three helpings. “Pick me something to go with the wine.”    
  
“I know just what you’ll like.” Rose smiled as Jon took the menu and set it aside. A waitress appeared, pouring out their wine and setting down a platter covered in fruits and cheeses. Once it was done, he stroked Rose’s shoulder, sending warm tingles along her spine. “I’ll have the brazed steak, rare, with the herb and lemon potatoes. My lady would like the center cut steak, medium rare, with the flame grilled shrimp and a side of the butter sautéed vegetables.”     
  
“Of course.” She was gone.    
  
Rose was starving, so she reached forward to pick up one of the red berries she didn’t recognize and dip it in a creamy cheese with lavender swirls. Popping it in her tongue, she groaned at the explosion of flavor. “Ohmigod.” It was like a raspberry, only crisper, with a bit of tart undertones. The cheese, however, was sweet with a wild accent that immediately counteracted the berry’s tartness. “This is amazin’.”    
  
Jon chuckled beside her, as he popped a bit of green fruit he’d smothered in some orange looking cheese in his mouth. “Try the round, white slices with a chunk of that pink cheese.” He encouraged, and Rose did. Honestly, the combination was so exquisite, she couldn’t do more than just let it melt on her tongue while he raised his glass for a sip.    
  
“I think the food faeries are havin’ a party in my mouth.” Rose swallowed, reaching for the wine. It was a bit odd looking. There was the normal reddish color of a good wine, but it was glistening with what looked like the world’s finest glitter. She took a sip, and warmth shot out across her body. There was absolutely no way to describe the deliciousness slipping across her lips to her throat. “I think ‘m in love with this wine.” She breathed, turning to look up at Jon who was beaming at her.    
  
“It’s pretty strong, so don’t over indulge.” Theta made a mental note to keep an eye on her intake as he felt the atmosphere in the club begin to change. With the influx of Ageless, their magic was ramping up to fill the building. None of them except Donna and the wait staff would have permission to directly use it, due to risk of exposure to the mortals, but the energy was definitely becoming palpable. This sensation was one of the reasons Turn Left was so sought out as a ‘place to be’ by the mortals.    
  
“So, how is Donna related to you, Mum’s side or Dad’s. You don’ look anythin’ alike.” Rose was curious. She and her cousin Mo looked different, but their relation was still easy to pick out. People always knew they were cousins. Mo was a bit taller, just a tad thinner, but they had the same nose and smile from the Prentice family. She knew she looked like her cousin’s on her dad’s side too, but rarely saw them as her aunt didn’t get along with her mum.    
  
“My Dah’s side.” Theta didn’t have any living relatives on his mum’s side that could even be counted. “Her father is my Dah’s youngest half-brother. She gets the red hair from her mum’s side.” Trying to discuss Ageless relationships was difficult if people didn’t understand. His dad’s dad hadn’t married, but his uncle had fallen head over heels for Sylvia, a rather stubborn Summer Sprite. While it wasn’t uncommon for the different families to intermix for flings, marriage and children were rare. “Enjoying yourself?” He grinned as Rose popped another Starberry with a bit of crumbled Hituran, a cow like creature from the other realm, cheese. It would help absorb the wine better than the mortal dinner food would.    
  
“Mmhmm.” Rose was going to have to ask what kinds of fruits and cheeses these were, because she had never tasted anything remotely similar. Each bite hit her stomach lightly, and the wine was making her feel more loose and relaxed than she’d been in years. Jon seemed at bit more at ease too, his ever fidgeting but confident demeanor had shifted into one of open eager attention on her. “Feels good havin’ a night out, just as.”    
  
Their food came out in record time, and Rose enjoyed it, but as they ate, the music began to pick up. Since the majority of the patrons were here for the dancing, it was really getting full on the dance floor. The more she watched, while Jon alternated between eating and touching her tenderly, the more her body began to heat up. She couldn’t explain the feelings in her body, but she wasn’t drunk. She was buzzing, but instead of feeling impaired, everything was more intense, more clear, and more enticing. It made their talks of  their families, and other topics they had yet to cover, feel more like a deep, mental seduction. All she knew, by the time her plate was mostly empty, was she wanted his hands on her. “Dance with me.” She slid from her seat, grabbing Jon’s hands.    
  
“Rose, we haven’t even had dessert.” Not that Theta didn’t want to dance, but the banana and chocolate tarte he’d ordered was really, really good. That lower lip popped out just so, and like always he was powerless. “Come on then.” He led her down to the crowded dance floor, immediately pulling her against him to move to the music.    
  
It was hard to keep himself in check, as the wine, the food, and the magic pulsed in and around  him. Rose’s face, so open, full of excitement and joy had him feeling rather intoxicated. He knew the effects of the wine were sending her senses into overdrive rather than subduing them. It was why he had wanted to avoid the wine, but as she moved against him, one hand on his chest and the other around his neck, Theta was not complaining. It took a blink for him, and another pair of hands were almost covering his on Rose’s hips.    
  
“Share with me!” A rather lovely Spring Sprite he vaguely knew as Tinuviel, with golden hair and lavender eyes was smiling wickedly at him over Rose’s shoulder. “The-“ he cut her off, by wheeling Rose around.    
  
“I don’t share.” Rose didn’t have time to object to the feminine hands and sultry request in her ear before Jon had spun her away. “Sorry, told you I’d be fighting people off.” She rolled her eyes, but her giggle was cut off as he grabbed her hip with one hand, cupped her neck with the other, and bent her back for a kiss that shot stars across her eyes. Somehow, she didn’t understand how, Rose knew he was doing it to mark his territory. She didn’t care, looping her arms around his neck, yielding to his lips and tongue with eager acceptance.    
  
“Let’s go have that dessert.” Theta needed to get Rose alone, because the longer he spent with her delicious curves and supple rear pressing against him, the more difficult he found it to behave. Luckily, she didn’t protest. “Having fun?”    
  
“Ohmigod yes!” Rose eagerly slid back into their booth with him. She felt unspeakably alive, and something about having Jon so close had her feeling things she hadn’t in over two years. As he thanked the waitress for their dessert, her eyes followed a bead of sweat down his sideburn to his neck, and she swallowed as she yearned to trail that path with her tongue. The cool metal of a fork pressing against her open lips caught her by surprise, and she took the proffered bite with a blush. Did he know? Could Jon tell what was on her mind? She slid her hand to his thigh under the table, rubbing her thumb slowly and softly.    
  
Theta was mid bite when Rose’s touch poured warmth down his legs. “Mmmm what are you doing?” He whispered, swallowing the treat as her eyes blazed past her mask at him. He’d never seen that look on her. Her thumb slid higher, and it hit him as she smirked, ignoring the dessert. She was aroused. “Rose, behave.” He reached down to cover her hand, because if she went any higher, he’d be done for.   
  
“I am behavin’.” Rose giggled. She had no interest in the dessert on the table. Jon was blushing beneath his mask, and he was, quite rudely, stopping her exploration. “Wha’s wrong with a woman touching her boyfriend’s thigh?” His fingers tightened slightly on hers. She picked up her glass with her other hand, downing the last three mouthfuls to cool herself off. It was so hot, inside and out. “Nobody can see.” Everyone was either dancing or completely ignoring them.    
  
Theta had to bite his tongue, literally, at the husky, heated tone of Rose’s voice. His restraint was faltering, as he felt himself grow half hard. Shoving his plate aside, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “No, but I don’t fancy anyone but you seeing what’s in my pants.” Her gasp of need was quick. Wait, she’d said boyfriend. Was she finally acknowledging the reality of their relationship? He had to know. “So, boyfriend hmmm.” He chanced a kiss to the spot below her ear, thrilling at how she tilted her head to give him access. “I like the way that sounds.”    
  
“Me too.” Rose could feel that long forgotten heat pooling low in her belly. His lips felt magical, fueling the warmth, making it a bit hard to think. Her throat and mouth were dry, and she wriggled away from him only long enough to top their glasses off. “What’dya say we have one more drink then get out of here?” The only thought she could muster was watching that suit coat hit the bedroom floor.    
  
“I’d say you better drink fast.” Theta didn’t even taste the wine as he chugged it. Rose was practically preening beside him, and he could feel her thighs shifting. He hadn’t planned on this particular turn of events, but now that it was happening, he was anxious to get home. Not even waiting for the bill, as he knew the prices, he tossed the money and a substantial tip to the table.    
  
The chilly night bit at Rose as they stepped out of the club, but she didn’t have time to be uncomfortable. Jon had her against him, his arms around her tightly as he peppered eager kisses across her lips and face. She vaguely registered the car pulling up and them getting in, before she was half in Jon’s lap with his mouth on hers.    
  
There was an intensity behind it, and it had Rose shooting higher and higher. Somehow their masks were gone, probably tucked in one of his pockets, as he kissed and nipped along her neck and shoulder. Time seemed to be moving a bit funny, and that crisp, snowy pine essence only enhanced the effect that last glass of wine had caused. She was out of the car now, giggling, loosening the tie on his neck.    
  
“Get me inside first, greedy!” Theta laughed at how eager Rose was. He couldn’t blame her, because he wanted that dress off just as much. This was happening, finally. His heart was pounding, racing, and it took what was left of his willpower to not just pop them up to his bed. There was no fighting the reaction his body was having, as he did give in to his impatience long enough to flick the door unlocked instead of messing with the key.    
  
He knew Rose wasn’t drunk. The appetizers would have dampened the alcohol. What they were both riding, the humming, buzzing, electrified sparks was just their bond. The magic used to make the wine was enhancing the physical aspect, allowing it to bloom uninhibited by doubts or fears. “Oh my stars.” Theta groaned as Rose reached between them to press her hand against the bulge in his pants as her tongue curled along his jaw. He kicked the door shut, and he couldn’t wait. “Hang on!”    
  
Rose squealed as she was scooped up into strong arms. She clung to his neck, giggling, oh so ready for what was coming. The house was dark, with only the moonlight coming in the window. So she closed her eyes against the spinning in her mind. This was so familiar, heavy footsteps on the stairs, broken, breathless, passionate kisses half way up. A heart raced against her side, pounding hard, teeth tugged gently at her ear. “Rose, my Rose, all mine.” Their bedroom door was right there, open. “There? You sure?”    
  
“Of course!”    
  
Theta had been intending on taking Rose to his bed, but her gaze had fallen on her door. If she was sure, then he would do it. He set her down gently beside the bed, laving his tongue across the back of her neck as he undid the laces. He’d never seen so much of her skin, all pink and yellow and creams in the hall light spilling in. “I could stare at you for hours.” She hadn’t even turned yet, but he had never seen something as marvelous as the curve of her spine down to the black, lace material encasing her supple rear. Rose leaned back into him, and he splayed his hands on her bare stomach, savoring the satin of it, as he teased up, eager to feel her breasts in his hands, to make her keen and sigh in pleasure.    
  
Rose hadn’t had this dream in ages. Wasn’t it a dream? It was so hard to open her eyes. She could just feel it, feel him, the love, the tenderness. Everything was so sharp, so intense, better than a dream. Her white dress was pooled around her feet. Tony was at her mum’s, and they were alone for their wedding night. She forced her eyes open, sighing at the rings sparkling on her left hand. “Say something. You’re so quiet.” Jon sighed into her hair, his fingers ghosting along the swell of her breast.    
  
Wait, Jon. It was Jon, not Jacob. It wasn’t their wedding night. It was their first date. She wanted this, her whole body was craving it.  She turned, her breath catching, needing to see him. Blue eyes met hers behind him, framed on her dresser, a broad smile with Tony on his lap at Christmas. The guilt knocked her so hard her knees buckled. “I can’t!” She gasped, as Jon caught her. What had she been doing? Those blue eyes stared out at her in accusation.    
  
Theta’s heart sank as Rose went limp, shaking, trembling in his arms. He wasn’t disappointed, not in the least. This exact scenario is why he’d wanted to go up to his room, but it may still have happened. “I know. I know. Shhhh, sit here.” He eased her to the bed and went to her drawer to fetch one of her sleep shirts. At least she wasn’t crying, because if Rose had started, he might just do it too. If anything, she looked every bit like a woman who had been caught cheating. Then he saw the picture, and he knew that had caused it.    
  
“I know is stupid to feel guilty., like ‘m bein’ unfaithful to ‘im. ” Rose’s voice was strained, as Theta helped her slide on the sleep shirt. He refused to let himself admire the frontal view, because he wanted to save that for their true first time. “But I can’ think straight. I do want you, please, Jon, understand that. I didn’ mean to be a tease. Please forg-“ oh, his precious girl needed to know he understood.   
  
“There’s nothing to forgive.” Jon cupped her face, as he sat beside her. Rose swallowed hard, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. “You weren’t quite ready. I’m not upset. So don’t apologize to me.” He chanced a kiss to her brow, relaxing as she buried her face in his chest instead of pulling away. “I told you, I have all the time in the world for you.”    
  
Rose was a bit surprised she wasn’t sobbing this time, but the ache of guilt was eating at her. It wasn’t just the guilt from thinking of Jacob, but also because she had felt how much Jon wanted it to happen. She had a choice, between a living, breathing, wonderful man who adored her and was so kind to her son, and the man who was gone, who had loved her unconditionally, who had cried the first time Tony’s heart was audible on the ultrasound. “Can we go sit and have some tea?”    
  
“Of course.” Theta helped Rose stand, seeing the conflicting emotions on her face. He didn’t press her as he took her down to the sofa, letting her think in her own space. Then he joined her with the tea. The silence wasn’t heavy, because it felt fragile. Rose was in that quiet way she got when she was walking in her memories. He let her take her journey, as he took off his tie, dress shirt, coat, and shoes. He didn’t stop her when she stood, expecting her to go upstairs, instead she grabbed walked over to the mantle, picked up the police bear, and kissed it. Then, to his surprise, she placed it back down, grabbed the blanket they sometimes snuggled under to hide their clasped hands from Tony during movies, and reached up to turn off the light. “Rose?” He queried into the dark.    
  
“Lay down.” He did as he was told, propping a throw pillow between his head and the arm of the couch. Suddenly, Rose was slotted between his legs, her head on his chest, and the blanket was draped over them. “Just hold me tonight.”    
  
Jon’s arms came around her, and Rose breathed in the soothing, comforting, security of his embrace. She wanted to spend the night with him, but she didn’t think she could brave his bed and hers was not a choice. “Precious girl, Of course I will.” For now, this was as much as her heart would allow.    
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

“You’re late!” Jackie called from the back of the dress shop. She groaned, rolling her eyes as checked her phone. Jon had just picked up Tony from Ianto at his flat. “What took you so long?”    
  
“Um, Doctor’s appointment.” Rose forced a smile on her face, wincing at the sting in her bum where the contraceptive shot had been administered not an hour before. After waking up from the embarrassing almost drunk sex a week before, Rose had kicked herself for being so reckless after they’d had an even more awkward discussion about how he didn’t have condoms in the house, and she wasn’t on the pill. It had started when Rose’s mobile dinged as a reminder to pick up tampons on Wednesday in preparation for Friday. So she’d been extra cautious and scheduled an appointment. “Hey Mo!”    
  
“Rose! How are you, love?” Her cousin came around Jackie, who was standing in front of a rack with three dresses. The girls hugged, and Rose found herself smiling at how positively glowing her cousin was. “Hope you don’ mind I stole your mum. Mine’s being a right cow about this whole thing!”    
  
“Not at all! Trust me, I let her help plan mine, and ‘m telling you, she’ll make sure it all runs smoothly.” Rose looked around, trying to spot the other bridesmaids. “Where’s everyone else?”    
  
“Tricia’s got some flu or something, and Annie came in early so she could get to work on time.” Mo, smiled, her hand falling to her stomach. “Honestly, ‘m glad your mum volunteered to help. The doctor said all this stress wasn’ good for the baby.”    
  
“You should be sittin’ down and relaxin’.” Jackie fired over her shoulder. “You had finals yesterday, an’ you’ve got to work a double shift tomorrow you said!” She held up a pale blue dress. “I think this is the one for Rose, you think? Same color as Annie’s but see how the bodice is a bit different.”    
  
“Oh, that’s lovely! Go try it on then.” Mo gave Rose a playful push, and Jackie passed her the dress. Setting her purse down, Rose ducked into the changing room. “So, your mum says you’ve got a new man! Says he’s fit, but a bit weird.”    
  
“Yeah!” Rose giggled as she stripped out of her clothes and shimmied into the dress. The color, paired with the tiny crystals along the bodice, reminded her of the world after an ice storm. “‘Nd he’s not weird, jus’, different than most men.”    
  
“He’s good with Tony then?”    
  
“Can’ separate ‘em to save your life. ‘M tellin’ you!” Jackie laughed, and Rose felt her face pull up in a smile at the memory of the night before. Tony had passed out on the sofa, while she was folding laundry, and Jon had somehow managed to carry him upstairs, change him into pajamas, and tuck him in without waking him. Watching Tony’s sleeping face on his shoulder had brought a terrifying thought to Rose’s mind. She was falling in love with him. “All you hear from Tony these days is ‘Jon this, Jon that.’”    
  
“Oh, Rose, that’s fantastic! ‘M so happy for you!” Mo gushed, as Rose came back out. “Oh, wow! That dress is perfect! Aunt Jackie, you were right again!” The bride to be was flipping through a book of wedding dresses, but she set it aside. “Hang on, is tha’ a hickey?!” Her amber eyes blew wide as Jackie spun around. Rose blushed, slapping her hand over the mark on her collarbone. She hadn’t even noticed it, although after the intensive snogging in the laundry room, she should have checked.    
  
“Rose! I thought you said you two weren’t having sex yet!” Her mum scowled, shaking her head.    
  
“We’re not!” Rose tossed her head back, turning to look in the mirror. Both women made snorting noises of disbelief. “What, I wasn’ on anythin’ until today. Like you said Mum, only one baby shower at a time.” Although, Jon was already proving he’d make a great dad. Whoa, where did that thought come from? Rose shook it off.   
  
“Oh, come off it Rose. You’re practically glowing. You’re wearing makeup, and those were the bum jeans you were wearing!” Mo snorted. Rose gasped, turning around. How dare Mo bring up those jeans in front of her mum! That was a secret, granted, not a very good one as everyone but her mum knew the story.    
  
“What’dya mean, bum jeans? They looked nice!” Jackie queried, from in front of a rack of shoes.    
  
“So, after Rose lost the baby weight, right, she was upset because her favorite jeans didn’t fit her bum anymore. Was me, Blake, and Rose out shopping right. Well, Blake didn’t know who Jacob was.” Mo was giggling uncontrollably, and Rose found herself giggling at the mirror. “So, there she is, standing in front of the dressing room, asking Blake if the jeans were a nice fit while I tried on a swimsuit, and Jacob walks up, and says ‘No, they aren’t’ Slaps her arse, and says ‘They’re bloody fantastic. Shame you’re engaged, because that is one gorgeous-‘ and he didn’t even get to finish before Blake was shoving him away.”    
  
“I thought they were gonna have it out right there!” Rose laughed as her mum rolled her eyes and started towards her with shoes. “And I had to break it up, but that’s when Jacob said ‘all right, mate. Guess you’re good enough to date my Rose’s cousin.’” She sighed happily at the memory.    
  
“Try these on while I see if the fitting lady is back from lunch.” Her mum handed her the shoes and disappeared. That was one thing about Jackie Tyler, when she went into wedding/baby shower/party planning mode, she was not easily distracted.    
  
Rose sat down, opening the box to see the silver shoes. “So, can I ask you a personal question Rose?” Mo half whispered.    
  
“Mo, we lost our virginities on the same night in conjoining rooms. When have we ever not asked personal questions?” Rose leaned over to try the heels on.    
  
“‘S jus’, well, if you’re seeing someone. Why are you still wearing your rings?” Rose froze, sitting up and blinking at her in shock. “Doesn’t it make it a bit weird? I mean-“    
  
“I dunno.” Rose looked down at the objects in question, turning her hand so they caught the light. “I just, well, I just can’t yet. Not til ‘m sure.”    
  
“Sure of what?”    
  
“If it’s real, Mo. If what ‘m feeling is love or just loneliness.” She hadn’t admitted that to anyone, not even herself, despite her brave face, despite her insistence that she was fine, Rose had been aching with it. Jon had changed that, almost from the moment they’d first touched.    
  
“Look at me.” Rose met Mo’s eyes, so identical to hers, passed down from their gran. They bounced between hers, and her cousin smiled. “It’s love, trust me. I’ve seen you in love, and that’s what I’m seeing. You have to bring ‘im to the wedding.” She squeezed her hand gently. “I want to meet him!”   
  
“Of course I’m bringin’ him.” Rose squeezed her hand back. Despite that being two people trying to convince her this was real, she was still anxious about it all. It felt like she remembered, but there was so much more at stake this time. What if they were wrong? What if he didn’t feel as strongly. He could walk away, and she would be left to pick up the pieces of not one but two shattered hearts. Still, she forced a smile. “Now, your hen night next Friday. We’re havin’ it at my mums. We figured since you can’ drink, nobody should. Mum and I have some stuff planned though.”    
  
“Really?!”    
  
“Mo, come on back to get your dress pinned for alterations!” Her mum’s voice carried up to them. Mo stood up, her face breaking into a grin. Rose waved her off, returning to strapping on the shoes.    
  
“I’m gonna go play on the slide!” Tony called, jumping off the swing as Theta pulled it to a stop. He watched as the boy took off at a sprint, and then he went to settle on the bench beside Ianto.    
  
“We need to talk.” Ianto crossed his arms, as he watched Tony with a keen eye. Theta had been expecting this, eventually. He was a bit surprised it hadn’t come earlier. “About Rose and Tony.”    
  
“I love them.” Theta may as well get it out there right away. “I know that’s what everyone’s worried about, but I do.”    
  
“Yeah, but how much?” Ianto cast a look over at him, his smile at the boy turning serious. “You see, by being Tony’s godfather, I’ve got certain responsibilities. The thing is, they don’t apply to just him. They apply to Rose too. I have to make sure that you aren’t going to walk away.”    
  
“I would never.” Not only was the idea abhorrent, but it was impossible for him. He was bonded to Rose, bound by the most ancient of all magic. Their souls were united. “I’m here for the long haul, and nothing is going to make me change my mind.”    
  
“You say that now, but what about when the newness wears off, when the thrill and the sex isn’t so fresh and new and exciting like now?” Ianto was downright sneering at him. “When being a dad becomes a drain? Hmmm?”    
  
“We haven’t had sex.” Theta arched an eyebrow, wondering how Ianto had come to that conclusion. The man looked entirely unconvinced. “Look, I don’t know what she told you, but we haven’t made it past kissing and heavy petting.” Tony shrieked, and Theta zeroed in on him. He was only playing tag with someone. “And as for being a dad, well, I haven’t earned that slot yet.”    
  
“Then why the hell did I drop her off at an appointment for birth control this morning, after she said ‘there was a close call’.” Well that explained Ianto’s unusually cool demeanor. A close call could be interpreted many ways. Theta couldn’t help but chuckle. “You think my family is a joke?”    
  
“No, stars, Yan, the close call wasn’t a pregnancy scare. It was an ‘we almost had sex while drinking’ call. The conversation the next morning was about how we were lucky we didn’t because I didn’t have protection, and she isn’t on anything.” Theta felt his heart flutter in excitement. She’d gone to get birth control, that meant she was seriously considering it. Ianto was blinking at him, a bit in disbelief. “What?”    
  
“You two haven’t had sex? Seriously? You’ve been living together, and you’ve physically involved for almost a month now. Not even once?” Ianto was shaking his head, as if bewildered by the idea. “Why not?”    
  
“She isn’t ready, so I don’t bring it up.” Theta shrugged, watching Tony as he followed some kids up to the top of the spiral slide. “I know you think I’m gonna up and bolt, but I’m not. I love her, really I do. She’s it for me, the one, and you can ask Jack, that’s what I’ve been telling my whole family.”    
  
“And Tony? You’re really okay with raising a kid who isn’t yours? That’s her biggest worry, you know. She can handle her heart being broken, but she can’t handle watching his break again.”    
  
“I know, and I love him too. I’d never hurt either of them. I swear that to you.” Theta held his gaze. No doubt these questions didn’t come directly from him. He knew this conversation came from one that had to have occurred, years ago, one night over drinks or in a patrol car. “I’m not trying to replace Jacob. I don’t want to, because nobody can. What I can do is help preserve the legacy he left behind.” He nodded to Tony, as Ianto’s face softened. “One day, I want nothing more than for that little boy to be mine, for him to see his Mum loved and happy. What I won’t do, is try to erase his name. He’ll always carry Jacob’s name.”    
  
Ianto didn’t break their locked gazes, though. Theta didn’t flinch, he didn’t cower. He held the man’s stare for what felt like ages. He wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but after a moment, he nodded and extended a hand. Theta took it, expecting a shake, but instead he got a firm squeeze. “Then you have my approval.”   
  



	15. Chapter 15

“Okay, so he’s in the tub. Just make sure he brushes his teeth-“   
  
“Rose.”   
  
“And it’s supposed to be chilly tonight, so make sure he wears his-“   
  
“Rose.”    
  
“And don’t give him juice after seven or he’ll never-“    
  
“I know.”   
  
“And if there’s an emergency. His pedi’s number is-“   
  
Theta grabbed Rose’s cheeks and pressed a chuckled kiss to her lips to end the torrid of rhetorical information she was babbling. “I’ve got this. We’ll be fine.” He stroked her cheeks, making sure not to smudge the carefully applied rouge she’d dusted on. “You go have fun.”    
  
“Are you sure? It’s not like ‘m popping down to the shops for a few hours. I’ll probably jus’ stay the-“ Theta kissed her again, adoring the way she practically melted into his arms. It was Mo’s hen night, though the wedding wasn’t for another two weeks. It was just the only night everyone in the bridal party was free. “Call me, if he needs me.”    
  
“I will.” Rose pulled away, smiling a bit nervously. “Promise, now go. Annie’s waiting outside!”    
  
“Thank you, for this. Jus’ don’ let Tony stay up too late or he’ll be grumpy.” She shouldered the bag with a last glimpse upstairs. Theta pointed at the door. “Okay, ‘m going. See you in the mornin’.”    
  
The door closed behind her, and he flicked his finger to lock it before peeking out of the curtains. Once the lights of Annie’s car were gone, he summoned a box of pizza and ingredients for banana splits. Then he queued up a movie about time travel. “Tony! Pizza’s here!” He called up, and like he expected, the sound of tiny feet came barreling down the stairs. Tony skidded into the room, wrapped in a towel, and clutching his pajamas.    
  
“But Mummy said you were gonna make chicken and veggies.” He wasn’t complaining, Theta knew, just testing to see what was going on. “Are you sure we can have pizza?”    
  
“Your mum left me in charge, and I say we can.” Tony cheered, trying to dash past him, but Theta snatched him up by the waist. “Whoooooa slow down, jim jams first, pizza and ice cream second.” He carried him over to the sofa, flopping down before easing Tony back to his feet. “So, are you excited to be the ringbearer in Mo’s wedding?”    
  
“Yeah!” Tony beamed from under the towel as Theta dried his hair. “I was the ring bearer at Mummy and Daddy’s wedding. I told Mummy I won’t throw the pillow this time.” He had to laugh out loud at that. He was shocked Tony remembered it, given he was only three at the time.    
  
“You remember that?”    
  
“No, but I found a dvd in my closet at Grans, and she let me watch it. It was their wedding.” Tony wriggled away from the towel to grab his top. “Jon, can I ask you a question?”    
  
“You mean besides that one?” He ruffled Tony’s hair, before folding up the towel and setting it over the edge of the couch. One thing about the boy that Theta loved, was he always had questions. Sometimes they were oh so simple, but other times, they bespoke the clever, unfiltered intuition of youth.    
  
“Are you my Mummy’s boyfriend?” Theta cringed internally. Rose had absolutely forbidden him from discussing this with her son. She said she would tell him, when the time was right. Now he was in a bit of a pickle. “Sally from chess league says you are. She said only boyfriends put their arms around girls backs like you did at my match on Wednesday.” Sleigh bells save him. How could he answer this.    
  
“Well, I’m a boy, and I’m your mum’s friend. Sometimes friends do that. Uncle Yan puts his arm around your mum all the time.” Rose so owed him her deluxe banana split refrigerator cake for this.    
  
“Yeah, but Uncle Yan only likes boys, like Jack! Didya know Jack is Uncle Yan’s boyfriend now?” Tony opened the pizza box to grab a slice. “Aunty Gwen told Mum that Uncle Yan is arse over tea for him.”    
  
“Anthony Peter, mind your language!” Theta snorted, but added before Tony could look too put out over the reprimand. “It’s arse over tea kettle.” He picked up a slice for himself, as the boy wriggled in close to his side. “And don’t let your mum hear you talking like that. She’ll slap me!”    
  
“How can they have babies though?” Theta almost choked on the bite he just took. “I found a book in the library on where babies come from, and it said you have to have a... uh.... ute...uterus.”    
  
“Well, um, you see.” Okay, this was not how he pictured tonight going at all. He didn’t want to lie to the boy, and changing subjects did not work when he got that wide eyed eager expression. “They could adopt.”    
  
“Wha’s that?” Tony took a bite, blinking up at him with that look he got when he was really fascinated. Usually it forewarned that the kitchen was about to be turned into a kindergarten laboratory.    
  
“Well, some kids don’t have Mummy’s and Daddy’s, so people will adopt them and raise them like their own child.” Theta patted himself on the back for that. He was really going to have to text Rose later and warn her about this turn of events.    
  
“Oh.” Tony’s eyebrows narrowed as he chewed, and he propped his chin on his elbow. Those blue eyes were heavy with thoughts, and Theta was just about to suggest they start the movie when he spoke. “I like that idea. Uncle Yan would be good at bein’ a dad. He can cook and play football and he knows all the best places to fish.” Tony nodded firmly, and Theta relaxed. At least the subject had changed away from him and Rose. “Aaaaaaand, he gives good snuggles when you’re sick.”    
  
“He’s had lots of practice.” Theta grabbed the remote, passing it to the boy. “Ready to start the movie?”   
  
“Yeah!”    
  
With him distracted, Theta pulled out his mobile.   
  
**You owe me a deluxe banana split refrigerator cake. I’ll explain later.** **  
**   
Rose giggled as Mo lifted the slinky, black, lace teddy she had bought her from the white tissue. Since they couldn’t go out and have a proper hen night, she and Jackie had decided to turn it into a ‘honeymoon preparation’ party. “There’s a matchin’-“ Mo turned red as she lifted a barely there set of matching knickers.    
  
“Oh, it’s gorgeous! But, it’s a bit big in the boobs, yeah?” Mo bit her lip as she held it against her chest.    
  
“‘S because you’ll be needin’ it in a few months.” Rose elbowed her mum, who was snickering as she took the bow and taped it to a paper plate. They were the only women present who had kids. “Trus’ me. You’ll fit, and you’ll thank me.” She could remember how she felt when she started really showing. As much as she loved being pregnant, loved how Jacob would spend every spare moment touching her, she’d felt a bit fat, a bit uncomfortable in her own skin. Her mum had bought her a set almost exactly like that when she’d confessed it, and the look on Jacob’s face when she’d come into their office wearing it had made her feel sexier than anything ever had.    
  
“Oh, I wish I’d thought of that!” Annie sighed, from her spot on the sofa. “Go on! Open mine! It’s the gold bag!”    
  
Rose took the moment of distraction to sneak her mobile out, despite the rules. It had vibrated a three hours ago, but everyone had been watching each other like hawks. The first person caught on the mobile had to clean up. It was a text from Jon, saying she owed him cake. Dear God, what had Tony done now? She tried to type a reply, but Tricia yelped. “Mobile! Rose loses!”    
  
“Oh, that’s so not fair. I had to make sure Tony was okay!”    
  
“And Jon has my home number!” Jackie snagged her phone. “Rules are rules! You get to clean! We’re gonna go get started on the pajama spa!”    
  
“Pedicures?!” Mo looked up eagerly from tucking away a very transparent piece of pink material. “Everythin’s closed already! I thought we weren’t going out!”    
  
“We turned Tony’s room into a mini spa.” Jackie stood up, grinning like a mad woman. “We’ve got stuff for masks, footbaths for pedicures, and all the goodies for manicures.” Rose chuckled, despite being busted. There wasn’t too much to clean up at all, as they’d used disposable plates and utensils. The three other women started down the hall, giggling excitedly.    
  
“Since I already lost, can I at least ask him why I owe him a cake?” Rose queried, as she began gathering up the remains of the cake. “Tony’s probably been a right menace. Twenty quid says Jon gave him juice when I told him not to.”    
  
“So, you two are pretty serious?” Jackie waved her mobile, keeping her voice low. “You changed your lockscreen to a picture of him and Tony at the park.” She felt her cheeks flushed. The picture had been so gorgeous she’d had to. The pic of Jacob and Tony passed out on the couch was still her main wallpaper though. “And you left him overnight with Tony. Ianto didn’t even get overnights until after... well.”    
  
Rose knew there was no sense in hiding it. Her mum knew her too well. “Yeah, we’re, um, well, we’ve been officially ‘together’.” She air quoted the word before stacking more cups together. “Since that first night we went out. We haven’t told Tony yet, so don’ bring it.” Rose shrugged a shoulder as she turned to head into the kitchen.    
  
Jackie followed after her, carrying the wrappings from the gifts to shove in the rubbish bin. “So, is he any good in bed?” Rose nearly dropped the cups she was juggling. “Wait, you still haven’-“    
  
“No!” Rose hissed, turning to begin closing up the take away boxes. “I mean, I want to. God do I want to. I jus’.... I can’t. I dunno.”    
  
“It took me five years.” Jackie gave a sad sigh. “After your dad, I mean. You probably wouldn’t remember the guy, Larry. He didn’ stick around long after.”    
  
“Hang on, was he the one with the wonky hair?” Rose could vaguely remember a man sitting across the sofa, while she played dollies. “Why’d he leave?”    
  
“Um, you threw up on him, and he decided bein’ a dad was not somethin’ he was ready for. I mean, I knew he was unsure about it to begin with, but I needed the help.” Jackie had wandered back into the sitting room, and then she returned carrying the gifts. She began condensing them into piles. “Jon’s still good with Tony though, isn’t he?”    
  
“Adores him. Always volunteers to help with him. Sometimes ‘s like he knows him better than me.” Rose found herself smiling, as she thought about how natural it felt. She hadn’t had to ask Jon to watch Tony tonight, he’d just assumed it when she mentioned the party. ‘Oh, Tony and I’ll have a boys night in! It’ll be great!’ Was what Jon had said before she could even mention anything else.    
  
“You’re in love with him.” Rose jerked around at Jackie’s soft words. “Don’ try to deny it. I know you. ‘M your mum. I can see it as plain as I could see it when you stormed out after Jacob when I slapped him, jus’ as plain as when you told me you two were trying for a baby after barely dating for a year.”    
  
“Mum...” Rose drew in a breath. It had only been about two months now, but she did. She couldn’t deny the feelings that had only been growing stronger every second of every day. She knew them too well, had lived them for years. She hadn’t thought it possible, but thinking back, she’d started feeling those things the moment they met. She just didn’t understand how something so powerful could happen twice in one lifetime. “I do. I really, do love him.” She whispered.    
  
“Then why are you still wearin’ your rings?” Jackie’s voice wasn’t accusatory in the least. If anything, it was the most understanding, most gentle, and most maternal tone her mum had used on her since the funeral.    
  
“Because.” Rose opened the fridge to avoid the sympathetic look on her mum’s face. Why? Why couldn’t she take them off? She’d thought about it, even slipped one off in the shower the other day, but it had left her feeling guilty, naked, and afraid. “I don’ know.”    
  
“I do.” She looked over her shoulder at her mum, who was fiddling with a tiny diamond solitaire on her right hand. “Because, it feels like if you do, you’re erasin’ your love for Jacob.” It was a simple sentence, but the truth of it resonated deep into Rose’s soul. “You’re not though. They’re just symbols. You’ve got somethin’ better to remind you, his eyes, his hair, and even those ears of his. He’d want you to.” Her mum turned, leaving the words hanging in the air as she left to go back to the living room.    
  
Rose blinked back the tears, following after her. To her surprise, Jackie wasn’t cleaning. She was pulling a small, worn out shoe box from behind some photos on the top shelf of her dvd case. That was two people now, who’s told her that. The question is, how could they be so sure? Yes, if the situations were reversed, she’d want him to move on. “How can you be sure? I mean, no offense Mum, but you never did. Not really.”    
  
“Never fell in love with anyone. Not that I didn’t try.” Jackie blew some dust off the box, and Rose swore she saw tears in her eyes. “But I know, because Jacob came over one night with Tony, just after you got married. He, well.” She handed Rose the box. “He made you this. Asked me to keep it, just in case.”    
  
“What the hell?” Rose ripped the lid off, nearly dropping the box at the small digital video recorder inside. “Mum! Why didn’t you show me this before?”    
  
“He gave me strict orders not to. Said if I gave it to you, before you needed it, he’d come back from the grave ‘nd make my life hell.” Jackie sniffed, and Rose managed to chuckle past the lump forming in her throat. “Loved him like a son, but I didn’ need him blowin’ up anymore toasters.”    
  
“It was one toaster, and it wasn’ his fault!” Rose pulled the camera out, as well as the power adapter. Across the buttons, other than power and play, was tape with permanent marker written on it. “Emergency Program One? God, he was such a loon sometimes.”    
  
“You married him, not me.” Her mum kissed her hair as she gave her a brief hug. “You can watch it now, if you want. ‘M sure Mo would understand.”    
  
“Um, I dunno.” Rose couldn’t breathe right. He was right here, in her hands. It was something new, something she’d never seen. It wasn’t like their wedding video, or that last voicemail Tony’d accidentally deleted last year, or even the clips saved on her computer. Those were memories. This was not, and judging by her Mum’s face, this was as close to a message from beyond the grave as she’d ever get. “I’ll be in in a minute.”    
  
“Take your time.” Jackie rubbed her arm once, before leaving Rose to kneel down and plug in the cord.    
  
Steeling herself, Rose settled onto the sofa, opened the video screen, and pressed play on the only item saved. The screen was blank, and then she lost her breath.    
  
“This is Emergency Program One.” Those blue eyes were so intense as they stared out of the screen. His face was serious, that intense, look he got when he’d had a hard shift or was deep in thoughts. Then, his lips twisted up in a soft smile, and Rose found her own lifting in response, as he chuckled. “Made you giggle, didn’ I?”    
  
“Yeah-“   
  
“Rose, now listen. This is important.” That serious look was back, and she swallowed hard. “If you’re watching this, then it can only mean one thing; I’m dead. If I’m not, I’m going to strangle Jackie for letting you find it. If I am dead, firstly, I’m sorry. I hope it was a good death, but, I always promised to look after you, ‘nd now Tony. So, I wanted you to hear a few things from me.”    
  
“I miss you.” Rose touched the screen, trying to blink back the tears as she heard Tony whine somewhere in the background, only for just a minute.    
  
“Secondly, if Jackie has given you this, it means you’ve met someone.” He shifted, just subtlety, and if Rose didn’t know his every move, every gesture, better than her own, she’d have missed it. “And I bet you’re feelin’ guilty, fightin’ against it, and you’re probably still wearin’ your rings. Typical.” The exasperation in his voice was feigned, and she knew it. She could hear, just there, even through the distorted speakers, the love and adoration behind it.    
  
“Yeah I am-“    
  
“Hold on, I’m not finished.” He raised a finger to point at the camera, and Rose covered her mouth as the tears fell and she sighed. “Just listen a bit more. I love you, more than just about anythin’ except our boy. Which is why I need to tell you this. My job, it’s not the safest, which is why ‘m makin’ this. I know the risks, and I know how scared you get every time I put on my uniform. Here’s what I need you to do, now that I’m gone.”    
  
“Anything, love. You known that. I’d do anything for you.” Rose wiped her cheek, as he leaned forward, propping his forearms on his knees and his hands dangled in the gap between them.    
  
“Move on, Rose. Take my rings off and move on. You won’ forget me, ever. I know that, ‘nd you know that. Just put them away, set them aside to look at when you just need to remember.” She watched as he fiddled with his own. “I don’ know how old you are now, but I plan on remaking this in a few years, just in case. So, if you’re seein’ this, you’re still young enough to not hide yourself away. You can’t put your heart up, let it gather dust, and miss the world flying by.”    
  
“I know, I know.” Rose touched the screen again, dying to reach in and feel that leather coat draped over his frame.    
  
“Let him love you, Rose. Let him love Tony. He must already, because I’m making Jackie promise not to show you this unless she is sure he does. More importantly, precious girl.” He looked down as his hands, clasping them together as he drew in a breath. “Let yourself love him too.”    
  
Rose bit her lip, preparing to replay the video, assuming it was the end, given the sudden silence, but he spoke again, his voice softer, that tender tone he used every time they snuggled in bed.    
  
“If you really love me, and want to remember me, remember everything we had, then you can do one thing. That’s all, jus’ one thing.” Those oceans of love, of hope, of a future taken from her too early flicked back up at the camera, as he smiled. “Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life.”    
  
Rose lost it, as he leaned forward and the screen turned to static. She closed the screen, shoving the camera back into the box as she fell back to the cushions. She bit her lips closed, keeping her tears to herself as she hugged one of the throw pillows. He’d known, somehow, some way, he’d known how she’d be feeling. They’d taken all the cold, unfeeling, necessary precautions like wills and medical authority after she’d gotten pregnant, but never, in a million years, had she guessed Jacob would have thought this far ahead.    
  
Have a fantastic life.   
  
The whisper echoed in her mind, like ghostly fingers soothing that broken ache she’d carried all alone since he’d left. Even in death, he loved her enough to know what she needed to hear. He’d given his permission, and suddenly the guilt that always plagued the edges of her soul was washed away. “I will, Jacob. I will.” She whispered, hurrying down the hall. She opened the door, drawing four pairs of eyes to her. “I um, I need to go take care of somethin’. Mo, ‘m sorry. It can’ wait.”    
  
“Go on.” Her cousin, bless that woman’s compassionate soul, waved a hand as she nodded. “Love ya!”    
  
“Love ya!” Rose closed the door, hurrying to grab her mobile and overnight bag. Then she called a cab, as she rushed down the stairs.    
  
She tried her best to compose herself, as she sobbed out her address. She tried calling, to let Jon know she was on her way. He didn’t answer. It was almost midnight, and this was usually when he was in the shower. So she shifted nervously, trying to think of what to say, while also trying to stop her tears. Thankfully, the cabbie didn’t ask why she was crying. He just took the fare and tip, when she got out. The door was locked, and she didn’t want to wake Tony up, so she dug her keys out and slipped in.    
  
The house was dark, and through her tear stuffed nose, Rose could smell pizza. Sure enough, there was an empty box on the counter and bowls and spoons in the drainer. The telly was still on, playing a dvd title screen on repeat. It made her pause, as she headed to the hall, and the sight before her finished making up Her mind.    
  
Jon was sprawled out on the sofa, one arm dangling off, and the other wrapped around Tony. Her son was curled up on his chest, clutching a stuffed toy dinosaur in one hand, and the other was wrapped around Jon’s neck. Finally, after weeks of battling the guilt, of fighting against her feelings, Rose acknowledged the reality. Jon was it. He was the one. Somehow, for a reason she couldn’t explain, the universe had given her two soul mates.    
  
She dropped her bag beside the pizza box, tiptoeing into the living room. “Jon.” She whispered, touching his face. “Jon, love, wake up.”    
  
Theta blinked, confused by the feather light strokes to his cheek. His vision cleared, as Rose’s tear streaked, red cheeked, and smiling face came into view. “Rose,” he hissed, remembering the weight pinning him down was a sleeping Tony. “You okay? Why’re you home? Why’re you crying?”   
  
“We need to talk, ‘nd it couldn’t wait.” For a moment, Theta was afraid it was bad news, but Rose caressed his face again and leaned down to kiss his nose. “Gimme Tony, and ‘ll meet you in your room.”    
  
“I’ve already got him. I’ll carry him up.” Carefully, he raised himself up, shifting Tony so his head rested on his shoulder.    
  
“No, really. I’ll take him, um, you just go wait for me. I won’ be but a minute.”    
  
Theta surrendered Tony to her arms, and he turned off the telly as she left the room.  What could possibly have gotten her so worked up that she came home? There was only one subject, one name, that had that ability. Sighing in understanding, as he passed Tony’s room, he went up to his own. At least, now, she wanted to seek comfort somewhere besides the couch. That was a big deal, and he appreciated the effort it took for her.    
  
He stripped off his shirt and trousers, quickly donning a pair of pajama pants, and set about straightening up his tiny sitting area, and with a hopeful afterthought, turned back his blankets. Just as he did that, he heard Rose’s shower turn on. He suspected, woefully, she’d changed her mind. However, the water didn’t run long at all.    
  
Rose toweled off her hair and body, drawing in a soothing breath as she made sure her ruined makeup was all gone. Confident in her redfaced reflection, Rose opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the box she’d picked up after her doctor’s appointment. Her OB/Gyn had told her if she did anything within the first month to use it as a precaution. Rose had bought it, just in case. Now, she popped the tiny pill out of the packet, popped it onto her tongue, and chased it with two handfuls of water from the tap.    
  
Swallowing, she tried to steady her rapid breaths as she went to her dresser and pulled out a comfortable but rather short satin night dress her mum had gotten her when she mentioned she was thinking of dating again. Rose pulled the tag off and shimmied it on, shivering a bit in the chill of the air. Then, she opened her jewelry box. “I’ll always love you.” She whispered, as she grasped her rings in her shaking fingers and slid them off. With a gasp, she tucked them into an empty slot, shut the doors, and rushed from her room. She stared at the door hiding the stairs, and she opened it quietly.    
  
Jon was standing shirtless beside his dresser, back to her, fussing with his hair, and Rose drew in a breath. What should she say? How could she even begin? She was all in, so maybe knowing he felt the same was best. “I love you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Theta jerked around, convinced he’d hallucinated the three words. Yet, Rose was standing there, eyes wide in hope, in determination, and in love. Her body was barely covered by a pink night dress that barely reached her thighs, and, holy stars, her left hand was absolutely bare. “I love you too.” His Rose’s face glowed, like a full moon on fresh snow, and before Theta could take two steps, she was throwing herself in his arms. “Oh, Rose. I’ve been dying to tell you.”    
  
Theta held her tightly, letting Rose touch his face, her eyes flicking between his own. “You have to mean it, Jon. Because, it’s not jus’ me-“    
  
“I couldn’t love Tony more if he were my own.” Rose practically melted in his arms, and Theta pulled her even closer. “Honestly, the moment we met, I was done for. I couldn’t leave you if I wanted to.”    
  
“I can’ fight it anymore. I want this, us, please, Jon.” Theta sighed as Rose pressed up on her toes and caught his lips in a frantic kiss. He didn’t resist, curling an arm completely around her waist as he cupped the side of her neck. There was something different in her movements, something he didn’t quite understand, which was saying something because he thought he’d had her every gesture memorized.    
  
Theta didn’t want to assume, didn’t want to rush things if she wasn’t ready, even as her fingers plunged into his hair, pulling him down more, and her thinly clad breasts arched up into his chest. Her tongue teased his, and he chased it back for a twirling dance. Then, making his heart stutter, Rose reached one hand between them and tugged on his waist band. “Need you, now, tonight, please.”    
  
Rose did need it. Her body had been craving his touch, but she’d fought it. She couldn’t anymore. It was time, past time, suddenly, she was in the air, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his lean hips. His lips broke free of hers, and before she could whine, they were exploring her neck, cascading rushes of heated delight down her spine. His fingers were firm on her thighs and bare bum as he walked her to the bed, and when he lowered her to the sheets, Rose pulled him down too.    
  
His weight on her body was marvelous, as he groaned into her shoulder, lips moving wetly along the skin there. “Are you sure?” His whisper tickled her ear, even as she tightened her legs around him to bring him even closer.    
  
“Haven’ been more sure of anything since a beach in Spain.” The memory didn’t bring any guilt, and Rose sighed in contentment as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to his bare chest. “I, love, you.” She enunciated each word by rocking herself up into him. On the third rut, she felt him surge to attention against her bare center.    
  
“Oh, Rose.” Jon’s eyes shone down at her, so wonderfully adoring, and then his lips were trailing down her chest. Electricity exploded in her core as he laved his tongue over the thin material, and Rose keened her approval when he nuzzled the material down with his nose and took her breast into his mouth.    
  
Her touch neglected body immediately responded, trembling, twitching, and sending heated dampness pooling between her thighs. She clung to his back, dragging her fingers along this shoulders. It had been so long, “More!” She gasped, crying softly as he gave a delicate pull with his teeth before he graced her with another seductive suck. “Yes!”    
  
Theta was in bliss, with his Rose, his love, his soulmate moving under him. Her skin was so soft, so perfect in its sweet taste. He released her, glancing down at how her face was awash in pleasure, eyes closed, breaths quick and desperate. He shifted to the other side, preening as she keened her delight and rocked up against him. To his own pleasure, and surprise, she felt bare against his own thin pants.    
  
Theta needed to taste and feel all of her, to explore Rose’s body in all the ways she hadn’t let him. Reluctant as he was to move away from the perfect, pebbled, bud he was rolling with his tongue, he released her with a wet pop and slid his hands down to her thighs. “You’re so perfect.” He whispered to her, inching his fingers into all the places he’d dared not explore. The skin beneath the very edge of the pink satin was softer than he’d ever dreamed, and Rose’s lips ghosted along his ear as he savored it.    
  
“Take it off.” Rose needed to feel his skin on hers. The urge had become suddenly more important than breathing. When Jon lifted away, rocking back onto his heels, she lifted herself up and shivered in anticipation when his nimble fingers seized the material and slid it up her skin. Then she fell back to the pillows, flushing at the punch drunk look that washed over his face. “Touch me.” She pleaded breathlessly, and his hands were everywhere at once.    
  
Rose was burning, in the most delightful way, as Jon’s brushes, squeezes, and wet tongue mapped out her bare body. She couldn’t get enough of him, either, and eagerly began memorizing the lean, tone, planes of his chest and back. That heated, hungry sensation deep in her core only flamed higher, as his fingers curved over her hips, while his kisses left sparks on her chest. Lower, they traveled, burning stars in their wake, and, then, he cupped her trimmed, curl covered folds, and Rose groaned. It had been months since she’d touched herself, and years since anyone else had. The sensation was far better than she remembered.    
  
“You’re soaked.” Theta had expected to find some arousal, but his precious girl was positively dripping. The quiet sounds she was emitting, paired with the press of her hips up into his hands were addictive. He curled one finger between her folds, seeking his prize, and finding that hooded bud swollen and yearning, he rolled it softly. Rose’s eyes burned into his, and she bit her lip as she keened out her approval. “Want to taste you.” Would she be okay with that? He didn’t have to wait for a reply, because Rose’s fingers fisted in his hair and pushed down. “Brilliant.” He gasped, his own arousal flexing.    
  
Dropping to his belly, Theta pulled her right leg over his shoulder and reveled in the vision before him. Desperate for her pleasure, he slipped his tongue out, parting her curls, catching the sweet and tangy nectar dripping from her center. It was better than ambrosia, than Sunberry Wine, than anything he’d ever dreamed. He drank her in, moaning his thirst, his love into her heated skin. Then he slicked his tongue up, searching, craving, intent, until he could wrap his lips around her and suck gently.    
  
Rose slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her cry. Jon was amazing, as his lips and tongue made love to her like he knew exactly what she enjoyed. It was better than she’d imagined, and she writhed under him, unable to keep still from the ecstasy he was laving onto her. His own moans, sighs, and growls of hunger only intensified everything. Then, to her joy, one finger circled her entrance, and she mewled as it pressed into her. “Yes! Please!”    
  
“Shhhhh.” Jon’s voice was raspy, even in that one sound, and Rose covered her mouth again as he curled his finger up at the same time his lips closed around her again for a suck. She couldn’t think, could only feel, as he began to work her in earnest. After so long alone, Rose knew she would be close soon. So she arched her hips up to him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she muffled her sounds of pleasure.    
  
As if sensing it, Jon’s ministrations became more determined. A second finger joined in, curling, thrusting, stroking, as his sucking and circular licks became a steady rhythm. Rose could feel it coming, building in her core and thighs with an intensity she’d forgotten was possible. She couldn’t open her eyes, as her breathing became ragged. The deliciously wet sounds accompanied by Jon’s own desperate breaths tightened the coil.    
  
Her pulse roared in her ears, as her heart began to sprint. “Don’ stop, please, Jon. Don’t stop!” She begged. Rose was catapulting to the precipice. He is free hand shot up to grip hers, their fingers lacing on her stomach, and his fingers thrust in, as his tongue gave a circular press, and Rose gritted her teeth to subdue the cry as she launched into the stars. She bucked under him, tossing her head, forcing herself to remain as quiet as possible, but the restraint only made it more intense, and she sobbed in relief when his lips crashed into hers, catching her shout of release.    
  
Theta kicked his pants aside as he cradled Rose with one arm under her back. She was trembling under him, face flushed down to her breasts, and he muffled her whimpering cries with his tongue. She had been glorious, almost making him finish at the sound and sight of her, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her velvet heat and make her explode again. Yet, he restrained himself, lulling her gently back to herself with his lips and fingers along her neck. “There’s my love. You are so perfect, so beautiful.”    
  
“So’re you, please, need you.” Rose’s voice was barely audible, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Theta whimpered as his hard, pulsing arousal slipped through her wet folds. “Mmmmm, god, you feel amazin’. Want it, want you.”    
  
“You have me, forever.” Theta promised her, needlessly. She’d know soon enough that that was their ultimate truth. They were bound for eternity. For now, in this moment, he would show her as best he could. Reaching between them, he took himself in hand, sliding down her heated slit, until he reached his goal. “Look at me.” He requested, and those amber eyes were full of stars as they fluttered open. Drowning in them, he slid into her, slowly, savoring each breath stealing second, until he was sheathed completely inside of her. “You okay?” He whispered, as she dug her nails into his spine and keened through pursed lips.    
  
“Brilliant.” She gasped, and at her assurance, Theta pulled back and slid in again. This time, she rocked up to meet him, and Theta fed his addiction to her lips as he set his pace.    
  
Rose was stretched, years of nothing but senseless, quick, self pleasure in the shower for stress relief had made her body forget how marvelous it felt to be filled, to experience the magic of the man she loved rocking into her, kissing her, squeezing her thigh, and stroking her neck in love. She yielded to him, but gave back everything he was giving her. It was paradise, euphoria she’d never imagined she’d experience again.    
  
Theta couldn’t think about anything except the woman fluttering around him, clinging to his back, mewling into his lips, his neck, his shoulder, as she rocked her hips up with each of his thrusts. Nothing, ever, in his life held the power, the magic that this was bringing to him. It burned in his veins, yearning for release, but begging for her pleasure all at once. “One more, for me, Rose.” He slid his hand down her thigh, dipping between them.    
  
“I don’ think I -“ Theta caught her shout with his lips, as he rolled the sensitive epicenter of her pleasure with his thumb. “Yes! Jus’ like that!” Rose whimpered into his lips, and Theta obliged. He picked up His intensity, just a tad, starving to feel her explode around him.    
  
Three strokes, three deep, determined thrusts, was all it took for her euphoric heat to begin to tighten around him. He didn’t stop, pulling at her lower lip with a gentle nip and immediately letting their tongues dance when she gasped. Then, Rose arched under him, thighs tightening around his hips as her slick, velvet channel clenched down, and her nails dragged along his shoulders. It was just as stunning as the first, and Theta felt his own release building.    
  
“Come for me.” Rose could barely think coherently, as she tried to come down from her second climax. Jon was panting over her, everything about him, everywhere all at once. She needed it, needed to feel his release inside of her, claiming her, relieving the desperate yearning in her soul. “‘M yours, only yours.” She crooned into his neck, curling her tongue along the pulse point there. “Make me yours. Take me, Jon. Come inside of me. I want you, love you, need you.”    
  
“I love you too.” Theta was nearly there, after two hundred years of nothing. He was so close, dancing dangerously on the edge. Everything low in his body was tightening, coiling, and he fed himself shamelessly on his lips as he scooped an arm under Rose, holding her in place, as he buried himself inside of her, over and over. “My Rose, my love. Forever.”    
  
The spring low inside of him snapped, and Theta cried out his release into Rose’s neck as his completion surged inside of her, filling her. Rose stroked his back, pressed tender kisses to his shoulders, crooning incoherent soothing words to him, as he shivered over her, grunting at the aftershocks that shot through him, until he felt himself growing soft. Hissing, Theta slipped from her, bracing himself on his forearms only long enough to kiss her nose once, and then rolled onto his back. “Come here, precious girl.” He whispered, pulling up over to sprawl across his chest with her legs tangling in his. “That was beautiful.”    
  
Rose couldn’t speak. Everything inside of her was too much, in the best way, mixing with the lingering shocks of her nearly back to back orgasms as the wonderful feeling of Jon’s own completion slowly dripping from her. She gasped for air, trying to make the world stop spinning as she listened to Jon’s powerful heart under her ear. She’d done it. They’d made love, and it had been perfect, better than anything she’d been afraid to hope for, and the perfection of it burst out, trailing rivulets of joy down her cheeks.    
  
Theta rarely felt winded or spent, but he was now. Sleep, something he only needed every few days, had seemed impossible to get again, once Rose woke him up. Now, it pulled at him, lured close by Rose’s warm, shuddering body, curled up in his embrace. Then, something hot and wet hit his chest, and another, and he realized the trembling had shifted from post coitus bliss to tears. Oh no. “Rose, love. Shhhhh it’s okay. Please don’t cry.” He cupped her chin, lifting her face, dreading the look of shame and guilt he knew he’d find. Instead, she was smiling, wiping her eyes as she gave a shaky giggle.    
  
“‘M not sad, Jon. ‘M really, really happy.” Rose reached up, as Jon’s face glowed in understanding. “Because this was perfect, ‘nd I want this, want you, every day.” She licked the tears from her lips, laughing softly at the wonderful gift she’d been given. “I want to sleep up here tonight. That all right?”    
  
“Pfffft, more than, you silly woman.” She giggled as he shifted her off of him, scrambling off the bed to grab one of his shirts from a chair and his pajama pants. Rose collapsed back into the pillows, as he ducked into his en suite. She shifted her sticky thighs, contemplating asking him for a wet flannel when he reappeared holding one. “Mmmm, but if you sleep here. You’ve gotta wear this.” He handed her the shirt, and Rose pushed herself up to pull it on. She’d just gotten it over her head when the warm, soft cloth cupped her in a tender stroke, caressing her thighs, up to her curls, parting the folds, making her gasp in relief as she tossed her head back. “Blimey, that look on your face is gorgeous.”    
  
“Oh come off it.” Rose giggled, but she willingly laid back and let him gingerly wipe her clean before disappearing back in the en suite. This time, when he returned, he turned off the lights and crawled next to her. “Mmmmm hold me.” She sighed, snuggling into his pillows as his arms went around her and his leg draped over hers.    
  
“Always.” Theta smiled into her hair, as Rose gave a hiccuping yawn. Then her fingers laced with his, and in a few minutes of silence her entire body went lax. Smiling at the perfection of his life, he followed suit.    
  
Rose was only confused for half a moment when she awoke, just after six according to Jon’s alarm, and she sighed happily at the dead weight wrapped around her, along with the soft snores. She wanted to stay there, so warm, so safe and loved, but her bladder was being rather intrusive. So she gently slipped from his arms to take care of that, and, for good measure, snag his tooth brush to banish her morning breath. Then she tip toed back to the bed, humming happily as she curled up with her face to his chest.    
  
“Good morning.” His voice was amused, and to her surprise, his breath broke across her face with that same scent of pine his skin carried, only enhanced by peppermint. He must’ve been awake before her.    
  
“Good morning indeed.” Rose wasted no time. She went for his lips, slotting her leg between his thighs, carding her fingers in his hair. “Sleep well. I sure as hell did.”    
  
“You always so foul mouthed this early.” Theta chuckled, not caring in the least that she was. He rolled her over, keeping the blankets over them to block the chilly air as he knocked her knees apart to settle between them. “Not that I mind, but I’m curious.”    
  
“Maybe.” Rose hummed, hooking her ankles over his calves, her arousal roaring to life at the hard length straining against his thin pants. “Definitely dirty minded right now, that’s for sure.” She pushed at his shoulders, trying to roll him onto his back.    
  
“Oh yeah?” Theta preened as he fell onto his side, and under the blanket he grabbed her knee to hitch it over his hip. He was starving for her again, and obviously she was too. “Mmmmm, good thing you didn’t wear any knickers last night. Makes it easier in the morning.” He pressed against her bare center, squeezing her breast through his shirt.    
  
“Shut up.” Rose rolled her eyes, but she took his kiss eagerly, moaning as he rocked against her, coaxing her body into wetness. “God, I love you.”    
  
“I love you too.” Jon sighed, his fingers stroking along her arm under the blanket. “So much. I’m so glad you came home last night.”    
  
“Me too.” The urgency to feel him subsided as his lips slowed, turning to gentle, tantalizing caresses. Maybe that was a good thing, because Rose could now feel the aching reminder that she’d gone over two and a half years abstinent. “I’m so lucky I met you.” She breathed, as he pushed the blanket down to her hips, keeping her legs covered, and warding off the chilly morning with strokes of his hot hands. “Say it again.” Rose whispered, before their tongues met for a tentative twirl.    
  
“I love you, Rose Marion Tyler.” Jon promised, as one thumb trailed her jaw.    
  
“I love you, Jonathan Claus.” She hummed as his fingers tangled in her hair, and the kiss that followed was soul shakingly tender. The world seemed to fade, as nothing but the sound of the kiss and breaths filled the room.    
  
“Does this mean Jon is my Daddy Now?” Tony’s sleepy voice made Rose yelp, and, grabbing the blanket up to her chin, she broke away from the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was standing about six feet away, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Rose couldn’t speak, as embarrassment and fear flickered through her. Were they in for a tantrum? She wasn’t sure.  
  
“Uh..... well....” Theta fumbled for an explanation, glad he’d had the forethought not to toss the blanket off completely. Rose was stuttering beside him, as red as Tony’s pajamas. “Tony.... errr... Rose?”   
  
“Honey, we haven’t decided that yet.” She shot him an apologetic look, but Jon just squeezed her hand on the sheets. “But um, well, Jon and I are in love, and-“   
  
“You are?!” Theta had never seen a kid go from half asleep to awake so fast.   
  
“Yes, we-“   
  
“It worked! It worked!” Before either of them could speak, Tony took off for the stairs, shouting like he’d just solved lightspeed travel. “It worked! It worked! It worked!”   
  
“Well fuck-“ Rose groaned. She had no idea what Tony was shouting about, but at least he wasn’t pitching a fit. “Sorry, Jon. I should have locked the door-“   
  
“I’m not upset. Are you?” He bumped her shoulder, and Rose shook her head. “Seems like he’s okay with it.” She looked as utterly bewildered as he felt, as she fell back with a strained groan. Reassured by the sound of something banging around in Tony’s room, Theta shifted to brace himself over her. “Tell you what. Why don’t you go take a nice.” He pressed a kiss to her nose, smiling as she opened one eye. “Warm.” He kissed it again, and the other opened. “Shower.” At the third peck, Rose giggled and looped her arms around his neck. “Gather your thoughts, and I’ll go distract him with pancakes. Then we’ll see what other questions he’s got, together.”   
  
“See, brilliant ideas like that are why I love you.” Rose stared up at the goofy grin Jon was giving her, and she tugged him down to pull that delicious lower lip between her own. “Go on.” She slid her hands down to playfully shove him off. “We can pick this up tonight when he goes to bed.” Jon’s eyes flashed with heat before he rolled off of her and, literally, leaped out of bed and swaggered off to the stairs. From this angle, Rose got a clear view of the fading red marks she’d left on his back, and heat flooded her veins.   
  
She waited a good minute, before tiptoeing down to make sure the hall was clear, and hurried to her room. There she grabbed her mobile and texted Ianto and her mum.   
  
**Told Jon I loved him. He said it back.**   
  
Biting her lip, she quickly added to Ianto’s text. Remembering he had said he was inviting Jack to stay the night for the first time.   
  
**He shags like a bloody god. Hope your night was as satisfying ;-)**   
  
Then she ducked into the shower.   
  
Theta hummed under his breath, as he pushed open Tony’s door. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find, but what hit him made him lose his breath. Tony was seated on his bed, notebook in his lap, pencil flying over the page. What stunned Theta was the unmistakable glow radiating from him, one he hadn’t had before. He believed! Tony believed! “Tony.” Those blue eyes met his, and Rose’s tongue touched grin beamed up from that tiny face. “Whatcha doin’?”   
  
“Writing a letter to Santa!” He turned the page to show him. “Are you makin’ breakfast?”   
  
“Yeah, want banana pancakes?” Theta could feel his magic surging in response to the powerful belief infusing the room. He was dying to know what had done it, how in less than ten hours Tony had changed his mind so extremely.   
  
“Yeah!” Tony scrambled off the bed to run past him. He had never, ever, seen the boy so happy. “Come on! ‘M sooooo hungry!” He followed after him, watching as he settled onto the sofa to resume his letter writing. Then, for the first time in his life, Theta heard it, a Christmas wish, in Tony’s tiny voice, echo into his mind as he opened the cabinet to get the pancake mix out.   
  
_A train table, or maybe a puppy._   
  
“That isn’ gonna open itself.” Rose’s chuckle made him jerk in shock, as she reached past him to snag the box. Then she pressed a kiss to his cheek. At the contact, another whisper floated into his mind. It was Rose’s voice, younger, an echo of a whisper. Instantly he knew it was her last wish as a youth, because he’d seen his Dah deliver it.   
  
_Just a red bicycle. It doesn’t have to be fancy_.   
  
“Jon, yoohoo!” Rose tapped his shoulder. He had a strange look on his face, like he was listening to a distant conversation. “You okay?”   
  
“Uh, yeah.” He shook his head, smiling broadly. “Just, a bit shocked.” He nodded towards Tony, who was scribbling away at a note pad. “Guess what he’s doing?”   
  
“What?” Rose popped the box open, turning to get a bowl down. She yelped in surprise, as Jon caught her waist in his arms and whispered in her ear.   
  
“Writing a letter to Santa.”   
  
“You’re kidding me!” Rose spun in his arms. She looked over at her son, who chose that moment to glance up, take one look at them, and then giggle. “Whatcha doin’ blue eyes?” She queried, her heart racing.   
  
“Writing a letter to Santa!” Tony announced, before returning to his letter.   
  
“Told ya.” Theta laughed as Rose gave an excited squeal, set the box and bowl aside, and kissed him furiously. When his head stopped spinning, he kissed her cheek and pulled out the frying pan. “So, have you guessed what he meant by ‘it worked!’, because I have no clue.” He set the pan on the stove to open the fridge and retrieve the bacon and milk.   
  
“Let’s find out.” Rose took the milk, trying to keep her voice smooth and even. Excitement and joy was bubbling in her chest. Not only did Jon love her and Tony, but her baby boy believed again. “Tony, baby, what did you mean by ‘it worked.’? She was dying to hear his explanation, to find out what he thought had happened, and how it had made him believe in Santa again.   
  
“I wrote a letter to the Cupids, ‘nd asked them to make you and Jon fall in love.” Rose gasped, as Jon nearly knocked the pan off the stove. “Today you love each other, but last night Jon said you were just friends!” Her son beamed proudly at them, wriggling on the seat in his excitement. “And that means Cupids are real. If Cupids are real, then so is Santa! Right Jon!”   
  
“That’s right buddy!” Oh if only he knew that it hadn’t been his letter. Granted, Theta was not going to say that. He had to arrange the big reveal first, and that meant a trip home to ask his parents permission to bring mortals to their realm.   
  
Tony ripped the page out, hurrying towards Rose who was cutting up bananas. “Mummy, can I go in your office and get an envelope and stamp?”   
  
“Sure baby.” She giggled as she ruffled his hair, and watched as he darted up the stairs. Jon was laughing by the stove, as his bacon sizzled. The grin he was sporting didn’t seem like it would ever go away. She’d never seen him look so absolutely happy. “Look at you, beamin’ away like you’re Father Christmas himself!” She moved over to drop the banana pieces in the mix, bumping him with her hip.   
  
“Who says I’m not, red bicycle when you were twelve.” Theta quipped, and at Rose’s stunned noise, he quickly added. “Saw a photo in one of the albums upstairs.” The shocked look faded into a giggle. “Scared you for a second didn’t I?” He laughed, reaching around her to squeeze her tightly to him. Oh, he couldn’t wait to show her everything, and, most of all, to hear her say his real name.   
  
“Jus’ a bit.” Rose began stirring the batter, trying go get the banana bits evenly mixed in. For a moment, she’d thought he’d read her mind, since she’d thought about the bike while wondering if Tony would want one. It was a silly notion, of course. “So, I’ve got some things to do to day, picking up my dress, Tony’s tux, and getting their wedding gift, mind coming along and keeping us company.”   
  
“Is that a rhetorical question?” Jon reached over and squeezed her rear playfully. “How about we do what you have to do, and I treat you both to lunch, hm?”   
  
She batted his hand away, so she could find the dinosaur shaped bits of metal he had somehow procured to make Tony pancakes. “I’d like that, and I know Tony would too.” Rose was so relived that her son was ecstatic about this change. The fact that he’d actually wanted it, had been hoping for it, made the feelings inside of her all the more perfect. “About what he asked this morning, when he walked in...” she looked up at Jon. “We should probably talk about that.”   
  
Theta felt his breath catch as he scooped the bacon onto a napkin to drain. “The D word?” He murmured softly, moving so she could get to the stove. He knew when Rose wasn’t ready for something, wasn’t certain if that step was right. “I mean, that’s a title I plan on working really hard to earn.” Her relieved expression spoke volumes, and he was happy she took his words well.   
  
Rose knew it was something Tony wanted, but she also knew that it wasn’t a position to be taken lightly, regardless of how amazing things were. Light foot steps announced Tony’s return, and she looked over to see him clutching his letter. “We’ll mail this today, okay.” She took it from him, before shooing him to the table. “Breakfast is almost done, then we’re all gonna go out.”   
  
Breakfast was the best one Theta had had so far since arriving. Now that Tony knew, Rose was open in her affections, and just as open with receiving them. Well, it was good at first, but Tony’s demeanor changed just a bit. While he was talkative and eating, he wasn’t up to his usual energy. “I want Jon to help me get dressed.”   
  
  
“Okay, baby. You two do that, and I’ll clean up.” Rose ruffled his hair as she picked up his plate. “Hmmm.” His skin felt a bit warm, but he had just been laughing and she had the heat on. “You have a headache, love?” She touched his forehead again.   
  
“No.” Tony shook his head. He always got one with fevers, so she let it go. “Come on Jon!” He grinned, climbing from his chair.   
  
Theta followed Tony up the stairs. “Okay, buddy. Let’s find you something warm.” While the cold didn’t phase him, Tony would need to have at least two layers for the late autumn chill. He picked out a black long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve one with an astronaut, and some dark jeans. Theta was just tying his shoes, when Tony gave a whine. “Hey, what’s wrong?”   
  
“My tummy hurts. It hurts really b-“ his sentence was cut off as Theta was drenched in orange juice and banana pancakes. Acting on instinct, he scooped him into his arms and dashed across the hall to Rose’s room and bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time for the second wave. He sat cross legged, cradling Tony in his lap as the boy sobbed and retched. As he brushed Tony’s hair from his face, he felt the beginning of a fever forming.   
  
“Rose! Need you!”   
  
Rose raced up the stairs, finding her door open. The unmistakable sound of vomiting was coming from her bathroom. She darted in, finding Tony in Jon’s lap, and he was rubbing his back soothingly. Both were covered in Tony’s breakfast. “Oh no!” She half expected Jon to be disgusted, cringing away, but it didn’t seem to phase him. “My poor boy. I’ve got him, go get washed off.” She tried to kneel down, but Jon waved her away.   
  
“He already got me, don’t need you getting it.” Theta couldn’t catch mortal illnesses, so he wasn’t worried. Rose didn’t need to be sick, though. “I just need some clothes from my room. I’ll get him and his floor cleaned up.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Rose bit her lip as Tony finally sank back into Jon’s lap, looking pale and clammy. “Baby, you okay?” He gave a little nod before resting his head on Jon’s shoulder. “Okay, Jon’s gonna wash you off. I’ll be right back.” She hurried up to get Jon some clothes, and when she returned, he had stripped Tony down to his underwear and placed him in the tub which was filling up slowly. “Guess we’re staying in, huh.” She didn’t have to check the water to know Jon didn’t have it too hot or cold. He’d have it just right to ease her baby boy’s fevered skin.   
  
Theta knew Rose would throw the whole day away if he let her, but he could tend to Tony just fine. “Why don’t you go run the errands, and I’ll stay in with him. That way you can get stuff done and-“   
  
“You have ta mail my letter!” Tony whinged, from where Jon was propping him up with one hand and gently wiping his face clean with the other. He flinched, grabbing his stomach with a sob. Rose made to grab him, but Jon didn’t miss a beat. He had the tiny blue rubbish bin empty on the floor in a flash, and it was under Tony’s face in the nick of time.   
  
“Rose, I’ve got him.” Rose bit her lip, torn by wanting to comfort her son, but also seeing that Jon had the situation under amazing control. “Really, love. I know what to do. I’ll get him washed up, put him in something comfy, and we’ll camp out on the couch with ginger ale and saltines.”   
  
“‘Nd the sick bowl.” Tony lifted his face away, whimpering and wiping his snotty nose. Rose expected him to hold his arms up for her, but he leaned into Jon’s arms. “Please mail my letter Mummy.”   
  
“Okay, but I won’ be gone long. Want me to bring you home some of that chicken soup Uncle Yan brought over when you had a cold?” Tony nodded, his eyelids drooping with a sigh.   
  
Theta waved Rose out, so he could have room to pick Tony up and wrap him in a towel and set him on the closed toilet. “Sit here for a minute, okay buddy. My turn to wash off.” He turned on the shower, draping the striped pajama pants Rose had brought him and a towel over the curtain, then he ducked in. He only stayed in long enough to rinse himself clean, dry off, and slide on his pants. Then he carried Tony back to his room, placed him on the bed, and dug out his favorite pajama pants.   
  
“Can we watch Land Before Time?” Tony sniffled, as Theta dried him off, easing him into his clothes. “Daddy used to cuddle me and watch it when I was sick.” Theta looked up, both shocked and extremely moved by his quiet request.   
  
“You remember him doing that?” He wondered if the boy really did, or if it had just been something Rose or Jackie had told him.   
  
“‘S the only thing I remember ‘bout him.” Tony’s blue eyes were filling with tears. “I had chick’n pops, and he let me sit in his lap and rubbed pink stuff on me ‘cause I was itchy.” Theta had to swallow at the way Tony looked down at his hands. “So can we?”   
  
“Yeah, Tony boy, we can do that.” Theta pressed a kiss to his brow before turning away to throw the towel over the mess on the floor. Then he scooped Tony up in his blanket to carry him gently downstairs. Rose was starting the dishwasher, and she had set out the ginger ale, a pack of saltines, and a huge bowl covered in blue dragons with tophats. “Thanks, love.” He smiled, dropping a kiss to her cheek as he passed.   
  
Rose followed her boys, setting the bowl, Tony’s favorite cup, and crackers down. To her surprise, Jon eased Tony to a cushion then headed to the shelf with the DVDs. Her heart swelled and ached as he ran his finger along them before pulling out The Land Before Time. She knew it was the one clear memory Tony had, but how did Jon guess? “did you know that-“   
  
“Tony told me, upstairs.” Jon shifted, looking down at it as if nervous. “I mean, he asked. Is that okay? If it was their thing, I don’t want you thinking I’m trying to-“   
  
“I don’t. I don’t think that at all.” She squeezed his arm before turning to kneel in front of Tony. “Mummy will be back soon. I love you, sweetheart.” She kissed his nose as he snuggled deep down into his blanket. Then she stood up, just as Jon was grabbing the remote. “There’s some liquid medicine for a fever above the stove. If he throws it up, don’t give him another dose.”   
  
“Got it.” Theta brushed her hair back from her face, before leaning in to kiss her softly. He’d never, ever get tired of how perfectly their lips formed together. “Go on. We’ll be right here when you get back.”   
  
“Love you. Thanks for offering. You didn’ have to-“   
  
“No, but I want to.” He felt his chest swell with his affection for her as Rose smiled tenderly at him. “I told you, I love him too.” He spun her around, giving her a gentle push. “Now go, and don’t forget his letter.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Theta shifted Tony off of his lap onto the cushion. His fever had gone done some, but after the last round of sick, he’d drifted off and had been sweating on his chest for a good ten minutes. He hated seeing him like that, and he had been thinking of a way to ease his little tummy. There was a remedy, and also a preventative to keep Rose from getting sick, but he didn’t have any of the ingredients present. He could try summoning them, but he wasn’t sure on an accurate dosage for a child.   
  
Rose wouldn’t be back for another two hours, and Tony was sleeping peacefully. Since his stomach was empty, Theta knew he wouldn’t wake up to puke again for a bit. If he hurried, it would only take about five minutes. Also, since his powers seemed to have fully blossomed, given the whispers he’d gotten glimpses of whenever a kid must have walked by the house, he could just listen to hear when the boy woke up.   
  
Quietly, he magicked himself a shirt and shoes, then he pressed a finger to his nose. In a blink, the warm aroma of his mum’s cooking, fresh pine, and the teasing magic of their realm encompassed him.   
  
“Theta! I knew you’d be coming back, but not so soon!” His mum was carefully moving her hand over one of the sprites who worked in the toy shop. “Why are you in human pajamas?” The cut on the sprite’s hand sealed itself, and with a wave, it was gone. “Would you like some cookies. I just made-“   
  
“Can’t stay long.” Theta grinned as she raised an eyebrow. “Rose is out running errands, and I left Tony alone for a minute. He’s got a horrible stomach virus. Even ginger ale and crackers won’t stay down.” He hugged her tightly for a moment, before turning to the cabinets where she kept her medicinal stores. Magic could heal physically injuries, but when it came to the rare illness, the herbs and oils from their realm worked best. “I need a tonic, for a five year old boy, and one to make sure Rose doesn’t catch it.”   
  
“Well let’s see.” Idris shuffled him out of the way. “Get the pot and two vials, and grab some cinnamon to flavor it for them.” He did as instructed, keeping his mind opened for Tony’s thoughts. “So, your Dah says Tony regained his faith this morning. Said London lit up on the TARDIS navigational charts like a supernova. How’d you do it?”   
  
Theta flicked some fire into the small alcove on her preparation table, setting the pot over it. “Well, believe it or not, I had to make him believe in Cupid first.” His mother burst into laughter. “Well, actually I started by explaining how magic is really just science. That got him thinking. Then, I told him that Dah couldn’t give him a new Daddy, because that was a Cupid’s job.”   
  
“Oh! That’s right. Jack mentioned it when he popped round to bring me the news that he found his soulmate.” Idris sighed happily, as she began measuring out herbs into the pestle bowl. “Ianto is Tony’s godfather, right?”   
  
“Yup.” Theta uncorked the two vials, sprinkling a pinch of cinnamon in each. “Well, Tony wrote a letter to Cupid, asking them to make Rose and I fall in love. We, well, we hadn’t told him that we were together yet.” He felt his face flush, a bit in embarrassment. Even if he was nine hundred, some things still made his mum blush. “Rose came home last night, and she told me she loved me. We, well...” he waved his hand, but couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face. “This morning, he caught us kissing, in bed, and he heard us saying that we loved each other. He assumed a Cupid must have done it at his request, and therefore they were real. If they were real, then Dah is real.”   
  
“Oh, he’s a clever boy isn’t he?” His mum began dumping ingredients into the pot. “Well, I can’t wait to meet either of them. Have you thought about when to tell them?”   
  
“Christmas Eve. I wanted to bring them up before Dah and I left.” Theta swallowed hard, as his next words were ones he had slowly been contemplating all day. “And propose to her just as Christmas dawns.”   
  
“You better ask her mum first.” Idris said firmly. “Just because she’s mortal, for now, it doesn’t mean you can’t adhere to tradition.”   
  
“Oh, I planned on it.” Theta was sort of dreading that talk. Jackie wasn’t going to give her blessing easily, since it was so quick. “We’ll have to tell her too.” Well, not tell so much as show, but not before he got her blessing. If she knew the truth, what would have to happen to Rose, she’d probably try to kill him. He took the first vial as she passed it to him and began mixing up the second batch. “This one Tony’s?”   
  
“Yes. He’ll have to drink the whole thing, and he can’t have anything to eat for ten minutes.” Theta nodded, and he heard Tony begin go stir.   
  
“He’s waking up!”   
  
“Nearly done.” She poured out the second vial, and he took it. “Mix hers with some tea, and it’ll get right to work.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek in thanks. “Now go!”   
  
“Love you!” Theta touched his nose, picturing the upstairs hall so Tony wouldn’t see him appear, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he was staring at Rose’s door.   
  
“How did you do that!?” Tony’s surprised shout had him turning. He was standing at the door to Theta’s rom, eyes wide in shock. “You jus’ appeared!”   
  
“I well, uh. You see.” Theta swallowed hard, floundering for an explanation, trying to explain without completely revealing everything. No, no, this was not good.   
  
“Ohmigod! You’re magic!” The boy came quickly over, gazing up at him. His face was still flushed, and Theta could see the thin sheen of fever sweat on his brow.   
  
“Don’t tell your mum!” He blurted out, kneeling down. “You can’t tell anyone, okay. Not until I tell you.” Theta squeezed his eyes shut, but then her remembered the vials in his hand. Kneeling down, he uncorked the one meant for Tony. “I went to get you some medicine. It’ll fix your tummy and fever right up.” He held it to Tony’s lip. “Drink up, buddy.”   
  
Tony swallowed, making a face for a minute, but then he licked his lips. “Mmmm that’s yummy.” Theta pocketed the vial and picked the little boy up. “Jon, how do you have magic?”   
  
“I was born with it.” He carried him downstairs, heading for the sofa so they could talk. “But, it’s a secret, okay.” Okay, so far this wasn’t going badly, but he needed to really emphasize the point about not telling anyone. “If you tell anyone, even your mum, Santa will put you on the naughty list.”   
  
“He really has a naughty and nice list?” Tony gasped, and Theta was pleased to see his color returning to normal. His skin was also cooling down. “How do you know? Have you seen it? Have you met him? What’s he like? Is Rudolph real?”   
  
“Whoa, whoa. Slow down” Theta laughed, as Tony covered his mouth a gave a little burp. Good. The medicine was working. “Yes, Rudolph is very real. As for how I know about the list, well.” He drew a breath, casting his eyes around to make sure Rose was not coming in early. “Santa is my Dah.” Tony gasped, nearly falling out of his lap, but he caught him. “Careful!”   
  
“Santa is your Dad?” Tony whispered, covering his mouth as he giggled. “Really? Can I meet him?”   
  
“Well..... I suppose as long as we’re back before your Mum.” He snapped his fingers, and Tony was bundled up in heavy winter clothes. The boy gave a little yelp, as he patted the thick, down, coat. “And you have to pinky swear not to tell her or anyone. I’m going to, soon.” Theta held up his finger, and Tony linked his in for a shake. “Okay, put your arms around my neck.” Those fingers clutched at the back of his shirt in a flash.Theta stood up, shifting him to his hip, and then he touched his finger to his nose.    
  
Tony yelped, as Theta appeared in the kitchen he’d so recently vacated. Now, it was empty, barring some cookies cooling on a rack. “Here, banana.” He plucked one up for Tony, handing it to him. “You won’t throw it up now.” He lowered Tony to the floor, taking his hand. He couldn’t sense his Dah’s magic, but his mum’s was coming from the Library. “Come along.”   
  
“This place is so cool!” Tony squealed, as he took in the massive house, that had all the inner trimmings and trappings of a comfy cottage. “How is that doing that?!” He pointed at a floating plant on display in the hall.   
  
“Hovering Cloud vine. It levitates during the day, but settles back into the pot at night.” He chuckled as Tony kept half turning to drink it all in. “This, is the library. I have a feeling it’s gonna be your favorite room. It’s one of mine.” Theta pushed open the door, smiling as Tony darted ahead and skidded to a stop.   
  
“Bloody hell!” The boy exclaimed, and Theta chuckled as he stepped in after him.   
  
“That’s not proper language for a little boy.” He turned to find his mum in her favorite chair, a thick volume in her lap. “You must be Tony.” She set the book aside, smiling, and Theta beamed at her as Tony glued himself to his left leg. “Do you know who I am?”   
  
“Who do you think she is, Tony?” Theta gently pried him off, nudging him forward.   
  
“Are you Mrs. Claus?” He whispered, shuffling his feet. “I didn’t mean to be rude. Please don’t let Santa put me on the naughty list!”   
  
“It’ll take a bit more than that to end up on the list.” She held out her hands, and Theta knew exactly what was coming. His mother adored children, which is what made her so perfect a match for his Dah. “Come give me a hug.” In a flash, Tony was running towards her and being hauled in her lap. “Mmmm did my Theta give you one of the cookies?”   
  
“Who’s Theta?”   
  
“That’s my first name.” Theta shrugged. “Jon’s my second name. Like how Peter is your second name.” He watched as his mum placed her hand on his forever, and then she smiled in a satisfied way. “My mum’s the one who made your medicine.”   
  
“Oh! Thank you!” Tony hugged her tightly, and Idris chuckled lovingly as she squeezed him back. “It made my tummy feel much better.”   
  
“Is Dah in the workshop or the stables?” He looked out the window at the latter one in the distance. “Because Tony wants to meet him too.”  
  
“We can’ tell Mummy though, ‘cause it’s a secret.” Tony whispered, putting a finger over his lips. Then his eyebrows narrowed, as if he’d had a thought. “If Jon marries my mummy, will that make you my gran too?”   
  
“Yes, yes it would. You can call me Nanna or Nan or Grandma Idris. I know you call your other grandmum Nan.” Theta had to admit he loved the way it looked seeing his mum with Tony. He’d known, of course, that he’d have to have kids to carry on the line, but he hadn’t ever really thought about all it entailed. Knowing that soon, be it weeks or months, the boy was going to be his officially, erased any reservations he had been harboring. “And, your Dah is on his way to his office. He just went to fetch the mail.”   
  
Almost instantly, he felt the shimmer of his Dah appearing in the house. “Come on. We’ve only got a bit before we have to go back.” He held his hand out to Tony. “See you later Mum.” He smiled, as Tony took his hand. With a press of his nose, they were standing in the workshop.   
  
“Theta Jonathan, is that a mortal child?” His father was seated at his desk, with a stack of envelopes piled halfway to the ceiling. The stern look was just an act, he knew, because his mustache was twitching.   
  
“Yup, we’ve just been to see Mum.” He nudged Tony forward. “Uh, I’ll explain why he’s here but Rose isn’t later.”   
  
“Anthony Peter Tyler-McCrimmon.” He watched as his Dah set his letter aside and pushed back his chair. “You’ve gotten bigger since Last Christmas. Come here, my boy.”   
  
“Go on.” Theta encouraged, his eyes traveling to the massive scroll on a nearby desk. “I need to see something.” He walked over, as Tony scrambled onto his Dah’s lap. He extended his hand, feeling the humming tingle of the parchment, and with a wave of three fingers, it unraveled. The list was blank, and Theta drew a breath. Holding it in, he touched it, and watched as the enchanted ink began to materialize in a shimmer of metallic ink. “Yes!”   
  
His father’s booming laugh had him turning. He was standing, with Tony’s hand clutched in his, pointing at the massive globe suspended between two spiraling racks of old letter boxes. “This is how I keep track of everyone. It’s enchanted and linked to my list, so it automatically calculates who is naughty and who is nice.”   
  
Theta closed the list, as Tony spun around in wonder. He watched proudly as the boy took it all in stride, but he could see he was bubbling with questions, aching to touch everything and see how it worked. He half expected him to go for the model sleigh and reindeer that was levitating on a nearby shelf, but instead, he moved towards a wall of hooks with keys. “What’re these?”   
  
“These.” Theta rushed forward, as Tony pulled one down. “Are old keys. See, back in the old days, a lot of people were afraid of magic. We couldn’t just pop back and forth, or we might be hunted down.” He pulled the one he used to carry, back before the mortal world grew in technology, and therefore less prone to believe in magic or question someone suddenly disappearing from a crowd. “You can put this in any closed door lock, turn it to the right, and it will open right up to the main house.”   
  
“That is so cool.” Tony gushed.   
  
Theta’s pocket buzzed, and he pulled it out.   
  
**Hey, forgot my keys, and the cab’s almost there. Can you come let me in?**   
  
“We gotta go.” Theta hung the key back up, as Tony was now halfway to the displayed shelf. “Your mum’s almost home.”   
  
“Now, Tony. You know the secret. Think you can keep it quiet?” His father crouched down to look him in the eye.   
  
Tony yanked his hands out of his pocket and nodded. “Cross my heart.” He whispered. “By Santa! Can I come back ‘nd visit?”   
  
“Of course! After all, you’ll be my grandson very, very soon!” The two hugged, and Theta held his hand out for Tony. The little fingers slipped into his.   
  
“Later Dah!” In a blink, they were in Tony’s room. “Get out of those clothes and in some jim jams. Remember, not a word.” He ruffled Tony’s hair, as the boy was giggling uncontrollably and began stripping down. “Next time, you can see the reindeer.” He snapped his fingers so he was back in his clothes from before which only made Tony giggle even harder.   
  
Rose was expecting the door to open, but not as swiftly as it did. Jon was standing there, shirtless still, despite the cold. “Here, let me take this.” He grabbed the bag of take away that included Tony’s soup, and the primly wrapped box of dishes she’d bought at Henricks. With her burden relieved, she could move her dress off her shoulder and the hanger containing Tony’s tux stopped digging into her palm.   
  
“Thanks, ta.” She sighed. “How’s my boy?” She’d been worried all morning, but hadn’t wanted to continuously call or text. Jon didn’t need her doubting she trusted him enough to handle it.  
  
“He’s much, much better.” Jon leaned in a kissed her, as the patter of bare feet announced Tony coming down the stairs. “Spoke my Mum, and she gave me a remedy to totally get rid of it, as well one to keep anyone else in the house from catch it.”   
  
“My tummy feels loads better, Mummy!” Tony exclaimed, as he skidded into the room. “Is that lunch! ‘M soooo hungry!” She laughed, relieved that he did look much better. She draped the clothes over a chair, as Jon set the bag down on a table. Then she scooped Tony up.   
  
“Mmm, you smell good.” His skin was saturated in Jon’s piney cologne, but there was also a pleasant aroma she couldn’t describe, like cookies, old books, pipe tobacco, and peppermint. It was probably from whatever remedy Jon’s mum had given him. As she set him down, to hug Jon, he smelled exactly the same. “And so do you.”   
  
“Why thank you.” Jon squeezed her gently, before holding out a vial. “Mix this in some tea, and you won’t get that stomach virus.”   
  
“Thanks!” She opened the bag of take away, as Tony slid into his seat, and pulled out the container of soup and a plastic spoon. “One chicken soup for Tony.” While he dug in, she turned to Jon. “So, how did playing nursemaid go before the remedy.”   
  
“Well,” he drug the word out, but his smile never faded. “We cuddled, I caught about three bowls of puke, then he took a nap. Once he woke up, and took the medicine, he was right as rain.” Those chocolate pools twinkled down at her. Something was different about him, in a wonderful way. She couldn’t explain it, but as he reached up to cup her cheek, she loved it instantly. “He did talk to my mum and dad a bit, that all right?”   
  
Rose didn’t see any harm in a friendly phone call, so she shrugged. “That’s great. How’d they take you dating and living with a single mum?” She had yet to talk to the distant Mr. and Mrs. Claus. The thought of their names made her giggle.   
  
“Oh, they can’t wait to meet you.” Jon’s smile grew broader, and It was infectious. “They’re beyond happy that we’re together. I was thinking, actually, about all of us getting together Christmas Eve.”   
  
“Oh! That’d be wonderful.” Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek as she stepped around him to go get some tea for the the tiny vial in her hand. She did not fancy spending her second night in Jon’s arms running a fever and throwing up. “Let me go take this, and I’ll come eat.”   
  
“Hurry back.” Rose looked back, as Tony and Jon shared a look and conspiratorial smiles. What in the world were her boys up to now? She had a feeling, she’d find out soon enough.   
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just smut, with some plot at the end. Hahaha

Rose groaned in relief as Jon’s hands rubbed her feet. After spending all afternoon in heels at Mo’s wedding, the massage was wonderful. “Your hands are like magic.” She hummed, nuzzling deeper into the pillow.  
  
It was barely after nine, but Tony was at her Mum’s for their monthly sleepover, the house was clean, and she and Jon were both freshly showered. It hadn’t been a joint shower, as she needed to scrub off the makeup and wash the hairspray and gel from her hair, but maybe they could squeeze one in in the morning. Still, she didn’t see the point in bothering with clothes, so she’d come up to his room in nothing but a towel.   
  
“Well maybe they are.” Theta chuckled, pressing just below her ankle with his thumb. She looked absolutely edible, sprawled out on his blankets, bare except for the red cotton material barely covering her lower back and bum. “Or maybe, I just know what makes you feel good.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her calf, grinning as she made a breathy noise. “Anything else sore? Maybe here?” Releasing her feet, he slipped his hands up her calves, squeezing them firmly.   
  
“God yes.” Rose gave a positively sinful moan, and Theta preened. They’d made love twice since the first time, but it was always late at night, quiet, and quick. Tonight, though, they were alone, and he planned on taking extreme advantage of that situation. He hadn’t at first, expecting  her to proclaim she was tired and just wanted a cuddle, but Rose had wandered in wearing just a towel, and that had pleased him to no end. “Mmmm, my thighs are sore too, you know.”   
  
“Oh, better fix that then.” Rose bit her lip, when Jon’s hands danced up to firmly grip her thighs. She’d been fantasizing about this all day. How could she not, with him looking so sexy in his tux that it should have been illegal. While that outfit had been mouthwatering, seeing him damp from his shower with nothing but a pair of boxers had been just what she’d hoped for. His fingers shifted higher, one set stroking her inner thigh while the other teased along the edge of the towel. “How’s this?”   
  
“Much, much better.” She purred, lifting her face just enough to look back at him. “This getting in the way?” She queried teasingly, reaching back to pat the towel. His eyebrow arched, as that talented tongue darted out to dampen his lips. “Well, guess it should go.” She lifted up, giggling as he practically ripped it out from around her.   
  
“There we go, now I can do this.” Theta shifted onto his knees, straddling her thighs as he fed his need to touch her skin. He pressed his fingers into her back, kneading firmly, but gently, eager to hear more of those gorgeous noises. He was careful to void actually touching anywhere that would get this moving too far too fast. He wanted to savor it.   
  
“Mmmm, that’s lovely, buuuut.” He pulled his hands back as Rose started to roll over. He didn’t bother trying to conceal how hard simply touching her, being with her, had made him. “I think you’ve earned a good back rub more than me.” She propped herself up on her elbows, grinning wickedly at him. “Lay down.”   
  
“If you insist.” Rose bit her lip as Jon promptly fell beside her, face down, and flashed her that toothy smile. “Not gonna hear me turn down a backrub from you, ever.”   
  
“Well, these have gotta go.” She knelt beside him, tugging at the waistband of his pants. Honestly, they didn’t have to, but she really wanted to get her hands on that gorgeous, biteable, tempting arse of his. In a flash, he had wriggled out of them and hurled them across the room. “Much better, ta.” Without preamble, she swung her left leg over his thighs, splaying her hands on his lower back, and slid them down to squeeze. “How’s that.”   
  
“Bloody brilliant.” Theta twitched between his stomach and the sheets, groaning as Rose took her time groping, squeezing, and kneading his rear. It only served to fuel the desire for her deeper in his veins. Her hands were shifting higher, massaging and stroking his back. He reveled in her touch, loving how it made his magic surge, sent sparks along his skin, and made him feel a bit dizzy. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one with the magic hands.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Her chuckle was accompanied by her moving, and he felt her thighs frame his hips as she settled half onto his back and half onto bum. It pleased him to no end to feel how heated Rose already was. He had intended to make tonight a bit romantic when he found out they would be alone, but Rose had been pretty aggressive in the second floor hall before departing to her shower. “Well, let’s see what spell I can cast on you.” He groaned as she pressed down and slid forward, her tongue trailing along his spine.   
  
“Sounds promising.” Jon’s husky gasp had Rose shivering in arousal. She pressed her hands up, rubbing down his arms, pressing her chest against his back so she could lave a kiss to the side of his neck. To her delight, he gave a shiver of his own, and she pulled playfully at his skin with her teeth. The yearning growl he gave in response made her core tighten in reflex. “You’re soaked already. I can feel it.”   
  
“Can’ help it.” She purred in his ear, nipping it with her teeth. “Love you. Love touching you, tasting you. It feels so perfect.” She squealed as he rolled suddenly under her with an agility Rose hadn’t known he possessed. She didn’t fall though, because he had his hands on her hips in a flash. “We don’ have to be quiet tonight.” She managed to chuckle after regaining her balance, and she dragged the tip of her nail down his chest. She bit her lip as he rocked under her, pressing his hard length against her arse.   
  
“Oh, I know.” Theta reached up, tangling his hand in her damp hair, and pulled Rose down for a fierce kiss. With his other hand, he cupped her breast, rolling the pebbled nipple with his thumb. When she pulled away to pant for air, he tested a playful tug of her hair and a pinch of that nipple between his fingers. He preened as she arched over him, letting out a hiss of pleasure. “Plan on you being very, very loud.”   
  
“How do you intend-“ Theta cut her off by lifting up from the blankets to take her right breast in his mouth, sucking, flicking his tongue across the nipple, before he tugged it with his teeth. This time, Rose ground down on his hips, crying out. He had no complaints about their other three times. Each one had been perfect in its own way, always sweet, always quiet, and always a race to get off in case of interruption. “More.” She gasped, when he released her with a wet pop, and he didn’t give her time to whine before he had the other one in his lips.   
  
Rose had been wanting something a bit more passionate, more intense, and it seemed she was going go get it. First, though, as she lost her thoughts temporarily with the way he was handling her, just the right level of roughness to make her pant and yelp and cry out, she wanted to taste him. There hadn’t been an opportunity until now. “Lie back!” She gasped, pushing him down. Jon growled, biting just a bit harder at her already tingling nipple. “Now, fuck!” Normally she didn’t swear, but keeping her language clean was hard when she was feeling like this.   
  
“Rude, I wasn’t finished.” Jon huffed, falling back. Rose smirked, leaning down to kiss him quickly, before shifting her lips to his chest. Just the thought, as she licked, nipped, and kissed her way down his body, of watching him watch her had her always dripping center nearly gushing.  “Mmmm stars above you’re perfect at that.” As Rose shifted her hips lower, felt his hard cock press between her folds, she gave a circling grind down. “Rose, nnng, want you.” She giggled as he bucked up against her.   
  
“No!” Theta blinked as Rose slid further down, looking up from his navel where she’d been teasing the fine hairs with her tongue. “Be patient, Love.” He bent his knees when Rose pushed them apart with her calf, and those mesmerizing eyes met his as she paused just above his dripping, pulsing erection. Was she, no, Rose had never tried to before. He groaned in surprise as she took him in hand, slowly letting her tongue graze across his tip, and then she hummed in delight. “God you taste-“ her sentence never finished because she moaned and took him in her lips.   
  
Theta bucked in pleasure, fisting her hair in his hand as she sucked hard. “Fuck!” The expletive came out without thinking, when she pressed her tongue and took him halfway in her mouth. “Yes, gods, you’re so-“ He lost his voice when Rose looked up from under her lashes, stroked her fingers down, and then took him to the hilt. He couldn’t help himself from thrusting up, feeling her swallow when he hit the back of her throat. “Rose!”   
  
Rose preened internally, as she worked him. She was a bit out of practice, but obviously he didn’t notice. She squeezed her fingers, pulling her lips in over her teeth, and then she bit down with the slightest pressure as she drug them up to his tip. The noises she was dragging out of him had her entire body burning in need. She loved his taste, the texture of his silky skin over the hardness.   
  
She didn’t stop, unleashing every skill and trick she knew. Rose wanted to drive him to the edge, to see if she could push him into losing control. She had no intention of making him come like this, but she wanted to get him almost there. She groaned when he tugged at her hair, bucking into her mouth, shouting, hissing, and gasping out incoherent words. At least, she thought they were words. When she pulled up to the very tip, only to slide back down and nearly gag on ever inch of him in her mouth, he shouted something that sounded German. When she twisted her fingers and stroked down as she sucked up, his groaned voice sounded Gaelic. She giggled, remembering he was fluent in several languages. She preened, realizing she was making him lose control.   
  
Theta was nearing the edge. Rose’s talented mouth had totally scrambled his brains. He couldn’t think, couldn’t even be bothered to translate his Ageless thoughts into English, letting them come as whatever language popped out. He honestly didn’t think it could get any better, feel anymore intense, and then his little minx cupped him, squeezing ever so slightly at his balls. “If... you... don’t- Holy fuck!” She did the teeth thing again, making his brain short circuit. “Stop, I’m gonna... Rose....” He felt that tension growing, felt himself tighten in her hands.   
  
No, he had no intentions on finishing in her mouth. She sucked again, bobbing her head, humming as her hips shifted, gifting him with a prime view of that supple rear. “No!” He tugged at her hair, not too hard, but enough to pry her away just before the coil snapped. “Not in your-“ his words were cut off as she pounced, groaning into his lips, her tongue grazing his. Rose’s short curls were hot, sticky, and soaked as they slid against him. He wanted them on his lips, now.   
  
Theta rolled her over, pushing her thighs apart, pinning them to the bed as he dove between them, laving a lick from her dripping center to her pulsing clit. Rose cried out, her legs trying to close, but he pressed them back down, sucking furiously on the hooded bud with a growl. Then he slid his hands down, grabbing her calves, pushing her legs until her heels hit her rear. Then he lowered his weight onto her feet, pinning her in that position, and thrust his tongue into her.   
  
Rose mewled at the sensation. She tried to move, to look, to arch into his lips, but she couldn’t. “Yes! More!” She pleaded, grabbing the blankets as his tongue swirled, curling up, dragging out only to thrust in again. His nose grazed against her, sending a jolt if pleasure from her clit straight to her spine. This position was new, making the sensations more intense. His lips were around her again, sucking, flicking with his tongue. She needed-“Jon!” He had thrust two fingers into her, curling them up as he circled his tongue.   
  
Rose couldn’t think. She didn’t want to. All she wanted was to feel everything Jon was giving her. She had hope to tease this side out of him, and she’d gotten it. Her was voracious, never ceasing in his attentions, where usually he would pause every so often to compliment her or smirk when she’d given a particularly active wiggle. “Again!” She cried, as his teeth grazed ever so slightly against her clit before his tongue drew a circle. This earned her a vibrating hum, and he did it again.   
  
Theta knew Rose was close. He had already memorized her tells. She was trembling, tossing her hand on the pillow, fluttering around his fingers, and her gasps had become a string of run on pleading. He redoubled his efforts, desperate to be inside of her, but also needing to hear and see her come undone first. It was crucial to his plans. It didn’t take long, and her trembling grew more intense. He could feel her tightening around him, that hooded bud begin to pulse harder under his tongue. He thrust his fingers in deeper, deeper, until her drenched entrance stopped his knuckles, and then he curled them up again, pressing, as he flattened his tongue against her and sucked desperately.   
  
Rose exploded under him, screaming out as her lower body lifted from the sheets and her velvet channel clenched hard on his fingers. Theta pulled them out, pushing up, grabbing her hips, and he rolled Rose onto her stomach and lined himself up. He dropped a hand to her back, pushing her torso down, and before her shaking legs could slip, he thrust into her and dug his fingers into her hip. It was mind blowing, feeling her orgasm still spasming as he sank into her completely.   
  
Rose gasped a strangled cry as Jon thrust into her from behind. She clung to the sheets, trying to rock back into him with her legs that were slowly regaining feeling. “Yes, love, more.” Jon’s hand was in her hair, pulling just right, forcing her head back and up, making her groan in delight.   
  
“More? You want more?” He gave a noticeably harder thrust that made her keen from the intensity. “I’ll show you more.” The wicked promise in his tone as he pulled slightly harder at her hair made Rose whimper. Suddenly his other hand was pushing her down, forcing her knees wider apart, and his hand left her hair to gab her arms. She surrendered it willingly, and soon he had both in his grasp, against her lower back, and his rhythm changed. He wasn’t so much as thrusting into her now, as he was pounding. “Put your ankles over my calves, now Rosebud!” The usually sweet pet name held a commanding tone that made her head swim. She did as she was told, and the slight change in angle was impossibly more pleasurable.   
  
Theta knew he wasn’t hurting her, and he grunted as she fell into a stream of incoherent cries. He buried himself inside of her, over and over, as hard and a fast as he could. Rose was literally dripping around him, filling the air with seductive, thrilling, wet noises as it dripped down his groin to his thighs. Keeping her hands pinned with his left hand, he dipped his right around, cursing Ageless swear at how it coated her own thighs. He wanted more, and he knew she could give it.   
  
He slid his fingers up, finding his prize, rolling it quickly in time to his thrusts. “Oh my god!” Rose howled, tossing her head back, panting under him. “Don’t stop, please. Please. Jon, god, need, want, fuck!” Theta chuckled, reveling in how marvelous she felt around him. He worked her fervently, forcing her higher, groaning as she began to clench around him again. He nearly had her there, and on a whim, he caught her swollen bud in a slight pinch.   
  
Rose snapped, her whole body feeling like she was careening over a ledge. She slammed her eyes shut, shouting out for him to hear her release. His fingers left her, but her climax wasn’t waning. It was filling her, making her jerk, overwhelmed by the utter ecstasy he had driven her to. She could barely breathe, gasping, stars dancing in her mind as her whole body filled with fire.   
  
With Rose awash in her climax, Theta lost himself to her body. He released her hands, gripping her hips to pull her back into him. He was nearly there himself, could feel his own release building. He chased after it, seeking it in the nirvana of his beautiful soulmate. She had him riding high on his need for her. “So close, love! Just a bit more. Can you take it?” He squeezed her hips as he buried himself into her, again, and again.   
  
“Yes. Come for me, please. Just like this.” Rose didn’t want him to slow down, to lessen the power behind his desperate pace. She lifted her head, casting as glance back at him. Jon was panting behind her, jaw clenched, eyes closed as he tossed his head back. It was glorious. “I need it.” He eyes snapped open, as he yanked her back so hard she was forced to drop her head to the pillow.   
  
“Good!” Theta grunted. That’s what he needed to hear, and with Rose’s encouragement, he gave it to her without reservation. He was nearly there, dancing dangerously on the edge, and Rose squeezed around him, intentionally he knew from experience, and that did it. Shouting out in completion, Theta buried himself as deep as he could, pushing Rose flat, covering her back with his body, and groaned into her neck as he felt his release spill out inside of her. “Love you. So much. My Rose.” He mumbled into her skin, twitching as his heart pounded and his head spun.   
  
“Love you too.” Rose whimpered, unable to stop the trembling in her body at the relief that followed the furious coupling. “Feels so good.” She could feel him pulsing inside of her, sending tiny jerks of delight against her sensitive body. Then he moved, sliding from her, and the sensation made her clench at his absence, aching to be stretched and filled again. How could her body want more after that? Rose didn’t care, she just scrambled to grab Jon as he rolled off of her.   
  
“Come here.” Theta hauled Rose onto him, catching her cheek and kissing her. Despite how deep his orgasm had been, he wasn’t going soft. His body was screaming for more. How was that possible? Their lips broke apart, and he groaned as Rose shifted flush over him. “Hello.” He chuckled, as those glittering orbs of amber met his.   
  
“Mmmm, hello.” Rose giggled as she felt him still hard under her. Maybe she could get more, but first, she needed to catch her breath. “That was fuckin’ amazing.” She sighed, kissing his chest, humming in delight as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
“Yeah, it was.” Theta stroked her back, biting back a gasp as she gave a soft rut against him. It made his eyes roll back for a moment, feeling how drenched she was from not only her arousal but his release. “Sorry, I’m still.... guh.” Rose repeated the motion, and it felt so wonderful he had fo close his eyes to keep from sliding into her again.   
  
“Me too.” Rose reached up to stroke his cheek, as she remembered the decision she’d made waking up in her own bed this morning. Despite being together, being like this, she hadn’t spent every night in his arms. She wanted to change that. “Jon.” She kept her raspy voice low, and those intoxicating eyes met hers. Would he say yes? “I want to move up here, with you.”   
  
“You do?!” Theta’s heart skipped, as the after-glow flush on her skin darkened just a bit. His beautiful Rose bit her lip and nodded. He knew what a big decision this was for her. “I want that very much too.” He cupped her cheek, pulling her to him for another slow, lingering kiss. With a sigh into his parted lips, his Rose shifted again, sliding back, and with a whimper she was taking him into her again. “Sweetheart, let yourself recover.”   
  
“Shhhh.” Rose held herself still, just feeling the perfection of the way they fit. She smiled at him, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she stroked his chest. “Just feel with me. Need this, after that.” She hoped he understood. “Jon, I love you. You know that right?” She rolled her hips slightly, sighing into his jaw.   
  
“Yes, love. I know.” Theta stroked her back, swallowing as she gave small, slow, tender slides around him. “And I love you. Gods, I love you. I want you, with me, forever.” He kissed her brow, humming in pleasure as she moved against him.   
  
“Good, because if you ever left-“   
  
“Never.” Rose didn’t even have time to reply before Jon had rolled her onto her back and was dropping tender kisses along her skin as he pulled back only to slide slowly, languorously into her. It was so perfect, Rose had to swallow. “One day.” His breath broke across her ear. “When you’re ready.” He pulled back and gave another languid slip into her. “I plan on proposing to you.”   
  
Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she lifted her head to bury it in his neck. “Jon, I think you’re my soulmate.” She whispered, lowering her head to watch as those adoring eyes softened.   
  
“Oh, Rose. I know you’re mine.” Theta stroked her side, pressing a kiss to her brow as she hooked her legs behind his knees and rolled her hips up against him. He thrilled at hearing her admit it   
  
“Make love to me.” Rose kissed his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. Jon sighed, nuzzling her hair back from her face, and he began to move.   
  
He was so gentle and tender as they moved together, luring another climax from her, leaving her whimpering in his arms as he cradled her up to him when he filled her again. In that moment, as Jon smiled against her cheek and trailed his lips up to hers, she knew that when he asked her to marry him, she would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tender fluff at the end, because shite is about to get angsty.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose zipped up Tony’s coat, as he shifted eagerly. “Hold still, little monkey.” She giggled. She didn’t remember ever seeing this coat, when she found it in his closet. Then Tony had said Jon gave it to him. Things like that was what solidified her decision.   
  
“But Mummy, Jon’s ready to go!” He looked over to where Jon was leaning against the stove, a long coat the only extra layer against the slushy snow coming down outside. She rolled her eyes, chuckling under her breath.    
  
“There, now go get your hat. Hurry.” Rose shooed him to the stairs, before wandering over to Jon, who looped his arms around her waist. She smoothed his lapels, grinning up at him. “Well, you’ve got one Dad aspect down.” He arched an eyebrow, mouth opening. “Last minute Christmas shopping for mum. Well, almost. A real dad would wait until three on Christmas eve.”    
  
Theta laughed out loud, leaning down to kiss her gently. It had been twenty days since she’d moved most of her clothes and things up to his room. Yet, in that time, she hadn’t given him the impression he’d earned that title. “So, how many more aspects before I’m promoted?” He squeezed her softly.    
  
“Have ta check the handbook, but.... I think only a few more.” Rose danced out of his arms towards the almost completed Christmas tree against the wall. She looked back at him, as she picked up an ornament. “When he comes back down, we can check off one more.” Theta perked up, curious as to why she was suddenly discussing it after avoiding it so long.    
  
“Help him with this.” He blinked in surprise, heart skipping as she lifted a large, golden star from a box. The sound of Tony’s snowboots coming down the hall had his heart racing.    
  
“Ready!” Tony skipped into view, and Rose grinned as he saw the star. “Oh! That’s my job! Let me!”    
  
“Well, pick him up.” She watched in delight, her heart melting as Jon’s face split into a grin. He scooped Tony up by the waist, and she handed her son the star. She blinked back some tears of happiness as Jon expertly lifted Tony up over his head for him to set the star in place.    
  
“It’s perfect!” Tony exclaimed, and Theta lowered him back down. “Now can we go! I know jus’ what I wanna get Mummy!” He looked over at Rose again, who was closing the storage boxes.    
  
“You sure you don’t wanna come?” She had been working all day to tidy up and get the house ready for Christmas morning. It would do her some good to get out.    
  
“No, I’ve gotta wrap gifts, and there’s a few more loads of laundry.” Rose brushed her hair back, smiling to hide her nerves. She wanted everything to look great when she met his parents. Also, she had to get his present boxed up and wrapped. It was currently hidden in her old closet behind a box of picture albums.    
  
“Okay, we’ll text you when we’re headed back.” Theta kissed her cheek before taking Tony’s hand and leading him out the door. “Okay, Tony. You remember what I told you? We’re doing today?”    
  
“Get my present for Mummy quick, then go to your house and set up your present for her, and then stopping by Gran’s to ask for her blessing.” Tony counted the tasks off with his fingers.    
  
Once they were out of sight of the house, and obscured by bushes from the street to he lifted Tony into his arms. There was no need for cabs or busses when it was just them. “To the shops.” He chuckled, pressing his finger to his nose, and in a blink and giggle, they were in a crowded store.    
  
Carrying the ornament boxes up to her office, Rose smiled. She stuck them in the closet, brushing her hair back, as she let herself feel the excitement building inside of her. She skipped to her room, digging out the things she and Jon had bought for Tony and stashed in various places. Then she settled on the floor to wrap them up. Jon was in charge of assembling the bike hidden under the bed, but that would be done tomorrow.    
  
As she worked, carefully cutting the papers, folding it primly, and neatly taping them in place on each gift. She replayed the last week or so over and over in her head. She’d gone and had a long talk with Ianto, where they discussed just how perfectly their lives were going. He’d told her to go for it. Then she’d talked to her Mum, who was naturally hesitant at first, but after seeing how much Jon loved Tony, and Tony loved him, she too agreed it was the best decision.    
  
Waiting for Christmas morning to tell her boys was hard, but she applauded herself for not letting the surprise slip. It was also why she was anxious to meet his parents. She had yet to talk to them, but Jon had relayed their happiness at the relationship and their assurance that they would accept her and Tony with open arms.    
  
Once all Ton’y gifts were wrapped, Rose reached up into her closet to pull out the box containing the parts for Jon’s gift. It was a frame, with the very first picture she’d taken of him and Tony. He was seated on the living room floor, Tony in his lap, looking at a book on astronomy. She set it aside, pulling out the papers beneath, waiting on signatures to be turned in. It was the Emergency Contact Card for Torchwood, Tony’s medical release forms for his pediatrician, and authorized pick up form for his daycare. Carefully printed in, above Ianto and her mum’s name, on each form was Jon’s name.    
  
At the bottom of the box, was a notebook and an envelope. She’d meant to already put the letter in, but Jon had snuck up on her in the office before she could. The letter wasn’t long at all, but it carried the weight of her entire world on it.    
  
Dear Jon,    
  
All Tony wanted for Christmas last year was a Dad. This year, all I want is the same thing. Will you make both of us happy, by saying yes to our wish?    
  
Love,   
Rose and Tony   
  
Carefully, Rose tore the page out to fold it up. Then she neatly tucked it into the envelope, sealed it, and wrote the number two on it. Picking up the documents, she stacked them neatly and wrapped them in tissue paper. On the paper, she wrote the number three. She settled them back in the box, followed by the envelope, and using a bit of scrap wrapping, Rose wrote one and taped it to the frame. Then she neatly wrapped the box, signing the label from her and Tony. Satisfied with her wrapping, Rose carried the gifts downstairs to tuck them around the tree.     
  
With that done, she turned her attention to the buzzing dryer, pulling out Tony’s clothes and putting them in a basket to fold in a bit. Then she transferred over his sheets that had been washing, and headed up to get hers and Jon’s clothes. For the most part, they were in the hamper, but some of their various shirts, pants, and jumpers were tossed about, mostly from eagerness to get in the shower together.    
  
Rose picked up a items, tossing them into the hamper, and spotted one of Jon’s numerous pinstripe coats half under the bed. He’d assured her, in the beginning, that they were machine washable in the delicate cycle. She pulled them out, dipping her hands into the pockets to make sure they were empty. After seven years of doing first Jacob’s and then Tony’s laundry, she had learned this was imperative to her sanity.    
  
In the left inner pocket, her fingers brushed paper. “Men.” She snorted, pulling them out and tossing the coat in with the others. It was two envelopes, faded, crinkled, and ripped at the top. Shrugging, Rose went to toss them on his side of the dresser. Then she saw what was written.    
  
Santa Claus   
1 North Pole Ln   
North Pole, Arctic Circle   
  
She recognized the sloppy writing on the first, then the neat cursive on the other. The writing was hers and Tony’s. “Impossible.... no.” Rose glanced at the return labels, and they were the ones she had used up last year. The stamps were post marked November of last year. “What the hell?!”    
  
Rose yanked the letters out, her heart racing as nausea twisted her gut. They were their letters, unmistakable in their requests and signatures. The papers felt like they burned her skin, and Rose dropped them. Her hands flew to her necklace, as she flopped onto the bed, and she flailed for a logical explanation.    
  
It struck her, hard, the memory of their first encounter. He had looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Her mum said he looked familiar too, like she’d seen him around. Had she seen him before, maybe in passing? She squinted her eyes shut, chest tightening. He had been so familiar, knew her and Tony so well almost immediately, had responded a mere two hours after her posting the ad. Two thoughts warred in her mind. One, Jon was actually Santa. The thought seemed absurd, as her world spun. That beach in Wales had been packed, but she’d been glancing over the faces, watching for suspicious people like Jacob had taught her, while she kept an eye on Tony. Had his face been in the crowd? Rose couldn’t remember.    
  
Her stomach churned, as her mind began stringing everything together. Jon had their letters. Someone had bought him a police bear, but nobody remembered doing it. Somehow her necklace, lost on a beach, had been primly wrapped on top. Someone had bit into the cookie. He had responded to her ad a mere two hours after it had been posted, and only he had. Jon had suddenly shown up, just as she was walking in the house, close enough to startle and catch her. He’d known exactly how Tony liked his Pancakes. Knew exactly what his interests were, and, he had had so much cash on hand that day. His record was clean, too clean, Ianto had said.    
  
She’d never talked to his parents, but they were supposedly okay with everything. That woman, Donna, had said something about the family thinking he’d never find a woman. He had been single for two years, and she’d lost that necklace two years ago. Rose shot to her feet, racing to the photo albums on the shelf. The only one with pictures of her as a kid. She flipped through them, heart pounding. There was no photo of her with her red bike, but back in August, she had told Adam, one of the two dates, that her most memorable gifts as a child was a red bike when she was twelve that she got for Christmas.    
  
“Omigod.” Rose’s stomach churned, and she raced for the toilet. Her lunch came up violently, choked by fear and horror. What had she done? How had she been so stupid, so naive. Stumbling to her feet, she felt panic and disgust well up. Jon was a stalker. It was more plausible than anything. Why else would he be so keen on encouraging her and Tony’s belief in Santa? If they did, she wouldn’t question other things. Rose had fallen in love with a stalker, had let him in her home, around her son.    
  
She tried to calm herself, as her mind raced. She needed to get Tony. She needed to get Tony and get somewhere safe. She couldn’t let Jon know she knew, not until she had her son protected. Rose raced down the stairs to her mobile, about to dial Ianto. A horrible thought coursed through her. What if he’d put one of those bugging apps on her phone. He had her password. Swallowing she set the phone down, her vision spinning as she fought back the panic.    
  
Get Tony to safety. That was most important. Steadying herself, Rose picked up the mobile and pressed Jon’s number. It rang twice. “Hey beautiful.”    
  
“Hi, where are you guys?” Rose swallowed hard, staring at the clock. It’d been two hours.    
  
“Um, we were just going to swing by your Mum’s and say hi. Tony wanted to.” The sound of traffic was audible around them. “Rose, love. You’re crying. What’s wrong?”    
  
“I, uh, I just got some bad news. I need you to come home. It’s an emergency.”    
  
“Be there in fifteen.” Jon replied soothingly. “Just, sit down, have some tea. We’re coming. Love you.” The call ended.    
  
Rose immediately called the cab service she used mostly. “Yes, I need a cab ASAP. Please, in the next ten minutes. I’ll pay your driver triple.”    
  
“We’ll be there.”    
  
Pocketing her phone. Rose raced up the stairs to grab her and Tony a bag. She shoved three sets of clothes in each, as well as their important documents like their passports in hers. She wanted to call Yan, her mom, anybody, but she was terrified he would know. If he knew, he may take Tony, may hurt him! Her stomach churned, and Rose barely made it to the toilet as she heaved again. How had this happened? Why had this happened.    
  
Wiping her mouth, she answered her ringing mobile. It was the cabby, outside. Rose yanked her snow boots on, grabbing the bags, and she sprinted out the door. She reached the cab, opening it. “Listen, please.”    
  
“Hey, sweetie, you okay?” The woman driving turned around. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”    
  
“No, no I’m not. I need you to do something for me, okay?” She nodded. “My son and boyfriend are going to be here in five minutes. I’m going to send my son out to you alone. If I’m not out of that door within threw minutes of him getting in, you get him out of here and to the Powell Estate, flat three oh nine.”   
  
“Honey, are you in danger? Do i need to call-“    
  
“No!” Rose screeched, chest pounding. “No, no. Just. He has my son. If he sees the police, he may take him and run. Please. Just... please. Help me.”   
  
“Okay.” Rose sent up a thanks to the universe as she slid the driver the money and a substantial tip.    
  
Then she raced back inside, wiping her face, pacing the hall. Time seemed to crawl, each frantic heartbeat felt like ages. Then, the key turned in the lock.    
  
“Mummy! We’re back!”    
  
“Rose! What’s happened?”    
  
Rose came out, trying her best to mask her anger, her fear. “We have to go,   
‘S why there’s a cab waiting. Don’t want to say in front of Tony.”   
  
“Tony, go wait in the cab.” Jon patted his head, and Tony rushed out the door obediently. Three minutes. “Rose, love, what’s wrong.” Jon’s hand came forward. Rose snapped.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” Theta barely had time to register Rose’s shout before her fist collided with his jaw, sending him stumbling into the wall. “You fuckin’ pervert! You sick, fucking, freak!” He staggered upright, only for her foot to collide with his shin, and the pain had him darting out of her reach. What was going on?!    
  
“Rose, what the hell?” He spat his mouth clean onto his sleeve, trying to figure out what was going on. “What happened?! I don’t understand!” What had scared her so badly she was attacking him. This wasn’t right. Theta felt fear broiling inside of him.    
  
“I found the letters. Yeah, I did. The ones Tony and I wrote last year. They were in your coat pocket.” Rose was backing slowly to the door, her eyes full of hatred and rage. “When did you pick me out? Wales, right, when I lost my necklace?”    
  
“What, I... Rose. What are you saying? Theta wanted to reach for her again, but he knew if he did she just go berserk. Wait, the letters. She found the letters, oh holy night! “Rose, no. It’s not. I’m not a stalker.”    
  
“And I’m a virgin.” She snapped. She was opening the door, slowly, trying to make it inconspicuous. Theta needed to explain and fast. “Fuck off Jon, if that’s even your name!”   
  
“Listen, I’m not a stalker!” He had to do it, show her, but he was aching from her attack, the panic and fear making it hard to concentrate. Then he saw it, and it stunned him. Rose didn’t believe anymore. She was cold, lightless. “You don’t believe anymore?”    
  
“Your lies, no, fuck you!” The door was opening more, she’d nearly be able to fit.    
  
“You’re right. My name isn’t Jon. It’s Theta Jonathan Claus! I’m Santa’s son!” He grabbed for her, intending to teleport her to his parents, but Rose delivered a solid blow right to his groin. Shouting, he went down. Tears stung his eyes, as he gasped for air.   
  
“Ohmigod! You’re completely mental!” The door shut, with a terrifying finality.    
  
“Rose! No! Please!” He stumbled to his knees. “Please! Come back!” Tears poured down his cheeks, as he stood and gripped the knob. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. Theta ripped the door open, and he watched in anguish as the cab sped away, carrying his future inside.    
  
He didn’t know where they were going. The police station? Ianto’s? Jackie’s? Gwen’s? Theta fell back to his knees, clutching his hair as he sobbed. Why had he waited to tell her? Why had he made Tony keep it a secret? He should have just taken Rose straight away as soon as Tony believed. Now, he couldn’t find her. If she didn’t believe, she couldn’t be traced. Except, she could! Tony believed! Nothing Rose would tell him could shake the validity of what he’d seen. Staggering to his feet again, he felt hope weakly welling inside of him. He pressed a finger to his nose and jumped home.    
  
“Rose, what is going on?!” Jackie gasped as she shoved her way in the flat, slammed the door with her foot, set Tony down, and locked it. “Why are you both crying?! Did Jon leave?”   
  
“No! Mummy left Jon!” Tony sobbed, his voice raw from screaming, pleading with her to go back.    
  
“Tony, baby, go sit down and watch telly.”   
Tony stomped his foot, screaming wordlessly as he dropped his bag. “Now, god damnit!” Rose couldn’t ever remember a time she’d truly raised her voice at him, but it snapped past her lips. Her mum gasped, and Tony’s screaming went silent. In a blink, he had disappeared and the telly came on, but his sobs weren’t muted. “Kitchen, now.” She grabbed her mum’s arm.    
  
“Rose, what happened? You look worse than when Jacob died!” Jackie pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. “What happened? Did Jon hit you? Did he do something? Tell me.”   
  
“He was stalking me, Mum, since the Wales trip. I found.... I found proof.” Rose sobbed into her Mum’s shoulder. “‘M scared, mum.” She could call the police, but by now he’d probably already run from   
The house. “He had the letters to Santa from last year, mum. I asked for his necklace, remember how I lost it in Wales? It was under the tree, and nobody can remember who have Tony the bear.”   
  
  
“Oh my god, Rose.” Jackie sank down across from her, grabbing her hand. “You don’ think he snuck in and-“    
  
“I do. It had to have been. Unless he’s Father Christmas.” Rose snorted, as she wiped her tears hard.    
  
“No, Jon’s not Santa.” Tony’s trembling voice drew their gazes. He was crying, huge crocodile tears. “He’s Santa’s son!” Oh bloody hell on judgement day. “He took me to meet Santa and Mrs. Claus. We were there today too! He said not to tell you, ‘cause it’s a secret.”    
  
Rose ran a hand through her hair. Jon had taken Tony somewhere and told him not to tell? That just proved it. She hated doing this, hated the words she was forming, but Tony needed to know. It would be safer that way. “Tony, Santa isn’t real. I lied, okay! I lied because I hated seeing you so sad!”    
  
“He is real! I met him! I met him!”    
  
“Tony, Jon isn’t-“   
  
“He is! He is!” Her son stamped his feet, screaming again. This behavior was so unlike him, and it terrified Rose. “I want Jon!”    
  
“No!”    
  
“I hate you!” Rose gasped as Tony threw the remote at her feet. “You ruined everythin’! I want Jon!”    
  
“Go to your room!” She surged to her feet. Tony glowered up at her, hiccuping, sobbing, as he clenched his fists. “Now Anthony, or I’ll... I’ll... I’ll spank you!” Her heart broke as his entire posture dropped. She hated Jon. Hated what he had done.   
  
“I hate you both!” Tony disappeared down the hall to her old room that was now his for sleepovers, and the bedroom door slammed.    
  
“Jesus Christ, Rose Marion Tyler!” Her mother gasped. “Tell me everything.” Rose looked into her Mum’s eyes, and finally, after an hour of panic and confusion, she broke down. She fell to her knees, sobbing at her stupidity, at her naivety. Her mother was on the floor beside her, wrapping her tightly in her arms. “Mummy’s here. Shhh. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Was she? Would she ever be? Rose didn’t know.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

“Theta, sweetling, what happened to your face?” Theta stumbled into the counter, his panic and desperation making him unsteady in his landing. He groaned at his sore shin, which protested again being smacked into a drawer. Soft hands caught his arms, steadying him, and his mother’s face swam into view. “Theta, your lip is bleeding! What happened?!”    
  
“Rose happened.” He touched his lip, pulling his finger away to look at the orange tinted red liquid stuck to it. He winced, wiping it on his pants.    
  
“What? What do you mean?” Theta sighed in relief as his mum gently touched his lip, and her magic mended the split with a tingle.    
  
“She found the letters. I tried, Mum, I tried to explain, but she thought I was stalking her. She attacked me, and then she ran off with Tony.” He worked his sore jaw, swallowing. One thing was for sure, Rose packed one hell of a wallop. “I need to talk to Dah.” He started limping towards the door, when it flew open.    
  
“I’m going to Earth, now. Tony is almost on the naughty list, and Rose isn’t showing on the tracker.... Theta?!” His Dah was striding in, eyes wild in panic. “Theta, what in the blazes happened to your face?!”    
  
“Rose... Dah.” His father grimaced, pointing to a chair. Theta fell into it, just as his Mum knelt down to roll up his pants leg. “Rose found the letters. She wouldn’t listen. She ran. I need to find them!”    
  
“She thinks he was stalking them.” Idris added, her palm pressing against the bruised shin. In a shiver, the aching pain was gone. Then she was cupping his jaw.    
  
“Well, Tony’s at his gran’s. I’m assuming Rose is there.” His Dah reached over to pat his arm. “Take a second, Theta. Think about this.”    
  
“I won’t lose her. I can’t.” Theta shook his head. There was no thinking about it, at all. This was his future at stake. It was was his soulmate. He needed her, as much as he needed to breathe and eat. The thought of being without here felt like a thousand icicles were ripping apart his very being. The throb in his jaw dissipated. “I’ll be back, with them both. Okay, just... I’ll be back.”    
  
“Theta, think it through boy!” His father’s voice, normally so calm boomed with authority of one of the Ageless council. Theta fell back to the chair, his mind reeling. “She thinks you were stalking her. She ran off. More than likely she’s got police there-“    
  
“I don’t care. I’ll just pop in, grab their arms. Once she sees-“ This had to work, it had to.    
  
“No! Don’t be stupid!” His mother snapped, shoving him back down. “Do you want to start another hunt?!”    
  
“I won’t start-“    
  
“You show up there, just appear in a flat full of cops, and you’ll reveal us all!” His Dah slammed his hand down. “You were a child, Theta, during the last global hunt! You don’t remember what it was like! It wasn’t just Ageless who suffered. Thousands of innocent humans were burned, hanged, beheaded, and drowned!” Theta tried to open his mouth, to protest that the cops wouldn’t even have time to realize what was happening. “I forbid it!” The power of his magic sizzled in the air, and Theta swallowed, shuddering at the magnitude.    
  
“But Dah, she’s my soulmate!” He met his father’s eyes, pleading with him, begging him to undo his edict. The frozen knives twisted tighter in his gut. “Imagine if you were separated from Mum, but a million times worse! You know this is hurting us, me and Rose.”    
  
“Nicholas, he’s right. Look at him. He can barely control his magic!” Theta looked down, watching in shock as ice frosted across the table from his palm. “Theta, calm down, love. Just breathe, focus” His mother’s touch on his cheek was gentle, soothing.    
  
“It’s nearly Christmas Eve, Theta.” His Dah’s voice softened slightly, as he reached out to cover his hand. “Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll go on the journey, like always. This will give Rose time to calm some, for the police to leave. Then, when we get to Tony, I’ll speak with her.” No, it wouldn’t work. It couldn’t work. Rose would just attack him too, and Jackie would join in. That was if Ianto wasn’t there. If he was, then things would be bad.    
  
“Theta, listen to your father. You have to calm down! You have to accompany him on this trip, and you know it! Trust him.” Idris stroked his hair, and then she kissed his brow. “Come on, my star boy. Come have some tea.”    
  
“You promise, Dah. Do you promise to take me to her.” Theta stood, his whole being aching at the thought of Rose’s hatred for him. His father nodded. Letting his Mum take his hand, he followed her to his room, settling onto the massive bed, as he stared numbly at the floor.    
  
What if this was the end, though. Jack had said he didn’t know how the magic would react with her being mortal and Theta’s magic. What if the bond had broken, in her rage, in her doubt. What if that was why it hurt so deeply, was driving his magic out of control as tiny flurries spun in the air. “Mum, I feel like I’m dying.” He whispered, looking up at her as she summoned a tea tray.    
  
“I know, Theta darling. I know. Your Dah will get you to her. He’s very persuasive.” He took the cup she offered, but couldn’t taste it at all. He felt as if his entire world was falling to pieces, just like how the hot liquid was turning to ice in his grasp. “Theta, stop. You have to focus. Come now, breathe.”    
  
“Mum, I’m terrified. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose Tony. They’re my everything.” He drew a shaky breath, trying to center himself, and with a herculean effort, his magic settled to a barely restrained level.    
  
“It’ll all work out.” His mother stroked his hair, reminding him of when he was a child. There was always such a soothing quality to her presence. “Now, there we go. Why don’t I show you what I made, hmm? Your very first Santa suit.”    
  
“Sure.” He set the up aside, dragging his hands down his face. His mum was right. Dah would help him, would fix this. Theta just had to pull himself together until they got there.    
  
“Look, love. I know you don’t normally like the vests, but.” Theta looked up, and what his mum was holding made him blink. He’d expected a variant of his father’s suit, but it wasn’t. She was holding up a red three piece suit, and running down the material were thin white pinstripes. Underneath was a white shirt, a matching pinstriped vest, and a red and purple swirling tie. In her other hand was a pair of black Converse. “Do you like it?”    
  
“Mum! I love it!” The thought and consideration she must have put into it had him standing. “It’s perfect. It’s.... it’s....” he reached out, taking the hanger and holding it up.    
  
“It’s you, Theta. I knew you would want something unique.” She rubbed his back, and Theta swallowed. He had to get his head on straight. Millions of children were counting on him, on his Dah. “Go put it on. You’ll be more steady when you do.”    
  
“Yeah, yeah. Right.” Theta took the shoes, stumbling to his ensuite. There he pulled the suit on by hand, not trusting his magic quite yet. He and Dah would get there, and Rose would know the truth. How could she not believe it then. If they were at Jackie’s, then he’d be able to tell her too, get her blessing.    
  
Breathing deeply, he tied his tie, smoothed his coat, and combed his hair. Then he walked back out to his mum. “Oh, Theta. You look perfect.” He hugged her tightly, leaning down to bury his face in her shoulder. Even at nine hundred years old, her scent radiated comfort, a soothing essence that made the world seem a bit less insane. “Now, love, go down and help your father harness the reindeer.”    
  
“Yes ma’am.” Theta kissed her cheek, then he forced his feet to move to the hall. He just had to hold on. In a few hours, he’d have Rose again. He’d have Tony. His world would be perfect again.    
  
As he approached the waiting sleigh, he took Rudolph’s halter from one of the stable sprites. “Come on, Rudy. It’s time to fly.”    
  
Rose paced the kitchen, wringing her hands. She stared at her and her mum’s mobiles on the table. She needed to call the police, she knew that. Yet, she was uncertain. The world felt wrong. The rage and fury had faded, and in its place she felt like her soul was being shredded. She couldn’t think right. Everything was hazy, unfocused. “Are you gonna puke again?” Her mum asked, setting a can of ginger ale down.    
  
“No, maybe.” She pulled at her hair. Tony’s never ending sobs from down the hall twisted her heart. She shouldn’t have shouted at him, threatened to spank him. “Mum, I feel like ‘m dying.” She leaned against the sink, whining as her stomach rolled again, making her clutch it.    
  
“Rose.... you’re not pregnant are you?!”    
  
“Fuck no!” The idea was impossible, and the image it conjured in her mind was horrifying. Thank heavens she’d gone on the shot, because Rose didn’t think she could handle this if they had slipped up like that. What was he going to do to her? Jon, or whatever his name really was, had access to everything: her house, her laptop, and her work schedule. Hell, he could be outside right now, waiting.    
  
“You have to call. Who gives a shit that you left the proof.” Jackie shoved a mobile at her. “You need protection! Tony needs protection!” Rose reached up to take it, but her stomach ripped again, and she heaved frothy foam into the sink. “Ohmigod! Did he give you anything to eat before you-“    
  
“No... no... he was out. God, I hurt. I hurt all over.” Rose rinsed her mouth, gagging at the cold water. “Need to think. Please, just. i need....” She spun from the sink. Tony’s muffled sobs made it so hard to concentrate. She didn’t know what to do first.    
  
She never should have screamed at Tony. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t understand. She’d go calm him down, apologize to him, and then she’d call. The flat was suddenly silent, as Tony’s sobs stopped. Her poor boy had probably cried himself to sleep. “‘M gonna go get Tony tucked in. Make sure he’s asleep. Then I’ll call.”    
  
“Okay. I’ll make you some chamomile tea and some broth for your stomach.”    
  
Rose nodded, wiping her sore face roughly. She staggered into the hall, trying to compose herself. Quietly, she turned the knob and stepped into the dark room. “Tony, baby. You asleep?”    
  
The smell of baking cookies washed over her, and with it was the aroma of pine and pipe tobacco. Rose knew that scent. Three times Tony had gone out with Jon and came back smelling like that. “Tony!” She slammed the light switch up, her gaze landing on the empty bed. “No! No! Tony!”    
  
Rose ripped open the tiny closet, but it too was bare baring his clothes her mum kept. “Anthony! Anthony! Come out right now!” Spinning around, she dropped down to check under the bed. All that was there was a few books. “Mum! Mum! Tony’s gone!”    
  
“What?!” The sound of glass shattering from the kitchen filled Rose with panic. “Check the bathroom!”    
  
Rose scrambled to the hall door, ripping it open, yanking the shower curtain back so hard it ripped from the rings. “Tony!” She spun, yanking open the cabinets under the sink. “Mummy! I can’t find him!”    
  
“He’s not in my room either!” Jackie shouted. There was a brief silence. “Rose! The window! The fire escape!”    
  
“Shit!” Rose tripped over her feet as she raced back to Tony’s room. She yanked the curtains open, freezing as the latch was still locked. She flipped it, leaning out to look at the metal steps. There were no prints in the slushy snow gathered on them. “Mum! It was locked! There’s no prints! Tony!”    
  
Rose couldn’t breathe. She raced back into the hall. Shoving her mum aside, as she grabbed her mobile, pressing the contact that would mean help, that had always meant help. It rang four times, before cheerful voice answered. “Rose, hey. Sorry took so long to answer. I was, errr busy.”    
  
“Ianto, Jon kidnapped Tony!” She sobbed, sliding to the floor. “From my mum’s. Please, please. I need you... Yan... He has my baby.”    
  
“Don’t move! Don’t go anywhere. I’m coming.” The call ended, and Rose looked up at her mum.    
  
“It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault!” She clung to her mum as Jackie dropped down beside her. “It’s all my fault!” Rose felt like her world had just been blown to pieces. “I should’ve called first. I should... mum...” Jackie held her tightly, as they both sobbed and waited.    
  
Tony had been tired of Mummy crying and puking. It wasn’t fair. Jon wasn’t a liar. He wasn’t a bad man. She wouldn’t listen to him, though. He hated crying, but Mummy had shouted at him. She was scared. Mummy never got scared. He had to fix this. He had to bring Jon back so he could explain. How, though?    
  
He gasped for air, sitting on the bed, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Mummy always out tissues in his pockets. He needed a tissue for his snot. He froze, as his fingers wrapped around metal. Why was there metal in his pocket? Tony pulled it out, blinking at the old, faded key. Why was there a key in his pocket? Oh yeah! It was one of Santa’s keys! Jon said it would take him to the North Pole!    
  
“I’ll go get Santa. He’ll ‘splain to Mummy. She has to believe him.” Wiping his nose, Tony scrambled off the bed. “I’ll make Mummy love Jon again. Then we’ll be a family.” Sniffling, he raised the key up and slid it into the lock. It fit! Of course it did. Jon said it would. Eagerly, Tony turned it, and the door changed. It was a huge wooden one now, with a big metal handle. He pulled it open, shouting in triumph as he saw the long hallway and the plant slowly drifting down to it’s pot.    
  
“Jon!” He shouted, shutting the door behind him. “Jon! Where are you?” Tony hurried down the hallway, listening for Jon’s voice.    
  
“Tony, little duck, is that you?!”    
  
“Nana!” He sprinted to her, throwing his arms around her skirts. “Nana! Nana! I need help! Mummy ‘nd Jon had a fight! Mummy said he’s bad, but he’s not!” He blinked back tears as she pulled him up for a hug. “Where’s Santa? He can fix this! He can prove to Mummy Jon’s his son!”    
  
“Tony, love, Theta and Santa already left!” She carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter. “There we go, calm down.” He sucked in a shaky breath when she wiped her cheek with a tissue. He looked up into her blue eyes. She looked sad too, sad like Mummy and Gran. “How did you get here? Did Jack bring you?”    
  
“No, I had a key. See!” He pulled it out of his pocket. “I didn’ mean ta take it, but ‘m glad I did.” He let her grab it, as she softly stroked his cheek. “Can you come with me then? To show Mummy?!”    
  
“Honey, I can’t leave until they get back.” Nanna turned, pointing to a wall that had a huge map with a blinking red dot. “I have to track them, in case something happens. All the workers have gone home until summer. It’s just me right now.”    
  
“Oh...” Tony didn’t know what to do then. He had been counting on them going back with him. “Mummy’s gonna be worried. Nana, can you call her?”    
  
“Do you know her number?” Tony shook his head. He knew the house number, in case he had to call nine nine nine, but not Mummy’s mobile. “Okay, well. Let Nana see what she can do. Why don’t we go get you washed off and some food?”    
  
“‘M starvin’.” Tony hadn’t had lunch, and then Mummy had sent him to his room before dinner. Mummy was so mad. He was gonna be in trouble, when Jon or Santa took him home. He’d never had a spanking before, but Mummy had said she would do it. He hoped it didn’t hurt too bad.    
  
“Sit here, little duck.” Nana helped him into a big chair, and with a flip of her hand, a big plate of cheesy toast and a glass of milk appeared. “I’m going to go run you a bath, and then I’ll get you some clean clothes. Can you watch that map for me, and shout if it starts flashing red all over.”    
  
“You betcha!” Tony took a bite of his yummy toast, and Nanna did that poofing teleportation thing. She wasn’t gone long, and he’d just finished his milk when she reappeared.    
  
“You remember where Theta’s room is, yeah?” Tony nodded, wiping his mouth off. He felt better with a full tummy, but he’d feel much better if he knew Mummy and Jon were happy again. “Well, I ran you a bath in there, and I left some nice, warm jimjams for you. Go on then, and then come right back.”    
  
“Yes ma’am.” Tony slid off the chair, hurrying down the hall, up the stairs, to the second door on the left. He pushed it open, and he smiled because it smelled like Jon. Sure enough, Nana had run him a bath, with shiny, blue bubbles that smelled like Christmas trees. He stripped down, struggling with his boots, then jumped in to wash off. “Mummy and Jon have to make up. They’re soul mates. That’s what he said. Soulmates have to love each other.”    
  
It was nice to be clean, to have his snot and tears all gone. Tony climbed out, drying off as best he could. Mummy usually helped, but he could get most of the water. There were some pajamas folded on the counter, and he pulled them on. Then he hurried back down to Nana.  “All clean.” Gosh he was tired. Crying took a lot of energy, and what he really wanted was to snuggle up with Jon and Mummy in bed like he had the other day.    
  
“Oh, look at you. Come here. Nana will rock you, while we watch the map.” She made a big, comfy looking chair appear, and Nana sat down. Tony liked that idea. “Don’t you worry your precious little head about Mummy and Theta. Santa and Theta have a plan for your mum.” He climbed in her lap, yawning as she snuggled him close to her. Nana always smelled so nice, like cookies and Christmas trees.    
  
“Where are they now?” He didn’t know much about the maps, but they were over some big water.    
  
“Almost to Japan.” Nana began to hum, as she rocked in the chair. It was nice, so comfy, and she had a pretty voice. He really tried to stay awake, but his eyes were so heavy. He’d just rest them for a minute, and then he’d check the map again.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Theta’s Suit](https://www.mensitaly.com/products.aspx?id=37538)


	22. Chapter 22

“Drink Rose.”   
  
“No. I can’t.” She threw her mobile aside, knowing Ianto was going to be pissed. She’d broken the cardinal rule of kidnapping. She’d called Jon, but it had gone straight to voicemail. “I can’t, not until my son is home!”   
  
She stared out the window, watching as the wind whipped the nasty, wet, slushy snow past. Tony had wanted snow for Christmas, even if it was like this. It was mere hours away from Christmas eve, and her baby was somewhere with a lunatic. The room was suddenly awash in the aroma of cologne, melted chocolate, and something inexplicably seductive that made her heart flutter. She spun, trying to locate the aroma, and then Ianto appeared right in front of her, with a puff of pink and gold glitter. He wasn’t alone, either. Jack had him wrapped in his arms.    
  
“What the hell!” Rose shouted at the same time as her mum. Ianto stumbled out of Jack’s arms, looking a bit stunned. Her mind tried to point out that two men had just appeared out of thin air, but her maternal instinct locked in on Jack. Jack was Jon’s friend. She charged at him.    
  
“Where’s my son?!” She yowled, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall. “Where did that bastard take him!” Suddenly she wasn’t holding anything except a fistful of glitter. “What the f-“    
  
“Jon didn’t kidnap Tony.” Jack huffed, rubbing his chest. He was also hovering crosslegged over their heads. “He would never hurt Tony, or you.”    
  
“Okay, what the bleedin’ hell is going on?!” Jackie screeched, and Ianto was gaping in shock at Jack.    
  
“How....how...” Ianto pointed behind him then back at the room. “Okay, what the hell just happened?!”    
  
“Everybody needs to calm down.” Jack sighed. “Now, can I come down, or will you try to kill me again?”    
  
Rose sank to the sofa, her mind flailing to think of an explanation, a logical one. She was hallucinating, delirious from throwing up. “Please, Jack. Tony’s gone. He didn’t come past us, and he couldn’t get the window open on his own. Jon has him! I know he does. I smelled-“    
  
“Rose, uh, you are aware that my boyfriend just teleported me from my living room to your mum’s, aren’t you?” Ianto shifted over to touch her shoulder. “Maybe we should let him-“ his voice trailed off. “No, fuck that. What the hell Jack?! How?!”    
  
“Uh, magic.” Jack hovered down to the floor, and he twisted his hand. A bottle of scotch and two drinks appeared in it. “I think Rose needs one of these.” He tapped the bottle to the glass, and Rose yelped as it filled without even opening the bottle. “And Jackie.” He handed off the drinks to them, but Rose didn’t taste it. “Now, everybody just take a breath.”    
  
“What are you?” Rose gasped the question out in stereo with Ianto, who had sank to the arm of the sofa and was rubbing her shoulder.    
  
“Cupid.” Jack shrugged, and suddenly massive gold wings spread behind him, gusting them as he flexed the feathers. “Well, technically a Cupid, one of the three supremes.” He shrugged again and the wings were gone. This couldn’t be happening. Rose was losing her mind. She’d passed out and hit her head. That was the only explanation. She’d wake up in a minute. “Where was Tony last at?”    
  
“Rose’s old room.” Jackie was gaping in shock.    
  
“Show me.”    
  
Rose nodded, stumbling to her feet. “I sent him in here. Uh, I.... Jon. I found out he was stalking me.” she tucked her hair behind her ear, curling into Ianto as they opened the door. “Since Wales. I found these letters.”    
  
“Jon wasn’t stalking you, Rosie.” Jack sighed, stepping in. She watched as he froze, tilting his head back, breathing in. Then he smiled, a broad thing that made him wriggle. “And his name isn’t Jonathan. It’s Theta Jonathan Claus, the only child of Nicholas Claus, currently known as Santa.”    
  
“Hang on, you’re Cupid and Jon is Santa’s son?” Ianto barked out a laugh. “Oh, great. This is one hell of a prank. Good one Rose.”    
  
She blinked up at him, letting her tears fall again. “They’re all crazy. Ianto, he has to be in on this!” She tugged his sleeve, her mind refusing to accept it. Rose’s stomach jerked painfully, and she went down on her knees, gagging up froth onto the carpet.    
  
“Stop trying to sever your bond! Do you want to rip your soul in half?” Jack hauled her up, and Rose shoved him away. “You’re hurting Theta too! A soulmate bond can only be safely broken by death! Stop fighting it!”    
  
“Fuck off!” Rose swung at him, and that tearing, stabbing sensation shot through her. Ianto caught her as she fell. “Where did he take my son?! I want my son!”    
  
“Gaia’s crown.” Jack threw his hands up, groaning. “He didn’t take Tony. Theta and Santa are-“ he glanced down at his watch, and Rose finally regained her legs again. “Probably starting on China.”    
  
“My grandson’s in China?!” Jackie shrieked and pounced. Rose shouted as Jack disappeared making her mum crashed into Tony’s bed. “Jesus Christ! How?!”    
  
“Magic. What don’t you get about that?” Jack huffed from behind her and Ianto. Rose spun, and the room tilted dangerously. “No, Tony isn’t in China.” He drew in a deep breath again. “Naughty boy that he is, he ran away. I know where too.”    
  
“Why would he run away?!” Ianto looked down at Rose, but before she could explain, Jack’s words sank in.    
  
“Where! Where did he run away to?!” She snatched his hand, staring up at him, begging, pleading. “Jack, where’s Tony. Please, I need my son!”    
  
“He ran away to the North Pole.” Why did he keep sniffing like that. “Yep, those are definitely Mama Claus’ cookies and Nick’s pipe tobacco. How though?” Rose didn’t believe a word of this, at all. Then Jack touched the door, closing his eyes. “Tony, you sneaky little monkey. He stole a Key of Winter.”    
  
“What?” Jackie looked murderous, but Jack was laughing loudly. “This isn’t funny.”    
  
“The north pole isn’t real! Stop laughing!” Rose screamed, trying to hit Jack. Her abdomen twisted again, harder, more intense than before. She swore she heard Jon shout in pain just behind her. Spinning, she found nothing but the wall. Then, her knees buckled.    
  
“I believe you, Jack.” Ianto sounded so confident, but Rose couldn’t think anymore. “Rose, stop fighting this. You saw us appear, you saw his wings.” She shook her head, gagging. This wasn’t possible.    
  
“I believe you too. Now take us to my grandson!”    
  
“Give me Rose.” Suddenly, She was in Jack’s arms. Rose tried to scream, to fight, but the pain was unbearable. “Jackie, Ianto, take my elbows and hold on tight.” Then the world exploded.    
  
Rose’s chest felt tight and stretched all at once. Lights burst around her, and her heart tumbled as she spun. A kitchen formed around them, full of that rich aroma she’d always smelled on Tony and in the bedroom.    
  
“Jack Harkness! What have you..... oh my stars, Rose!” A pair of wizened, kind eyes met hers, and they were wide with concern. “Can you stand? Jack put her down.”    
  
“Who are you?!” Rose was glad her mum asked, because it was taking all her energy not to fall over. The woman smiled, and she took Rose by the waist. She smelled so lovely, so warm and loving.    
  
“My name is Idris, Idris Claus.” She sighed, rubbing Rose’s back. “And I believe you’re here for Tony. Come with me.”    
  
“Yan!” Rose flailed for her friend, clinging to his arm as she followed the woman up the stairs. All around her, the house was marvelous, with impossible things. Her mum and Ianto were gasping as they went.    
  
“He showed up about two hours ago, a right mess. I couldn’t bring him home, sorry.” She opened a door, and Rose gasped. Tony was curled up on a massive bed, under a warm looking blanket. He looked so peaceful, freshly bathed, and sleeping soundly. “I fixed him some dinner and put him to bed. I was going to have Nicholas or Theta bring him back when they returned.”    
  
“Tony!” Rose stumbled forward, touching his face. He was here! He was here and safe and sleeping. “Tony, baby, Mummy’s here.” She leaned down, kissing him all over, but then she froze as she smelled his skin, the blankets he was under. It was the same scent Jon carried. Hauling her son into her arms, she gazed around the room. Her stomach hurt too much for this to be a dream.    
  
“Rose, you know who I am, don’t you?” Idris came forward, stroking her hair.    
  
“Mrs. Claus!” It was true, it was all true. She was actually at the North Pole, with Mrs. Claus. “But Jon! He...the letters... the necklace!”    
  
“Theta is next in line to be Santa. Nicholas gave him the letters, and Jack tracked your love for Jacob to find the necklace.”    
  
Rose kissed Tony’s hair, cradling him in her arms. Jon wasn’t Jon. He was Theta. He wasn’t a stalker. He was Santa’s son. “What’ve I done?!” The pain in her soul vanished, but it was replaced by guilt, regret so deep it choked her. “I hit him. I screamed at him!”    
  
“Mummy...” Tony’s eyes fluttered open. “Mummy! You’re here!”    
  
“Oi! So’m I!”    
  
“Gran! Uncle Yan! Jack!” He wriggled in excitement, hugging Rose so fiercely she thought his enthusiasm would choke her. “Nana! Nana! Look! ‘S my family!”   
  
“Nana?” Rose looked up at Idris, who smiled sheepishly. She would talk about that later. Right now she had more important things fo say. “Tony, baby. I’m sorry I shouted ‘nd cursed at you. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t myself. Please-“    
  
“‘S Okay Mummy. I know, ‘nd ‘m sorry I ran away. I just wanted to get Jon and Santa. I wanted you to believe.” He snuggled into her neck, sniffling softly.    
  
“Oh baby. I believe. I believe.” She stroked his messy hair, squeezing him tightly. “Listen, why don’t you lay back down, ‘kay. Mummy just needs to talk to Mrs. Claus for a mo.” She shifted him back to the sheets, tucking him in.    
  
“‘Ll lay with him, Rose.” Her mum was toeing off her shoes, and Rose smiled her thanks at the offer. This was one conversation she’d rather have in private.    
  
“And I think Jack and I will go have a nice chat about things like secrets.” Ianto smiled, but Rose could see Jack was about to get an unpleasant tongue lashing. They disappeared into the hall.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Rose took Idris’ hand, as the woman led her into the hall. “Your color’s back, and you aren’t falling over.”    
  
“Bit better, jus’... overwhelmed.” Rose blinked over at her, drawing a breath. She ran a hand through her hair,  her trying to wrap her mind around all of this. “Mrs. Claus, I’m so sorry. I thought he-“    
  
“Shhh, pet, I know.” Rose swallowed as she cupped her face gently. “Theta told me all about it. Don’t worry about his face and leg. I healed them right up. You reacted how any frightened mum would.” They were back in the kitchen, and Rose blinked in awe at the magic coming to life around her. With simple waves, the woman summoned a kettle from the fire, and a tray of cups. A bowl appeared, filled with steaming soup. “I’ve never actually witnessed someone trying to sever a soulmate bond, but I imagine you’re properly famished. Have a seat.”    
  
“Mrs.”   
  
“Call me Idris, or Mama Claus. Missus is to formal for the woman my son loves.” She began pouring the tea. Suddenly a beep went off, and Rose saw her hurry to a huge map on the far wall, with a blinking red dot. “I told them not to fly too close to that airport. Bet my left arm, Theta’s driving tonight!” She sighed, shaking her head. “He’s had more near crashes in seven hundred years than his father’s had in a thousand.”    
  
Rose choked on her soup, as she gasped for air. “Seven hundred?! Jon is seven hundred?!”    
  
“Eight hundred and ninety nine actually.” Idris had settled back across from her. “His birthday is Christmas Day, fifteen minutes after sunrise.” She gave Rose a smile, but her mind was racing too much to return it. He was nine hundred! Jon, or well Theta, was nine hundred years old. No wonder he was so good with Tony. He probably had dozens of kids that were grown. “I know that look, Rose. Any mum would. What’s troubling you?”    
  
“He’s nine hundred, ‘nd ‘m only twenty-five. He has kids older-“    
  
“Theta doesn’t have children, Rose. You’re the first woman he’s ever truly loved.” Those soft, patient hands covered hers. “He does love you, and Tony, with all his heart. When you left, he was barely in control of his magic.”    
  
“We’re really soulmates?” Rose’s head spun as she processed that. “Oh, God. I hurt him! Mama Claus, I said so many horrible things.” How could he ever forgive her? She’d ruined everything. How could he ever want her again, after she dismissed him so easily. Her stupid, horrible doubts that had always threatened to overwhelm her had violated their love. “Oh my God, what if I severed the bond? What if the pain is gone because I ruined it?!”    
  
“You’d both be in comas if that were the case.” Idris chuckled, patting her hand. “Eat, Rosie dear. Then we’ll get you and your mum some fresh clothes and warm baths, hm? Trust me, Theta will be over the moon to find you waiting here.”    
  
Rose nodded, picking up her spoon. She did have one thought, something she was afraid to ask. If Jon was nine hundred and barely looked a day over thirty five, what would happen when she aged? Shoving that aside, she yielded to her angry stomach, filling it with the stew.    
  
“Where are they?” Theta groaned in dismay as he stared around the empty house. Jackie’s flat had been empty too, as had Ianto’s. Now that the pain that had been torturing him all night had subsided, he could catch his breath and control his magic.    
  
“Hospital maybe? There was quite a bit of vomit soaked towels at her mum’s.” His Dah sighed, setting Tony’s gift under the tree. It was a train set, just like he’d wanted. “You’re magic, so the pain from the bond won’t be as bad as it is for a mortal. Could be the pain stopped on your end, because she’s sedated.”    
  
“Or maybe she severed it.” Theta rubbed his aching throat. Hours before, while crossing the Sea of Japan, he’d been racked with pain so badly he’d nearly fallen out of the sleigh, and he swore he’d heard Rose sobbing in agony. Shortly after that is when the pain ceased all together. The thought was killing him.    
  
“Pretty sure you’d be unconscious, Theta.” His father clapped him on the back. “Come on, son. You can pop around the hospitals as we go. I have a few gifts to deliver at each one.”    
  
Theta nodded, shooting up to the sleigh. He didn’t trust himself to drive, after accidentally veering them into the no fly zone between North and South Korea. Dodging anti-aircraft weapons was not fun. The distraction of their journey was helping him some, but he found himself reliving the horror on Rose’s face.    
  
It was all his fault. If he had just taken her as soon as Tony knew, then this would never had happened. She’d be with his mum, having coco, watching the map while Tony slept. Rose would be waiting, bundled in furs, outside the stable come Christmas morning, holding the guiding lamps for the reindeer to find. They’d kiss, hug, and he would be drop down on one knee to ask her to be his wife, to let him be Tony’s father. That wasn’t happening now, and it was killing him inside.    
  
Rose and Tony were all he wanted, but now they were gone. He couldn’t find them anywhere, not in any of the hospitals, not even at any of Tony’s classmate’s houses. As they jumped over the Atlantic, Theta felt his hope waning. He hadn’t felt Rose or Tony anywhere in all of Europe. Tony’s bright belief hadn’t glowed like the millions of other children. Rose had somehow severed the bond, and she had somehow crushed Tony’s faith. It was the only explanation. In the frigid air, he wiped his tears and did his best to ignore the pointless box he’d tucked in his pocket just in case. It was over.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

“Here we are then.” Rose jerked, as Idris’ voice startled her from dozing off. She shook her hair from her face, tearing her eyes away from the map. “Tried to catch them, but they were off to Wales before I could.” Rose blinked as she saw the woman was carrying a massive, red, sack. “But I managed to get these. Where are they?”   
  
“Bermuda, I think.” Rose rubbed her eyes, standing up as Mama Claus set the sack down and waved her hands. She squeaked in shock, as it opened, and her Christmas tree slowly rose into the air, settling into the furthest corner by the door. The stockings came next, hangers and all, to neatly settle on the mantle of the fireplace beside the map and chair. “Oh, Mama Claus.... you didn’t.” Tears stung her eyes as the presents, all of them, including Tony’s bike which was now assembled, came spiraling out.    
  
“Oh, well, of course I did.” She snapped her fingers, and the sack disappeared. “Can’t have our first Christmas without this!”    
  
“First Christmas?” She was confused. They were Mother and Father Christmas. They were the perfect embodiment of the holiday. “Surely you’ve had-“    
  
“Well, no, not since I was mortal. Our Christmas usually them eating a breakfast  the size of Texas and then passing out.” Idris kissed her brow, before moving to settle back into her rocking chair.    
  
At first, Rose had been a bit unnerved by Jon’s mum. She was just so loving, so likable, and she talked as if she was already her daughter and Tony was her grandson. After a few hours, it had felt as natural as breathing. Her words took Rose by surprise though. “You were mortal? Like me?”    
  
“Yes, about a thousand years ago.” She waved her hand, and another chair appeared. This one was thicker, bigger, with pockets on the side filled with books. Rose didn’t even have to smell the rich leather go know it was Jon’s. She curled up in it, giggling as a blanket popped into existence and draped over her. She would never, ever, get over how marvelous the magic was. “It’s a long story, but in short, I accidentally caught Nicholas delivering my niece’s gifts. We weren’t marked by a Cupid, like you and Theta, but it was still love at first sight. He came back the next morning, with his mother, Winter, and his Grandmother, Gaia. Well, you know her as-“    
  
“Mother Nature. Theta told us about her.” In her mind, he was still Jon, but Rose loved how his name felt on her tongue. It was beautifully odd, like him, ancient, but brand new. “How have you lived so long?”    
  
“Nicholas and I married Christmas morning. As a wedding gift, Gaia and Winter used their magic to make me into a winter sprite, so I could spend eternity with him.” Idris sighed wistfully. “They’ll offer you the same, when you’re ready to remarry. I imagine it’s probably hard to think about, after losing your other soulmate.”    
  
Rose jerked upright again, head spinning. She’d known, felt it in her entire being that Jacob had been her soulmate, but hearing it was all together different. “So, Jacob and I, we were shot by a Cupid too?”    
  
“Mmmhmm, Jack actually. You’re his one and only repeat mark.” Idris laughed. “Oh, snowflake, he came in having a proper fit when he shot you and Theta. Mostly, I think, out of fear that Theta was going to pluck his wings.”    
  
“He knew? Jon, he knew from the beginning that we were soulmates?” Idris nodded, and Rose’s heart fluttered in adoration. “Oh, he was so patient with me. It must’ve been drivin’ him spare, knowing but me fighting it.”    
  
“No, Rosie Dove, no. Theta was happy with just being near you. He would have waited forever, if you needed him to” she chuckled. “Now, lie down and rest. It’s almost midnight, and you’ve been up since seven yesterday! I’ll wake you up when they start coming back.”    
  
She was right. Tony and her mum had both slept from the night of the twenty-third until six in the morning on the Twenty-fourth. Rose had been unable to sleep much herself, what with Tony dragging her here and there, inside and outside, to the snow gardens, the greenhouse, the stables, the main work shop, Santa’s office, and so much more. She’d caught the odd nap here and there when her Mum distracted him with food and making cookies with Mama Claus, or Nana, as he called her. Mama Claus had been more than happy to feed them and clothe them in rich, luxurious furs that made her own mum drool.   
  
“Mama Claus.” Rose snuggled deeper into the chair, pulling the blanket around her. “I’m glad Tony came to find you.” This earned her a gentle chuckle.    
  
She was too tired to think about things like whether or not it was possible to turn someone immortal. Her first concern was getting some rest before it was time to go out and greet everyone. Jackie and Tony were slumbering peacefully in a guest room, as her mum said it was weird to sleep in Jon’s bed. She’d only stayed up to watch the map in case something happened while Idris went to try and catch them in London.    
  
“Me too, Rose, me too.” Idris tucked the blanket snugger around her. “Sweet dreams, love.” Rose sighed in contentment, floating in that crisp pine scent that was Jon. Just as her eyes were fully closing, she swore she saw Mama Claus pull a smart phone from her plethora of pockets. That was impossible though. There wasn’t reception here. She’d checked. The demanding Mistress, Sleep, refused denial any longer, and Rose knew nothing.    
  
“That Mum?” Theta queried as he popped back to the sleigh. His Dah had already finished the houses on his side of the street, and he was smiling at his mobile.    
  
“Yes. She said she’s starting breakfast and your cake.” His Dah chucked his sack into the sleigh and took up the reins. Theta settled in next to him, setting the TARDIS controls for Leavenworth County, Kansas. “She’s doing triple banana pudding icing.” His father chuckled, elbowing him.    
  
“Don’t think I can eat.” Theta leaned his head back, watching the dimensions spark and twist as they slipped through them. “I can’t get her out of my head.”    
  
“It’s love, of course you can’t.” The reindeer banked a hard westerly turn, as they came out over the Missouri river. “Get that radar scrambler up, or we’ll scare Fort Leavenworth.”    
  
Theta flipped the switch, sighing as they flew in low over the barracks, onward to post housing. Then he went to work. They’d learned long ago, to not lolly gag on military installations in any country, particularly in the United States. It was a sure fire way to end up sending them into a panic. He had to be extra sneaky, as he came down into one house. Three boys were curled up with Star Wars blankets in front of the tree, with a pair of dobermans sprawled between them.    
  
Luckily, animals recognized magic, particularly peaceful magic, and though the dogs sniffed and eyed him warily, they didn’t bark. Waving his fingers, he dropped two bones under the tree and was back on the roof.    
  
He had always enjoyed this, delivering gifts with his Dah, learning when to reveal enough to one child and when to stay silent. Theta just couldn’t find the thrill in it anymore. Every little boy reminded him of Tony. Every star topped tree drug him back to that morning. Tt was halfway through Texas that he realized something that shook him to his very core.    
  
This aching guilt, this torturous longing that was eating him alive, swallowing him whole, was what Rose had lived with for years. Now he truly understood why she had been so resistant to his advances, why she had taken so long to open up to even hand holding. The idea of even flirting with another person made him recoil in guilt. It would be expected of him, to move on, if she had somehow severed the bond. The line must endure. Christmas had to continue.    
  
“Theta, the harnesses are fine. Come on.” Theta patted Prancer’s neck, scratching Dasher’s ear as he headed back to the sleigh. “Nearly done. Just the west coast, and then the eastern pacific islands, and up through Alaska.”    
  
“Sorry, Dah. I’m trying.” He settled into the seat, typing in the next coordinates. The box in his pocket felt immensely heavy, but he couldn’t throw it away. He couldn’t drop it into the icy oceans below. Theta just continued on, going through the motions, forcing a smile and a wink when he accidentally woke a little girl with black braids. Snapping three bikes into assembly for a pair of triplets, he glanced down at his watch. They were cutting it close. The mortal dawn was fast approaching.    
  
“One last stop, then home.” Theta waved the reins away when his Dah offered them. “Theta, I promise. As soon as we get home, I’ll find them, and you’ll work it out.”    
  
“Uh huh.” Theta looked down at his hands, but he couldn’t hope. He’d traversed the globe in the last twenty four hours, but not once had he even caught a whisper of Tony’s thoughts. It was over. He knew when they got home, Tony would once again be a non believer.    
  
“Rose, Rose wake up.” Idris’ voice combined with the alluring aroma of breakfast, coffee, tea, and coco drew her back to consciousness. “Look! There!” She blinked, rubbing her eyes, and stared at the map. The blinking red dot was soaring out of Alaska towards the big, four point star that marked where she was.    
  
“Oh my gosh. How long?” Rose kicked her blankets aside. Staring down at her wrinkled pajamas. “I need to change!”    
  
“Hold still, love.” Mama Claus laughed, and Rose froze. In a flurry of snowflakes that smelled of cookies and cinnamon, she gasped as she felt her clothes change. The warm, flannel pajamas were replaced with thick, soft, black, fleece lined leggings that disappeared into knee high red boots trimmed with black and white fur. Over that was a rich, velvet dress of matching red with the same fur along her collar and cuffs. A quick look in the window, showed her hair had been tousled to perfection, framing her lightly made up face, where her lined eyes and red lips drew focus. “Now, come and have some tea. Need to get you warmed up, because you have a very important job to do!”    
  
“I do?” Rose picked up a cup of tea, sipping it, as the excitement filled her veins. Jon, Theta, her soul mate was almost home. It was his birthday and Christmas, and she could tell him she was sorry, that she loved him.    
  
“Yes. Did you see that post between the main house and stables?” Rose nodded. “Well, early dawn makes it hard for the team to see where to land. Now, normally I go out and hold the guiding lantern, but I have to finish in here.”    
  
“I’ll do it!” Rose squirmed anxiously, as the map on the wall because to flash blue and white. Bells chimed out from it as well, as if heralding the arrival. She chugged her tea, ignoring how it slightly scalded her tongue.    
  
“Here, it’s snowing. Put this on.” She set her cup down, as Mama Claus draped thick, black coat on her shoulders and pulled the hood up. “It’s enchanted. The wind won’t blow it back, and you won’t feel the cold either.” Then an ancient looking lantern appeared in her hand. It didn’t burn with a flame, so much as it glowed like a star was harnessed inside. “This is a hearth light. No matter where you are in the world, as long as the one who loves you holds it, you’ll see the light, and you can find your way through anything.”   
  
“It’s beautiful.” Rose took it gently in her hands. “It’s tradition, isn’t it?” She knew that Jon had installed all sorts of fancy tech into the sleigh. Tony had told her all about it, how he had got to turn them on. Rose didn’t even care that those three day trips to the museum, park, and shopping had actually been here. She didn’t care about anything, except seeing Jon.    
  
“Yes, now. Hurry! And keep your hood up of I’ll be treating your ears for frost bite!”    
  
Rose dashed into the snow. The wind was whipping, not too roughly yet, but where her cloak didn’t cover stung from it. Holding the hearth light ahead of her, she sought out the post in the early morning glow. Gloaming, Idris had called it yesterday morning. The clouds blocked the sun, turning the white world shades of grey and brown. Off, in the distance, she saw something. At first, she thought she’d imagined it, but then it appeared again. There was a tiny, glowing red dot shooting towards her.    
  
“Find me.” She breathed, holding the lantern aloft, and she held her cloak tight as the lantern burned an intense, dazzling glow. She squinted against it, her heart pounding as she heard bells, faintly, followed by a shout. He was almost there, and Rose poured all of her love out to the lamp.    
  
“Think she missed us?” Theta managed to chuckle. The hearth light was blazing the brightest he’d ever seen. Shooting rays of silver and hold high into the air. Dawn had just broken, and it as chasing them as approached the winter realm. The reindeer tossed their heads, bellowing out their eagerness to get home. No doubt Mum had filled their stalls to the brim with fresh hay and warm oats, the spoiled brats.    
  
“Oh, I know she did.” His Dah barked out a laugh, as he aimed the team to a descent pattern. “Look at her glow. She’s a keeper.”    
  
“Well, I should hope so. You’ve been married to her for a thousand years.” He elbowed his Dah, who flashed him a wild look. “What? Oh, I’m sorry, one thousand and one years!”    
  
“Happy birthday, Theta.” Theta blinked in shock, as his Dah handed him the reins mid turn. “Take us home.”    
  
“Dah, are you okay?” Theta gripped the reins, bracing his feet to keep himself center. There was something off about his features. “Dah.”    
  
“She’s beautiful. That’s all. I didn’t expect her to be that powerful.”    
  
“Blimey, you sneak some eggnog at that last stop?” Theta rolled his eyes, as he focused in on the hearth light. Rudolph bayed and huffed, stirring up the team into a frenzy. His mum’s dark, enchanted cloak came into view. She hadn’t needed it since her third year as a sprite, but she always wore It because it was their tradition. He angled the team to the wide path, clucking his tongue. “Easy now! The wind’s picking up. Donner, Blitzen, keep Rudolph center! Dasher, Dancer, prepare to brake!”    
  
Shoving his heavy thoughts aside, so the reindeer would have his undivided attention, Theta swallowed hard. Rudolph made first contact, kicking up the thick snow. Then the whole team was landing, galloping forward, straight towards the light. Something was nagging him, about the house, but he couldn’t look. Theta threw the brakes down, as he pulled back hard on the reins. Sighing in relief, he relaxed as a gloved hand reached out and stroked Rudolph’s cheek. “Thanks Mum, but I don’t think I can eat.”    
  
Rose watched as Jon landed the sleigh like he was one with the reindeer themselves. The one at the lead came to a halt just beside her, and Rose giggled in disbelief. Rudolph really had a red nose, and it really glowed. Suddenly, Jon was walking away, and Rose was staring up, up, up, into the smiling beard of Father Christmas himself. “Happy Christmas, Rose Tyler.”    
  
“Happy Christmas, Santa.” She stepped around him.    
  
“Theta! Wait!” Santa, Nicholas, called. Jon turned, and Rose’s mouth ran dry at the utter devastation on his face. It did not belong there, not with that absolutely gorgeous suit, not with her right there. “Go to him.” He whispered, taking the lantern.   
  
Rose surrendered it, as Jon looked at his father and kicked dismally at the snow. Her heart pounding, Rose threw back her hood, ignoring the biting wind and snow. The transformation on his face was breathtaking. From grief, to disbelief, and finally to a broad smile. She couldn’t help herself, and she took off at a run to him.    
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Theta’s feet were moving before he could register it. Rose! It was Rose! He didn’t give one flying snowball how she was there. All that mattered was that she was. Tears streaked her face, despite her smile, and Theta knew they were on his cheeks as well. She jumped, and he caught her, sobbing in relief as her legs wrapped around his waist. “Oh, Jon. ‘M so sorr-“    
  
Rose whimpered in relief as his lips silenced her. She lost herself in the sensation, gripping his hair, parting her lips for his tongue to dance with hers. She caught his sob of joy, as the parts of her that had so recently been in agony were rejoicing at his touch. “Theta...”   
She breathed, and he gasped.    
  
“Say it again.” Theta set Rose down gently, pulling her tightly against him. She’d said his name, his real name, and it was absolutely as brilliant as he imagined. Stars she looked amazing, and his mother’s magic mingled with the smell of his own scent.  At her touch, the agony, the guilt, and the fear dissipated in a blink.   
  
“Theta, my Theta.” Rose couldn’t stop touching him, they’d been apart less that two days, but it had felt like decades. He peppered her face with kisses, his hands moving constantly as if trying to see if she was real. “I’m so sorry. I was so scared, but I’m so, so sorry I hit you.” His lips crashed into hers, as their tears mingled into the kiss. “And kicked you.” He gave a wry chuckle, squeezing his fingers into her hips to pull her impossibly closer. “‘Nd for whatever pain I put you in when I almost severed the bond. Please, please forgive me.”    
  
“Nothing to forgive.” Theta cupped her face, sniffling hard as he wiped her tears away. “I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to wait until Christmas. I wanted to surprise you.” Rose shook her head, as she looped her arms around his neck. The wind was picking up, and he could see it forming little crystals on her hair. “Come inside, before you freeze!” Without waiting, he scooped her into his arms. “How did you get here? I looked for you everywhere!”    
  
“Jack. I...” Rose looked down, feeling shame flood her face. She knew it had been a logical reaction, but she was so embarrassed that she had let her doubt nearly destroy their love so easily. “Tony had some key, ‘nd he came here. When I found him missin’, I thought you kidnapped  ‘im. I called Yan, and Jack sort of popped into the middle of Mum’s living room.”    
  
“Bloody show off.” Theta made a mental note to quite possibly snog Jack for revealing it all.    
  
“He figured it out, and brought us here.” Rose buried her face in his neck, as he ambled through the snow. There was an elegance to it, like the cold and snow were a part of him instead of a hinderance. “Your mum’s been making us feel right at home.”    
  
“Told you my parents would love you.” Theta giggled, too happy to care about the pain and anguish he’d been in. They were together, on Christmas, on his birthday. “This is the best birthday of my life!” He kissed her deeply, waving his hand to open the door. Then he carried her inside the kitchen, breaking free of her lips to take in the scene waiting for him. “Oh my stars!”    
  
The kitchen had been decorated in the same colors Rose had done her house, all blues and silvers and whites. Her tree sat primly in the corner, and the stockings adorned the small hearth where his mum liked to make fire baked breads and cakes. Under it were presents, all of them, and the shiny blue and white bike he’d picked out for Tony. Jackie was standing with his mum, pouring coffee, smiling broadly at them. Tony was nowhere to be seen.    
  
“Theta, put her down and get her some coco! She’s freezing.” His mum chided with a loving smile.    
  
“Don’t want to get down!” Rose clung tighter to him, afraid if he did then he would disappear. To her delight, Jon simply squeezed her tighter. Yes, her face and neck were cold, but she didn’t care.    
  
“Can’t have my lady cold.” Theta eased her down, but never let go of her waist. The door opened behind him, and he didn’t have to turn to know it was his Dah. Jackie gave a little shriek of shock, and his mum beamed. “Rose, love, this is my Dah, Nicholas.”    
  
“We met, outside.” Rose looked up at him again, though. She knew the whole story now. Mama Claus had explained it all, the necklace, the bear, how Jon had been sent to restore Tony’s faith. She pressed closer to Jon, resting her cheek on his chest. “Thank you, for everything, Santa.”    
  
“Call me Dah, or Papa Claus, my dear.” Rose felt her cheeks flush as he patted her cheek. “Now, reunion is short one very important person.”    
  
“Tony!” Theta laughed, kissing Rose’s hair. “Can I go wake him up?”    
  
“Let’s go together.”    
  
Theta didn’t waist time. He grabbed Rose’s hand, unable to stop smiling, as he followed Tony’s slumbering glow up to the guest room he’d claimed as his own during the last visit. “I missed you, and him.” He paused outside of the door, needing to hold her again, to touch her, taste her. “This, who I am, you’re really okay with it?”    
  
“Jon.” Rose sighed as he brushed their lips together, filling her with warmth and joy. “Theta, you’re my soulmate, but I know, even if we weren’t, I’d still love you. This is jus’ more of you to love.” She reached for the door, easing it open. Tony was still slumbering peacefully. “Shhhhh.”    
  
Theta followed Rose into the room, his heart feeling so full he thought it would burst. She crouched down, and he followed her. With a nod from Rose, he reached out and shook the boy gently. “Tony, Tony wake up.”    
  
“More minutes.” He mumbled, rubbing his cheek on the pillow.    
  
“Tony, baby. Wake up. Somebody’s here for you.” Rose bit her lip, as her eyes danced over at him.    
  
“It’s Christmas, Tony. Wake up.” Theta leaned forward, kissing him on the brow. Those drowsy blue eyes fluttered open, blinking, and then Tony went berserk.    
  
“Jon! Jon! You’re back! You’re back!” Rose laughed, falling to her bum as Tony half jumped off the bed onto Jon, dragging the blankets with him.    
  
“You betcha! Gods, I missed you.” Theta hugged the boy close, squeezing his eyes shut as Tony practically choked him. “Easy buddy. Can’t breathe!”    
  
“Nana and Gran made breakfast. Are you hungry?” Rose carefully untangled her boys from the blankets, as Jon lifted Tony up onto his hip.    
  
“Mummy, you’ve been crying again.” Tony looked suddenly worried, as he clung to Jon. “Jon’s back, aren’ you happy? Or are you still fightin’?”    
  
“Your Mummy was crying because she’s really, very happy.” Theta reached out to stroke the bits of smeared mascara on her cheek. With a gentle brush of his magic, he fixed the small mess. “We aren’t fighting anymore.”   
  
“Exactly.” He breathed in relief as her fingers laced with his. “Mummy and Jon are never gonna fight again.” Theta was so giddy with the love radiating from them both that he couldn’t stand still. “Now, Nana brought us all a surprise, in the kitchen. Want ta see?”    
  
“Yes!”    
  
Rose pulled on Jon’s hand. She was still having difficulty thinking of his real name. Jon was who she fell in love with, just as she had never taken to calling Jacob, Jake, like most of his friends. She knew he wouldn’t mind, if she saved Theta for special moments. The boys were so busy chatting about their Christmas Eve adventures, that Rose didn’t want to interrupt. So she led them back to the kitchen. She understood, now, why he had commented that the kitchen was the center of the home.    
  
Despite living in a massive, never ending house. It seemed that this room held the most love. Rose knew that this is where the tiny, powerful family spent most of their time together. It was obvious as Jon, Idris, and Nick fell into a comfortable rhythm, dancing around each other to grab plates and cups and settle in at the cozy table. She loved how well her mum fit in, had quickly become friends with Idris, amiably arguing over who would serve who and how the other should sit down and relax.    
  
Theta couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so at peace. The two families felt as if they had been a part of each other for decades, not days, as his Dah laughed and tossed a bit of fruit into Tony’s mouth, before snagging bacon off of Rose’s plate. Jackie kept rubbing Theta’s back, constantly refilling his orange juice and laughing with his mum over their mutual stories of raising stubborn kids. For centuries, he’d known Christmas was about love, peace, and coming together. Living this, experiencing it for the first time with three mortals he adored, truly showed him how important it was.    
  
“Presents! Let’s do presents!” Tony wiped his mouth clean of syrup, scrambling off his chair. “Can we?!”    
  
“Sure, baby.” Rose tossed her napkin down, and Theta and Papa Claus both stretched and yawned. “Before Santa and Santa Junior pass out on their plates.”    
  
“Actually...” Jon touched her arm, smiling timidly. “As of dawn, erm, I’m officially Santa. Dah’s retiring.” Rose gasped in surprise. Nobody had told her that. It didn’t upset her, she just hadn’t thought about it. Papa Claus looked so full of energy, not seeming a day over fifty under his thick beard and sparkling eyes.    
  
“Actually, Theta. I was thinking.” Theta looked over at his Dah, who had draped an arm around his mum. “I could put it off, for another few years or so. Maybe thirteen or fourteen.” Those kind eyes flickered over to Tony. “You’re going to have your hands full, and it’s a hard job.”    
  
“Oh. Oh!” Theta shoved aside his sleepiness as his Dah’s words sank in. He was giving him the freedom to return to the mortal realm, to make his new family the priority until Tony was out of school. “That means a lot to me. Thank you!”    
  
“Come on, Theta.” Rose yanked on his hand, as she watched Tony begin digging in the presents under Jackie’s watchful eye. “You’ve got some under the tree too.”    
  
“I do?!” It occurred to Rose, as he lit up just as brightly as Tony, that this was quite possibly the first time in his life that he’d gotten Christmas presents. Idris had explained that while they exchanged birthday and anniversary gifts today, it wasn’t the same as a human Christmas.    
  
“Here.” Theta sat down crosslegged as Rose handed him a box. She looked ready to rip it open herself, as she shifted and wriggled beside him. Heart racing, he carefully pulled apart the snowflake designed paper and pried the flaps open. Inside was a framed picture of him and Tony. He didn’t remember her ever taking the picture. “Oh, love, it’s perfect. I love it.” Then he spotted the bit of paper labeled one. “One?”    
  
“There’s two more in there.” He set the picture aside, as he saw the envelope marked two. Carefully, he opened it, tugging the letter out. “Tony, come here and listen.” She pulled him close, and nodded to Theta. “Read it out loud.”    
  
“Dear Jon,” Rose could barely contain her joy as Jon began reading the letter to the now quiet room. “Last Christmas, all Tony wanted was a Dad. This year, all I want is the same. Will you make-“ his voice caught, and Rose felt tears prick her eyes as his fingers trembled and he swallowed hard. “Will you make both of us happy, by saying yes to our wish? Love, Rose and Tony.”    
  
There was a thick tension in the room, as Jon covered his eyes and drew a shaky breath. The letter fell to his lap, and she felt Tony begin to wriggle as he realized what the letter was asking. “Well, Theta? Will you?” She managed to whisper past the emotions in her throat.    
  
“What do you think?” Theta wiped his cheeks, pulling both of them into a hug. He kissed Rose with an ecstatic laugh, as Tony wriggled where he was trapped between them.    
  
“Daddy, can’ breathe.” The three words made Theta’s heart explode, as Rose pulled away, her happy tears streaming down her face. “Are we happy crying again?” The room burst into laughter as Theta realized his son’s eyes were the only dry ones in the room. “Give Mummy her gift now, Daddy!” His tiny hands began diving in his pockets. “Where’d you hide it?! That’s not it.” A wooden flute went flying, and Rose let out a stunned giggle. “Why d’ya have three D glasses?” Tony snorted, as he pressed them onto his little face.    
  
“Wrong pocket buddy.” Rose wiped her face as Jon brushed Tony away. She was about to point out he’d forgotten the third item in his box, when her mum and Idris pulled her to her feet. “There we are.” His hands were closed, as they emerged from inside his coat. He shifted, and Rose expected him to stand, but to her shock, he simply went up on one knee and opened the red, engraved box. “Rose Tyler, you just asked me to be your son’s father, and I will.” The earnestness  burning in his eyes stole her breath, as the firelight reflected off the ring nestled in the pile of silk inside. “All I could ever need now, is for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”    
  
“Yes! God, yes!” Rose sobbed as Jon took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. Then he was standing, pulling her into his arms, and her heart soared as their lips met. When they parted, she nuzzled her cheek into his neck and clung tightly to him.    
  
Beyond his shoulder, by the window, she swore she saw someone. Looking up, she gasped, as sparkling blue eyes met hers, and those soft lips pulled up in a smile. Jacob stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes shifting to Tony, and then, he looked back at her. ‘Good bye, precious girl.’ he mouthed. ‘I love you.’ Then he faded from view. Rose’s knees buckled, as the smell of his cologne and leather washed over her.    
  
“Rose? Rose!” Theta was glad he was hugging her, because she went down without warning. “Rose! Look at me.” Her eyes had rolled back, as he lowered her to the floor, but then she gasped. An unfamiliar scent drifted past him, cologne and aged leather. Those beautiful eyes fluttered open, and she turned into him, sobbing. “What happened? Are you feeling ill?”    
  
“I saw Jacob. By the window. He was right there!” Theta cradled her against his chest, as she pointed. He looked back, but the room was empty. The masculine scent was fading, and Theta knew she had seen him. “He came to say goodbye.” Christmas magic had given his love one more gift, the one he never could.    
  
“You gonna be okay?” Jon’s whisper, as the other adults in the room began to babble in shock, was so soft Rose barely heard it. “Can you stand?”    
  
“Could, but will you just.” She wriggled until she was sitting in his lap instead of laying in it. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, basking in his love, as well as Jacob’s, which was burning inside of her so strongly. She marveled at how they didn’t impede on the other, equally filling, but different in their taste on her lips. Finally, wiping her cheeks, she looked down at her ring.    
  
It was just as beautiful as her other one, but also entirely different. The single stone, which she had a suspicion wasn’t a diamond or any other human cut gem, was nestled into a stunning, silver metal that dazzled like white gold, but seemed to glow from within. The band was etched in leaves, which looked as if they would burst to life any second. It was so perfect, and the love behind it made her melt. “I love you, Theta Jonathan Claus.” She murmured, lifting her hand to cup his face.    
  
“And I love you, Rose Marion Tyler-McCrimmon.” Theta knew he didn’t have to acknowledge the name she’d never gotten to legally take, but he did anyways. He needed go get used to it, because that was one thing he’d never take away from Tony. He’d never met Jacob, but if his spirit had come across from the Realm of Bliss to give his blessing, then he would honor him. The name would pass to Tony’s future children.   
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

“So, nine hundred.” Rose drew her fingers along Jon’s bare chest in the dim firelight. She was tingling all over, as their skin slid together, slick with sweat from their passionate love making. The massive house was silent around them, as the blizzard blew outside the windows. “That’s one helluva an age gap.” She giggled, as he snickered.    
  
“Does it bother you?” Theta pulled his flushed skinned fiancée onto him, sighing as her legs slotted between his, and her palms rested against his chest. She was practically glowing, with her hair a halo of messy waves and ruffled curls. He’d been entirely too pleased to wake up from his four hour nap and find her wearing only his new suit coat and leaning against his door.    
  
“Nah, kinda hot actually.” Rose giggled, as she placed a kiss against the spattering of dark hair below her fingers. “Always had a thing for older guys who dress weird.” This earned her an abrupt laugh and pleasant squeeze of her bum. “But, ‘s got me wonderin’. What’s it mean for us? I mean, I can’t just abandon my family ‘n friends. Tony’s only five. If I became like you, did what your mum did, would I have to live here?”    
  
“Of course not.” Theta sighed in relief, glad he didn’t have to explain the gifts he knew his grandmothers would offer. He’d have to thank his mum for already telling her. “Come here.” He inched up to recline against the pillows, pulling Rose up to wrap her legs around his hips as he tucked the blanket over her like a cloak. “We could live in London, raise Tony until he’s old enough to decide if he wants to become a sprite too. I’m sure they’d offer it to your mum, if you asked.” He stroked her hair, fiddling with an errant curl. “I want to add to your life, Rose, not take away from it.”    
  
“You’d be happy, pretendin’ to be normal.” Rose knew she was going to accept. It had never truly been something she could deny. Jon was hers, and she was his, forever.    
  
“It wouldn’t be pretending. It’s our normal. Plenty of other Ageless do it. Donna, for example.” Theta leaned forward to kiss her nose, chuckling as she crinkled it and giggled. “My happiness is your happiness. If that means things like carpets and windows and coaching football, I’ll take it.”    
  
“Can you even play football?” Rose trailed her fingers along his shoulders, tracing the fading marks from her teeth. “Don’ answer that.” She chuckled as his left eyebrow arched and he made that face like he was about to quip something witty. “So ‘s all true then, about the realms and crossing rifts?” She had thought it was just a story he’d made up, but there had been books in the library, written in swirling circular languages and what looked like mathematical formulas.    
  
“Yes, I’d love to take you fully to our realm, but you couldn’t make it as a mortal.” Theta didn’t often spend time there. “Our house, along with a few other places like the Cupid’s palace, well, they’re gateways. You’d love Gallifrey, my well, my Earth.” He could picture her in the flowing robes, her skin glowing as it reacted to the power the realm generated. “Guess I can’t really call it mine. I only went to school there. I’ve spent more time on Earth than there.”    
  
“You went to school?” Rose laughed out loud at that, shaking her hair back. He snorted under her, but she cut him off. “Sorry, ‘s just. That’s so adorable! Did ya have uniforms too? That where you got your obsession with suits?” He rolled his eyes, and with a wave of his hand a pictured appeared. It was him, most definitely, but younger, looking more like a gangly teenager, in flowing red and hold robes with a high collar. “Oh, you were so cute as a teenager. Bet you were one of the brainy kids, too. They have chess-“    
  
“Rose, I’m a hundred and twelve in this picture, not sixteen.” Theta laughed, as he returned the frame to its shelf in the library. “Chess club was in my primary school. I was more of a troublemaker once I got older.” He squeezed her    
  
“Oh you were?” Rose just couldn’t picture that. He didn’t have the look, or the attitude. “I don’t think forgetting to turn in homework or returnin’ library books late counts.” She squealed as Jon playfully swatted her thigh. “Hey!”   
  
“You know good and well I can be bad if I want.” Theta knew she was teasing, and he was pleased that she was being so accepting of it all. “If you must know, I got suspended for a whole year for magicking the headmaster’s clothes invisible during a speech.” Rose’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “He was a right git, and it was so worth it!”   
  
“Think you’re in the mood to be a little bad right now?” Rose bit her lip, tugging his hair playfully. She loved this feeling, that insatiable hunger that always existed at the beginning of a relationship. “Unless you’re tired, old man.” She giggled as he growled, rolling her onto her back. “At least now I know why you’ve always had an above average recovery time.”    
  
“Oh, you’ve got no idea, Rose, no idea.” Theta groaned as she hooked a leg around his waist. “Just wait until our wedding night, when you’re like me, when you can keep up.” He lowered his lips to her ear, pulling it gently with his teeth. “That record we set last week of four orgasms for you will be nothing.” He chuckled as she squirmed under him, making a little gasp. “Try more like forty.”    
  
“Mmmm speaking of weddings.” Rose’s head spun, as Jon rocked against her. “I was thinking New Year’s eve. That too soon?” Obviously not, because Jon made an absolutely sinful noise and with a snap of his fingers, her wrists were tied to the headboard.    
  
“Sounds brilliant to me.” Theta smirked as Rose’s eyes turned deliciously dark when she tugged at the soft ropes around her arms. “Now, you have to be quiet.” Her other leg hooked around his waist. “Good girl.” He kissed her deeply, before he made it very difficult for Rose to keep silent.    
  
The six days blew by in a flash, as Rose, her mum, and Idris began planning the small ceremony. Ianto had eagerly agreed to walk her down the aisle, and Jack was officiating. It was only fair, since Jon would be doing their wedding in a few months. Ianto was taking the fact that his soulmate was an immortal super being better than Rose had at first. The best part was, he had already been changed. Which Rose found out when he popped up in the library with white wings instead of answering her call. Cupid life suited him immensely.    
  
“Mum, don’t cry. It’s not like ‘m leaving.” Rose laughed, as she pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her. “We’re still gonna live in London.” She smoothed her skirts, feeling comfortably warm in the absolutely luxurious gown and long coat that Idris had made for her.    
  
“I know, ‘s just. I always cry when you get married!” Jackie gave a watery laugh, as she wiped her cheeks.    
  
“Well, this will be the last time. So don’t worry.” Rose drew in a shaky breath. She was nervous, which was pointless. Then again, she’d been nervous when she’d married Jacob, even though they’d been engaged for a year and had a child.    
  
“They’re ready!” Ianto popped into the foyer in a burst of silver and purple glitter. “Wow, Rose, you look gorgeous!” She blushed, reaching up to brush her hair back before remembering her mum had twisted it up. “Gaia and Winter just arrived, with some of the other sprites.”    
  
“Mo and Blake too?” Jack and Ianto were supposed to go fetch them. They were in on the secret now, and both vehemently swore they wouldn’t tell a soul. Ianto nodded, extending his arm. “Okay, Mum. You ready?”    
  
“Yeah. Go ahead, I’ll fix your skirt.”    
  
Rose drew a steadying breath, as Ianto waved his hand and the doors creaked open. She blinked at the bright light. The sun wasn’t the cause, as it only spent a few hours a day this time of the year on the horizon. When she stepped out onto the top step, she gasped. Floating balls of light hung in their air, like miniature suns, illuminating the small crowd waiting at the edge of the ice garden. More appeared, settling on either side of the red velvet that had been lain on the snow like an aisle. The creators of these were the two most beautiful women Rose had ever seen.    
  
One was tall, voluptuous in her curves, clad in stunning robes of green and gold and blue and browns. She had chestnut hair that hung in curls to her waist, full of flowers and tiny birds and colorful butterflies, and on her head was a diadem of branches and blossoms. The other was thin and lithe, with hair so black it stood out against her blue and silver robes. Her crown seemed to have been carved from ice, reflecting the lights as they appeared in her hand. She immediately knew who they were.    
  
Jon was waiting at the front of the aisle, in the amazing red and white pinstriped suit again. Now, however, he had on a massive cloak that stretched behind him. It was whiter than the snow, trimmed in red and black fur, and it came up in a higher collar.  Those amazing eyes met hers, and everyone else disappeared.    
  
Theta couldn’t breathe as Rose came up the aisle towards him. His mum had outdone herself, and he was eternally grateful. Rose was in a form fitting white gown that dragged the ground. Over it, Rose had a long, stunning white coat with a white fur collar and trimmed sleeves. Her waist was accentuated with carefully applied white star diamonds. They sparkled as she glided towards him.    
  
“She looks like a goddess.” Jack whistled softly. “You’re welcome, by the way.”    
  
“Shut up.” Theta laughed, as Ianto brought Rose to a stop and kissed her cheek. Then he lifted her gloved hand and He took it. “Rose, you look stunning.”    
  
“So do you.” Her smile was full of warmth and love, as Jack raised his hands. The crowd behind them fell silent.    
  
“Friends and family, we are come together today to officially join Theta Jonathan Claus and Rose Marion Tyler in marriage.” Theta squeezed her hands, as Rose swallowed and gazed up at him with shining eyes. “They’ve already been bonded as soulmates, but they wanted you all here to share in their outward promise to keep that bond.”    
  
Rose couldn’t think as Jon’s eyes never left hers. They were glowing in love and wonder, as he pulled her closer, so their joined hands pressed against their bodies. “Do you, Theta Jonathan Claus, promise and swear to love Rose, to honor her, cherish her, and be faithful to her from this moment, until the moment when time is no more?”    
  
“I do.” Theta knew that without reservation. He would never, ever, do anything to wrong her.    
  
“Do you, Rose Marion Tyler, promise and swear to love Theta, to honor him, cherish him, and be faithful to him from this moment, until the moment when time is no more?”    
  
“I do.” Rose was as sure of those two words as she had been with Jacob. Theta, Jon, was hers forever, and nothing could take that away.    
  
“Then, by my right as a Supreme Cupid. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-“    
  
Theta didn’t wait for Jack to finish. He hauled Rose against him, claiming her lips as the crowd of witnesses began clapping. She sighed into him, and he held her tightly as their tongues met for a brief swirl. Then he reluctantly released her. Tony was dancing around, in his red suit and boots, while Jackie hugged his mum and cried. When his grandmother’s stepped forward, smiling broadly, he drew in a breath. “My Ladies.”    
  
“Now, Theta. Formalities are not needed.”    
  
Rose gasped as she took in the women up close. Gaia, Mother Nature, was radiating warmth, and she was equal parts awe inspiring and terrifying. Winter looked cold in her features only, but the smile she wore was like sunrise and fresh snow. “I’ve heard so much about you.” She breathed.    
  
“So have we.” Winter reached out, stroking a chilly finger along her cheek. “Tell me, child, are you afraid?”    
  
“No ma’am.” Rose wasn’t. She didn’t care if it would hurt, if it would be painful. She was willing to do it, if it meant having Jon’s forever.    
  
“Destiny chose well for you, Theta.” He squeezed Rose as Gaia touched his cheek. “You must release her now.” Theta kissed Rose’s cheek, as he unwrapped his arms from her waist and stood back. “Winter.” He watched as she raised her hand, and Winter clasped it firmly.    
  
Rose closed her eyes, as Theta ordered everyone back. She swallowed, not out of fear, but because she was so eager her throat had run dry. Then, she felt it. A warm, motherly hand touched her head, and a cold, tender one slid past her coat to rest on her chest. She was burning and freezing all at once, but it didn’t hurt. It filled her, coursing through her veins as her mind spun. Suddenly, she couldn’t feel the frigid air anymore. It was cool, but not biting, and her skin tingled and popped as she moved her hands. The hands disappeared, and Rose blinked her eyes open.    
  
Everything looked different, more defined, more vibrant. The ache in her left shoulder she’d come so used to feeling since a gymnastics accident was gone. There were other missing twinges and such that had vanished. She felt energized, like she’d slept for twelve hours then chugged a pot of coffee. Jon’s face came into view, and she gasped at how there seemed to be a light emanating from his very soul. “Am I?”    
  
“Yes, and.... wow... just. Wow.” Theta was speechless at the way her magic danced pink and yellow in her smile. “How do you feel.”    
  
“Amazin’! Better than!” She threw her arms around his neck, turning to the women. “Thank you, thank you so much.”    
  
“It was our pleasure.” Then, in a blink, they were gone.    
  
“Mummy!” Tony came sprinting over, and Rose swung him up into her arms. “Are you magic now too? You were glowing all sorts of pretty colors with the ladies touched you!”    
  
“Yes, Tony, she is.” Theta took him from her, to swing him up on his shoulders. “And maybe, when you’re all grown up, you can be too!” He looked over at Rose, who was positively radiating her love, and laughed as tiny flurries of fluffy flakes began swirling around her head. “Think she’s gonna need some practice keeping it in control.”    
  
“Oh, I’ll show you control.” Rose squeezed her eyes shut, feeling an unfamiliar essence surging into her hand. She struggled to contain it, until she felt snow crunching against her gloves. Then she promptly threw it at his chest.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose’s Dress](http://dresscab.com/special-winter-formal-dress/attachment/183/)


	26. Epilogue

“Call me, if you need me to pick you up.” Rose straightened Tony’s collar under his jumper, as she looked up into his exasperated face. “And no drinking. I don’t care if anyone else is, you’re only fourteen.”    
  
“I won’t.” He rolled those summer sky eyes, looking so much like a combination of both his dad’s that Rose hand to laugh. “There won’t be any alcohol. Shelly’s mum’s gonna be there the whole time.” He brushed her hand away. “Mum, it’s just a party.”    
  
“It’s a date!” Rose stepped back, taking in the outfit he’d chosen. The dark trousers and maroon jumper over a white collard shirt really made his features stand out. He was Jacob’s twin, only he still had some of his baby fat in his cheeks, and his sudden four inch growth-spurt over the summer had him looking a bit gangly. Rose thought he looked very handsome, but she was a bit biased. “Shelly asked you in person, not with a written invitation, to a Valentines Day party.  It’s a date.”   
  
“Your mum’s right.” Theta popped into the room, leaning against the wall as he chewed on the banana he’d nicked from the kitchen. “I dunno if I like her though.” The two shared a look and he added with a smirk. “Shelly, I mean. Not your mum. Love your mum. That’s why I married her.”    
  
“Why don’t you like her!” Tony’s sharp query, combined with the way he puffed up his chest made Theta wink at Rose. “She smart, n’d funny, ‘nd sweet, and she has the best hair.”    
  
“See, it’s a date.” Rose swatted his rear playfully as she went to get the black bag she’d laid on his bed. Carefully, she opened it up, and then she lifted the leather into her fingers. “Here, you’ll need this. It’s always chilly this time of the year.” His eyes went wide, and she saw Jon smile sweetly at her. “Happy Early Birthday, baby.”    
  
“Mum, is that?” She surrendered it to him, stepping back into Jon’s arms as their son shrugged it on. It was still a bit big, but it suited him, just like it suited the man who’d owned it. “Is this Dad’s jacket?”    
  
“Yeah. You’re old enough for it now.” Rose looped her arm around Jon’s waist, as he kissed her hair. She oofed as she was seized by her arm and lifted into a hulking bear hug by her son that now towered over her. “Love you too, baby.”    
  
“Mum, you’re the best!” Theta laughed Tony set Rose down. It was kind of sad that they were the same height now. He missed being able to pick him up or let him ride on his shoulders. “You too, Dad. I love you both.”    
  
“Here.” Theta vanished the banana peel and dug in his pocket. “This is from me. Your mum was against it, but I sweet talked her.” He pulled out the sleek mobile. Tony had a basic prepaid one, in case of emergencies, but he was old enough and responsible enough to have a real one. “Now, this is on the Ageless network, like ours, so don’t lose it.” When Tony reached for it, he yanked it back. “And, it goes on charge downstairs on school nights.”    
  
“Yes sir!”    
  
Rose rolled her eyes as Jon finally surrendered the phone. She thought he was still a bit young to have such an expensive model, but she had been assured it was virtually unbreakable, waterproof, and drop-proof. All were necessary, given her son’s inherent ability to get in trouble. She had most definitely gotten that from Jacob, and not her. Okay, well maybe a little from her.    
  
“Got your cab money?” She picked up his wallet, passing it to him. “Now, Gran’s expecting you at her flat by eleven. Not a minute later!”    
  
“Mum, Dad and Papa can track me anywhere in the world. D’ya think I’d risk breaking curfew.”    
  
Theta and Rose shared a long look, shaking their heads. “Yes!” They both laughed. “Now, go on. Have fun, and if you think Uncle Jack would do it, don’t!” He called as Tony hurried down the stairs. When the door downstairs closed, he dropped his chin on Rose’s head and sighed.    
  
“Awww, honey, are you sad?” Rose rubbed his back, biting back a chuckle at the pout she could feel him wearing. She had been feeling a bit sad earlier, as she watched their son paw through half a dozen outfits and colognes before choosing the one he had.    
  
“No.”    
  
“Liar.”    
  
“Maybe.” Theta pulled back to look down at Rose, taking her hand as she headed into the hall. “Just, he’s going on a date Rose. Where’d my little Tony go?” He stared at the now closed door, where dinosaurs had been replaced by a ‘Keep Out’ sign and band stickers. “I swear I was just teaching him how to do calculus, and now he’s going to parties and hanging out with friends.” Rose’s soft chuckle brought him back to her. “Oh, right, I promised you dinner in Paris.”    
  
“Paris can wait. Come with me.” Rose laced her fingers with his, leading Jon up the stairs to their room. “I know how to cheer you up.” She reached up to loosen the intricate knot she’d magicked her hair into for dinner, letting it fall around her shoulders in a gust of snowflakes against her maroon, skin tight dress.    
  
“Oh, really.” Theta shoved his blue feelings away as she looked back at him with a wicked smile. He felt his heart rate pick up, as he kicked his shoes off and grabbed her by the hips. “How’s that, hmmm?” He raised one hand to grip the zip of her dress, inching it teasingly down.    
  
“Mmmhmm.” Rose shrugged the dress off, stepping out of it back into his arms. “Theta, we’ve been married seven years now.” She sighed as he hummed confirmation into her shoulders and danced his fingers along her stomach. “Well, Tony’s almost grown, and guh.” His teeth nipped at her shoulder. “I kinda miss hearing little feet coming up the stairs, and buying cute outfits, and hearing sleepy sounding ‘good night Daddy.’” She smiled as his lips and fingers froze. “And Dah is retiring in four years, so, maybe it’s time we.. well...”    
  
“Rose.” Theta’s breath caught as the words registered in his brain. He slid his hands around to her stomach, seeking to see if there was even the slightest change in her body. “Are you, love, are you pregnant?!” He hadn’t even known she’d stopped taking the pills she’d gotten from the Ageless midwife, Helenia, that handled all of the needs for the women in this realm.   
  
“Not yet.” Rose spun in his arms, grabbing his tie and loosening it. She went up on her toes, to curl her tongue along his pounding pulse point. “But, I could be, if you wanted. I stopped taking my pills while you were away at the New Year Council on Gallifr-“ She squealed as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, watching as he waved his clothes away in one go and pounced on her. “Is that a yes?”    
  
“That’s a definitely a yes.” Theta laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Rose was right. She definitely found a way to cheer him up. That’s why he loved her, would always love her. She always knew just how to make his perfect life just a bit more complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin


End file.
